The Legend of Zelda: The Guardian of Sages
by Ravedrake
Summary: An ordinary high school girl gets teleported into her favourite video game. She finds out that she has to help save Hyrule alongside Link.
1. Prologue

_**The Legend of Zelda: The Guardian of Sages**_

_**Prologue: Strange Encounterments**_

_**It was a bright, sunny day. A day good enough to go out in to run with friends. A good day anyone would say.**_

_**In a very large school, a high school, a girl was walking the very crowded halls to her next class. She had long, shoulder length, blackish brown hair that was a pinch messy, but people liked it anyways. Her eyes dazzled with deep hues of brown that almost matched her hair. She also stood five foot five inches in height. Her body was average, she wasn't fat nor very skinny. Her skin was a nice and very light tan tone. Today she was wearing a tight black t-shirt with a baby blue hoodie, that was unzipped, over it. She also wore loose blue jeans that were ripped at the cuffs. Her shoes matched her black shirt, only difference was they had blood red laces showing.**_

_**The girl carried her black and red bag along with a ton of books in her arms. A guy shoved into her purposely, causing her to drop her books. The guy laughs, "Watch it there, Carrie!! Might drop something!"**_

_**Carrie glares at him, "Yeah I will.....as soon as I drop my fist to your face!"**_

_**The guy laughs again, "Oh really?"**_

_**Carrie goes up to him and says darkly, "Yeah....really."**_

_**The guy laughs once more, "Whatever..."**_

_**He then walks off. Carrie mutters as she picks up her books, "Asshole...."**_

_**After she picks up her books, she then walks into her next class. English was her last class of the day. She walks to her desk and sits at it, stacking her books where she could see them. She then peers at the front as the teacher walks in. The bell rang, indicating class was starting. She then asks everyone the open up their novels for silent reading. Carrie does so, having the love for reading.**_

_**She sighs, wanting school to end so she could go home. She always looked forward to one thing......and that was playing her most favourite video game of all time. The Legend of Zelda. A game when your an elf that runs around on quests to try and rescue a princess from a king of evil you might say. Carrie smiled at the thought. Her most favourite from the series was The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time for the Nintendo 64. If you don't know what that is.....look it up!!**_

_**Typical sixteen year old Carrie, always having love for video games just as much as reading. She then zoned out from reality and started day dreaming. She smiles as she sees herself playing her precious game. A voice was heard, "Carrie? What is the definition of epiphany?"**_

_**Carrie jumps out from her daydreams, "Huh??"**_

_**Everyone in the class began to laugh. The teacher sighs, "I said......what is the definition of epiphany? IF you were paying any attiention!"**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened, "Oh! The definition of epiphany is the sudden realization or comprehension of the essence or meaning of something."**_

_**The teachers eyes widened at her answer. She then sighs and says, "That is correct. It seems you really did pay attiention.....either that, you just made a lucky guess."**_

_**Carrie smiles and laughs nervously, "Heh heh...."**_

_**School finally ended. She ran to her locker and packed her things into her bag. She then slammed it shut and ran out to the nearest door.**_

_**Carrie then ran past the crowd, shoving those in her way. She then caught the city bus. She sat on the bus, anxious to go home and play her game.**_

_**After a short while, she runs off the bus and begins to run the remaining few blocks to her house. She then ran inside, slammed the door, dropped her bag, and ran to the livingroom. Her mom comes in the room, "Geez......no hello?"**_

_**Carrie says quickly, "Hi Mom."**_

_**Her mom laughs and shakes her head as she goes back into the kitchen. Carrie then slides onto the rug carpet. She then turns on the television and puts on her game cartridge into the Nintendo 64. She then turns it on and grabs a paddle. She sits on the floor, right in front of the television.**_

_**She then goes onto her file that said the name **_**Link**_**. She then smiles as soon as she sees her elf in a green tunic and a green hat that covered his blonde hair, only allowing his bangs to be visable. His bright blue eyes stood out the most to her. She then starts to play the game. She sees her elf boy start to run as she used the directional on the paddle. Carrie says to herself, "Time to run to the Forest Temple."**_

_**Carrie then pushes a button, making Link pull out an ocarina. She then makes him play a short, and yet lovely, tune. After doing so, a horse runs to his call. He jumps on the horse and begins to ride in the direction Carrie wanted. Carrie smiles, "I've played this waaaay too much!"**_

_**Carrie stares at her hero named Link as he road around on his horse, which was called **_**Epona**_**. It was a beautiful horse, very adorable for Carrie's taste. She then directs Link towards a giant tunnel. Link dismounts his horse and runs inside.**_

_**When Link came out the otherside, he was a bridge filled with small orbs that were probrably fairies. He then runs into another tunnel. On the otherside of that one was a giant forest with small houses made from pure wood from it's trees. Carrie smiles, seeing one of her favourite places in the whole game.**_

_**After hours and hours of playing the game, Carrie gets up and falls onto the couch. Carrie smiles as she looks down at her game cartridge in the N64, "Goodnight, Link...."**_

_**As she was about to doze off, she sees her television turn on by itself, having white static. Carrie's eyes widened, "W-what in the-?"**_

_**Carrie gets up and kneels in front of the television and tries to turn it off. It wouldn't turn off. Her eyes widened more as the game turned on by itself. She then sees the intro to her Zelda game. As she went to lay her hand to turn it off, she sees it wasn't on at all. Carrie gasps as it began to go static-like, barely seeing the Zelda screen anymore. She then heard voices come from the screen. Carrie began to feel drawn to it. She then touches the screen as it began to conduct small statics of electricity. Static-like tentacles began to come out of the television. Carrie's eyes widened when they grabbed onto her. She screams as the tentacles pull her right into the television.**_

_**She falls through, into what lied on the other side. She starts falling down, down, and down. She looked around, seeing different shades of blues in currents and currents of light. Sparkles began to form around Carrie. Her eyes widened as she began to turn into white light. She screams as she fades and sees nothing but bright white light.**_

_**Carrie then falls out of a baby blue sky and lands on the ground with a giant thump. Carrie gasps and grunts, "Ugh........fuck!"**_

_**Indeed, it hurt on the landing. Carrie staggers to her feet and looks around to see herself in an open field. Her eyes widened at once when she recognized it. She whispers to herself, "Hyrule Field......"**_

_**She then hears metal clashing behind her. She looks to see herself surrounded by skeleton-like soldiers. Carrie's eyes widened, "Stalfos?!!!!"**_

_**Stalfos were the names of the skeletons that surrounded her. Carrie thinks to herself, **_**"What a minute......Stalfos don't hang out in fields.......what's going on?!"**

_**Carrie then hears loud galloping behind her. She slowly turns around. Her eyes widened as a big gasp left her. A man with a green tunic was riding on a horse towards her. Carrie was speechless, she couldn't believe her eyes. The man then shouts at her as he held out his arm, "Grab on!!!"**_

_**His voice was a pinch soft and melodic. It also had a hint of ruggedness in it as well. Without no thought, Carrie held out her arm to him. As the man galloped by, he then grabs Carrie's arm as she quickly slings her other arm to get up onto the horse. The man then pulls her onto the horse, now sitting right behind him. Carrie then wraps her arms around the man's waist as they began to ride off together......away from the Stalfos.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**The Legend of Zelda: The Guardian of Sages**_

_**Chapter One: Where to Begin**_

_**The horse galloped the fields for a while until it stopped at the foot of some stairs. The man in the green tunic was the first to jump off. As soon as he landed on the ground, he turns and looks up at Carrie. He smiles softly at her as he holds his hand out to her, "It's alright.......you have nothing to fear."**_

_**Carrie looks at the man and then at his hand. She then takes his hand as his locks around hers. As Carrie jumps down off the horse, the man catches her and sets her gently on her feet. Carrie looks up at him as he looks down at her. This man stood at least a good five foot seven inches to her. Carrie couldn't help but stare into his beautiful blue eyes. The man smiles, "Come on.......there's a village just up those stairs.....I know a place where you can get treated."**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened, "Treated?"**_

_**The man nods, "Yeah, that's right. You look shaken up....so I want to be sure you're not hurt."**_

_**Carrie looks at herself as the man began to walk away, "I'm....I'm not hurt. In fact.....I'm fine."**_

_**The man turns and says, "Looks can be decieving."**_

_**Carrie runs up to him as he began to walk up the stairs, "I'm telling you.....I'm fine. Really."**_

_**The man stops and turns to face Carrie again. He then goes right up to her and looks her over. He then looks at her in the eyes. He then says, "You're not from around here are you?"**_

_**Carrie shakes her head, "No.....actually I'm not.**_

_**The man smiles again, "Really? Where are you from?"**_

_**Carrie then scratches the back of her head, "Umm.....that's kinda hard to explain."**_

_**The man then raises his hand, "It's okay. You don't have to tell me things you don't want to. You can tell me when you're ready."**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened, "Uhh......thanks......."**_

_**The man chuckles a little. He then says, "It's no trouble."**_

_**The man also notices Carrie's ears were small and round, not big and pointy. He then raises an eyebrow, "Your ears are strange as well."**_

_**Carrie puts a hand over one of her ears, "Y-yeah....where I'm from........people don't have big and pointy ears."**_

_**The man nods, "Oh.....I see. Alright then."**_

_**The man then pauses, as if remembering something. He then says, "By the way.........my name's Link..............what's yours?"**_

_**Carrie replies, "C-Carrie."**_

_**Link raises an eyebrow, "Carrie? That's an odd name..........kinda pretty."**_

_**Carrie blushes a little, "Th-thanks.....I could say the same about your name."**_

_**Link chuckles, "I never heard that before."**_

_**Carrie smiles, "Well.....it's true."**_

_**Link then nudges his head to the side, "Come on...."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Okay....."**_

_**They both begin to walk up the stairs. As soon as they reach the top, they come across a village. Carrie's eyes widened, "Kakariko Village...."**_

_**Link looks to Carrie with his eyes widened, "Have you been here before?"**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened, feeling put on the spot, "Uhh.....umm.......n-no......I've only heard of this place....that's all."**_

_**Link nods in acceptance, "Oh......okay."**_

_**Link then looks around. He then grabs Carrie's hand, "This way."**_

_**Link then escourts Carrie deeper and deeper into the village. Carrie looks around, seeing all the people and even the chickens. If Carrie remembered correctly, the chickens in this world were called **_**Cuckoos**_**. Carrie was still trying to take in the fact that she was just sucked into her television and transported into the world of her favourite game. She couldn't believe this was real. She couldn't believe Link was holding her hand. She smiles at everything she saw. It was exactly like when she played the game.**_

_**Link finally stops in front of a house. He then knocks on the door. An old woman with a long nose answers it. She then looks around and then at Link. She finally says in a cracky voice, "What do you want?!"**_

_**Link then said, "My friend here just took a nasty fall and was nearly attacked by Stalfos. I just want to be sure she's okay."**_

_**The woman looks around once again and then says, "Come in! Come in!"**_

_**Link finally lets go of Carrie's hand and looks at her. He smiles, "Maidens first."**_

_**Carrie blushes and giggles, "Why thank you."**_

_**Carrie then goes in and looks around. It was the Potion Shop. Carrie couldn't believe she was in one of the potion shops. The old woman goes behind the counter and lifts the curtian. She turns and looks at Carrie, "In here, child."**_

_**Carrie turns and looks at Link. He then nods to her. Carrie turns back to the woman and follows her into the back room. The woman walks by a cozy red chair. She points to it, "Sit there."**_

_**Carrie does so. The chair really was cozy. She smiles as she looks at the surroundings. It was dark with the big pots of glowing potion and a fire place as their only light. One pot was full of red potion, the other was filled with green, and the last one was filled with blue potion. Carrie smiles as she knew what each of them were for. Red was for healing when one was hurt. The green was to restore magic. And the blue restored magic AND healed the hurt.**_

_**The woman finally turns to Carrie and looks at her, "You're not from here. What's your name, child?"**_

_**Carrie replies, "Carrie."**_

_**The woman nods, "Ah, Carrie. How did you fall?"**_

_**Carrie looks to the floor, unsure if she should tell the truth. Carrie takes a deep breath, going with her gut feeling, and says, "I.....I fell from the sky."**_

_**The woman's eyes widened. She then runs right up to her and grabs onto her shoulders, "You better not be lying!!!!!!"**_

_**Carrie gasps at the suddeness. She then says, "No!! I swear! I swear on my life that I'm not lying!! I'm dead serious!!"**_

_**The woman gasps and let's go of Carrie's shoulders. The woman then says, "Wait here."**_

_**The woman then walks away before Carrie could say anything. Carrie's eyes widened, "Umm.....okay....?"**_

_**The woman then walks into the front where Link was waiting. She then goes up to him, "Boy? Did you know that this girl you brought here fell from the sky??"**_

_**Link's eyes widened, "No...."**_

_**The woman then said, "Remember the prophecy?! What if she's the one?"**_

_**Link thinks for a moment, "Well......uhh......it might explain her unusual clothing."**_

_**The woman grabs Link's shoulders and shakes him, "You must take her to the Temple of Time to be sure!! You must!! The fate of our land might be resting upon it!!"**_

_**Link's eyes widened, "O-Okay......"**_

_**The woman then lets Link go and goes back to the room where Carrie was. She then gets a cup and fills it with red potion.**_

_**Carrie watches her, a bit nervous. This woman started to scare her. The woman then turns and hands the cup to Carrie. She says softly, if you could call it that, "Drink this, my dear."**_

_**Carrie takes the cup, "Uhh....weren't you just yelling at me?"**_

_**The woman ignores her comment, "Drink that and go to the Temple of Time. You should find the answers you're looking for there."**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened. She smiles, "T-Temple of Time? Okay!"**_

_**Carrie knew all too well what that place was. She couldn't wait to go see it. Carrie then stopped for a moment. How did this old woman know she was looking for answers? She didn't want to take the time to think about it, so she drank the potion down. It tasted sweet with a hint of bitterness to it. She liked it. She then drank it all and stood up. She felt great. It was as if a new boost of energy was given to her. She then hands the woman the cup, "Thank you.....here you go."**_

_**The woman takes the cup and nods, "Be safe now. Times have been dangerous and dark these days."**_

_**She then gets two bottles and fills them with blue potion. She then hands them to Carrie, "Here, Carrie. One for you and the other for Link."**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened as she takes them, "Th-thank you."**_

_**The woman nods, "Now go."**_

_**Carrie nods and bows her head to her. She then walks to the front room where Link was. Carrie hands Link both bottles, "Here, she said we might need them."**_

_**Link smiles as he takes them, "Good. I was running low anyways."**_

_**He then stores them into his back pouch. Carrie then pushes him. Link shouts, "Hey!"**_

_**Carrie opens the door and pushes him out, "That woman creeps me out! We're leaving!!"**_

_**After Link was pushed outside, he then said, "Okay. I think that of her too anyways."**_

_**Carrie closes the door behind them and sighs. Link then walks ahead, "To the Temple of Time!"**_

_**Carrie catches up to him, "How come we have to go there again?"**_

_**Link then replies, "We need to be sure of something."**_

_**Carrie walks beside him, "Be sure of what?"**_

_**Link then says, "If you're the one."**_

_**Carrie raises an eyebrow, "The one? For what?"**_

_**Link then says, "You'll find it all out when we get there."**_

_**Carrie sighs, "Alright."**_

_**Link and Carrie then walk out of the village. Carrie smiles when she sees his horse was still waiting for them. Link then goes beside her and pets her side. Link smiles, "Meet Epona."**_

_**Carrie smiles widely, "She's beautiful."**_

_**Link chuckles, "She sure is."**_

_**Carrie then goes up to Epona. She then pets the side of her face. She made a small sound of content. Link smiles, "Wow.....she likes you."**_

_**Carrie then says, "I have a way with animals."**_

_**Link smiles once more, "Really?"**_

_**Carrie looks at him and nods. Link then smiles again, "Come on, we should hurry."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Okay."**_

_**She then walks up to him. As she was about to climb on, Link lifts her up. Carrie lets out a huge gasp. Link lifts her onto the horse and makes sure she didn't fall. Carrie's eyes widened. Link then mounts his horse and looks behind at Carrie, "Hang on."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Okay."**_

_**Carrie wraps her arms around his waist firmly. She then leans in and rests her head on his back. Link looks back and smiles. He then turns with a look of determination and shouts, "Hi-ya!!"**_

_**Epona began to run. She ran onto a small bridge and began to run across the fields. The sun was starting to set in the distance. Carrie looked around, not believing every moment of this. She smiled at everything she saw. She saw the Lon Lon Ranch in the distance. She smiles and looks on ahead, passed Link. She saw the castle come into view. Her eyes widened when she noticed the draw bridge was broken. She frowns and whispers, "Oh no...."**_

_**Everything began to darken in the sky. Link pulls on Epona's bridle with a small call, "Woah!"**_

_**Epona comes to a hault in front of the broken draw bridge. Link jumps down and holds his hand out to Carrie. She grabs it and Link guides her off the horse. Carrie jumps off and Link catches her. He sets her on her feet and turns to the castle gates. Link then looks down at Carrie, "Carrie?"**_

_**Carrie looks at him, "Yeah?"**_

_**Link sighs, "Beyond these corrupted walls are things that no one would dare see. When we enter, stay close to me at all times. Alright?"**_

_**Carrie looks to the gates, knowing what was beyond them. Having played this game so many times, she knew all too well. She then looks to Link again and nods, "Okay."**_

_**Link then walks ahead. Carrie runs up to him from behind. She then grabs his shoulders nervously. Link looks back and pats her hand in comfort. Carrie then grabs onto his arm as they walk into the castle gates. **_

_**Once in, Carrie looks around. Everything was dark and the feeling of evil came over her. The feeling that they shouldn't be there. Carrie felt a little sick all of a sudden. Link and her took slow steps at a time. Link looks to her, "Are you alright?"**_

_**Carrie nods without saying a word. Link and Carrie then enter the Market. Every building was mostly in ashes and chaos. Her eyes widened when she saw the skies were black and stormy. Her eyes widened more when she saw something far worse. She saw zombie-like people with tanned brownish skin. These creatures were called **_**Redead**_**. Their moans were low and demonic almost. As Carrie was about to scream, Link covers her mouth with his hand. He whispers to her, "Redead are blind......they can only attack what they hear."**_

_**Carrie nods as Link removes his hand from her mouth. Carrie began to take deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Her and Link began to walk slowly as they could, making no sounds. A Redead was right in front of Carrie. She gasps and backs away. She then felt something bump into her back. She freezes dead in her tracks. She turns and sees a Redead behind her. She lets out a loud scream. She then felt as if she couldn't move. Link yells, "Carrie, run!!!"**_

_**Carrie says, "I....I can't!"**_

_**When Redead was in an enemy's presence, their scream freezes them on the spot. The Redead walked closer and closer to Carrie. Link quickly got out his ocarina and began to play a tune that was soft and quick. A ray of sunlight began to surround Link as he played it. Just as the Redead was about to grab Carrie, they all froze into a white cacoon-like substance. They couldn't move. Carrie smiles and whispers, "The Sun Song!"**_

_**Link then grabs Carrie's hand, "Come on! The effect from the song won't last that long."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Okay."**_

_**Link then tightens his grip on her hand and leads her away from the Redead. Carrie and Link then run to the front doors of a building that looked like a church. They both then go inside.**_

_**As soon as they were inside, Carrie lost her breath at the sight. Everything inside was amazing. It had greyish architecture with outstanding detail and designs. There was a red rug path in the middle of the room. In the center was a small circular stand that had a strange symbol on it. Carrie knew what it was too. The symbol on it stood for a Sage of Light. She then looked on ahead and saw a stand with three jewels glowing. One was an emerald, the other was a ruby, and the last was a sapphire. Carrie gasps, "Oh my......God. This place is gorgeous!"**_

_**Link then escourts her ahead, "This way."**_

_**Link then brings Carrie up a few steps and into the room behind the alter that held the three gems. The room they entered into was round and big. In the center was the resting place where the Master Sword use to go into. Carrie's eyes widened as she looked around. Link was still holding Carrie's hand. He then says as he looks at the Master Sword's resting place, "If I'm right......you have to stand right where that stone in the center is."**_

_**Carrie then looks at Link, "Why?"**_

_**Link looks back at her, "I'm......I'm not entirely sure."**_

_**Carrie then looks to the ground and frowns. She was still thinking of the Redead. How scared she was. It's not often Carrie got scared like that. Link notices her expression, "Are you.....alright? What is the matter?"**_

_**Carrie looks to Link and nods, "I'm okay. Just still thinking about the Redead."**_

_**Link nods, "Oh....I see. You're not use to that yet. I almost forgot you're new to this land."**_

_**Carrie chuckles, "Yeah. I don't see things like that in my world."**_

_**Link's eyes widened, "Oh....."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Yeah....."**_

_**Carrie then looks at Link, "B-by the way........thank you for saving me."**_

_**Link smiles, "It's no trouble."**_

_**Carrie smiles back at him. Link notices he was still holding Carrie's hand. He looks down at their locked hands and finally lets go. Link then said, "You better go stand at the stone."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Alright..."**_

_**She then walks up the steps and stands in front of the Master Sword's resting place. Carrie turns and looks at Link, "Now what?"**_

_**A voice plays in Link's head, **_**"If you ever encounter the chosen one......please bring her to the Temple of Time and make her stand at the Master Sword's resting place. Once you do that.....play the Song of Time."**

_**Link then looks at Carrie, "Just stand there."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Okay."**_

_**Link then gets out his ocarina again. He then closes his eyes and begins to play it. A slow, steady tune leaves his ocarina. It was soothing and calm. Carrie's eyes widened at once for she knew what song it was. Carrie smiles, "Song of Time."**_

_**Link opens his eyes and looks at Carrie as he keeps playing. A blue light begins to surround where Carrie was standing. She gasps and looks around, "Uhh......Link??"**_

_**Link kept on playing. Carrie began to float in the air, "Woah!"**_

_**A huge white light blinds Carrie. She then closes her eyes tight. A few moments later, Carrie opens her eyes and sees everything in blurry vision. She shakes her head to snap out of it. Her vision comes into clear view. Her eyes widened to see an old man dressed in brown monk-like robes. He had a snow white mustache attaching to his snow white sideburns. Carrie rubs her eyes, not believing what she was seeing. She says finally, "Rauru......"**_

_**Rauru chuckles, "Ahh.......you know who I am. Very perceptive of you."**_

_**Carrie then looks around, seeing everything in darkness and yet had bright colours. She saw the stands where the Sages were suppose to be. Each in the right colours. Green, red, blue, purple, and orange. Rauru was standing on a yellow one. Carrie looks down to see she was standing on a stand that was shaped like the Triforce. Rauru then says, noticing Carrie's curiousity, "Do you know where you are?"**_

_**Carrie looks to Rauru, "Yes......The Temple of Light."**_

_**Rauru smiles, "Ahh! Very good! You're wiser than I thought."**_

_**Carrie then asks, "Than you thought? What's that suppose to mean?"**_

_**Rauru keeps his smile, "I have heard quite a bit about you. One of the things I was told was that you have a high knowledge of our land and it's people."**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened, "Uhh......"**_

_**Rauru smiles once again, "They said the chosen one would be a lady."**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened more, "Ch-chosen one?"**_

_**Rauru nods, "Correct. By that look, you're confused right now. Let me explain. There was a lost prophecy passed down from the Sheikahs long, long ago. It was said that one day when the Hero of Time awakened, a lady will fall from the sky and come to his aid. It was also said that she was suppose to be the Guardian of Sages. The one that's the Guardian of Sages is able to wield all of their powers at once, bringing peace to everything around her and protecting the innocent from evil. We believe....no......we know that you are the Guardian of Sages."**_

_**Carrie's jaw dropped, "B-but.........how am I the so-called Guardian of Sages??"**_

_**Rauru chuckles, "Well for starters.....if you weren't......you wouldn't have been able to come through to the Temple of Light so easily."**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened, "Okay......say that I am then. Why me?"**_

_**Rauru then says, "You have been chosen because you have a unique power locked within you. You carry with you the spirit of a warrior. One with a great heart. You're passion and love is what makes your heart so great. You're caring of others and you always carry passion with everything you do."**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened more, "So.....I was sent here to help Link and restore this land of Hyrule?"**_

_**Rauru nods, "That is part of it."**_

_**Carrie then asks, "What else am I suppose to do?"**_

_**Rauru then says, "It will all come together with time, Guardian. You yourself still have a lot to learn. First you need proper attire before you attend Link on his journey. Plus you need to be taught the ways of the sword."**_

_**Carrie sighs, not bothering with logic anymore. She then says, "I have no choice in this matter do I?"**_

_**Rauru then says, "We all have choices. It's just a matter of what ones we act on."**_

_**Carrie then looks at Rauru with determination in her eyes, "What am I to do to help save this land?"**_

_**Rauru smiles, for he was waiting for the moment she would say that, "I am grateful you chose to help us. What is the name you go by in your land."**_

_**Carrie then says, "I am Carrie. A former student from the city of Brantford. I am a proud Canadian who has a lot of love for her homeland."**_

_**Rauru's smile widens, "Okay then.....Carrie. First....you are to see the lady that deals in Poes. She will be the one to provide you with the attire that you need. Second.....go to the Lon Lon Ranch to recieve your noble steed to help you on your journey. And lastly......you need to to head out to the forest to find your weapon. It is known as the Dragon Sword. It has been lost for many, many years. It is said that the Guardian of Sages will find it and resurrect it's power. If you are the true Guardian of Sages.....you will be able to lift it out from it's resting place that it lies in. With it.....you will do great things and help those in need. The rest you are on your own with."**_

_**Carrie nods, "I understand. I am ready to take on this journey, Sir."**_

_**Rauru bows his head, "It is an indeed honour to be in your presence, my dear. Oh and one more thing before you leave. While you're on your journey, you need to collect the long lost Bracelets of Sages. Only with those can you wield the Sage's powers. I managed to find one of them for you......here it is."**_

_**Rauru holds up his hands as a yellow light began to glow above him. A big flash of yellow light subsides. Carrie had a sudden instinct to hold up her hands as well. So she did. As soon as she did that, a golden bracelet with a yellow gem in the middle appears above her, spinning. Carrie's eyes widened as soon as she saw what had just happened. She then smiles as for the first time, her eyes came upon the Light Bracelet.**_

_**Carrie then grabs it with one hand and puts it on her right wrist. Rauru then says, "That should help you out. Good luck, Carrie."**_

_**Carrie gasps, "Wait! Before I go.......if I help Hyrule....will I be able to go back to my home?"**_

_**Rauru then nods, "If you wish........you will be able to. For now....farewell, Guardian."**_

_**With that, a huge white light flashes in front of Carrie's eyes. A blue light then surrounds her and she began to float into the air. After a few moments, she appears back at the Temple of Time. She lands slowly on her feet and looks around. She sees Link standing there, waiting for her.**_

_**Carrie smiles at him. Link's eyes widened, "So? What happened?"**_

_**Carrie smiles more, "I went to the Temple of Light and talked to Rauru!! And he gave me this!!"**_

_**She holds up her wrist to show Link her new bracelet. Link then walks right up to her, smiling, "So....you ARE the Guardian! I knew there was something about you."**_

_**Link's eyes widened. Carrie looks, "What? What's wrong?"**_

_**Link points to her, "Y-your ears......!!"**_

_**Carrie raises an eyebrow, "What? My ears?"**_

_**She then places a hand on them. She lets out a big gasp as soon as she felt that they were now big and pointy like Link's. Carrie's eyes widened, "Woah! My ears!!!!"**_

_**Link's eyes widened again, "Traveling to the Temple of Light must have did that to you."**_

_**Carrie chuckles after a moment of thinking about it, "Yeah, I guess it did. Should we begin our journey?"**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**The Legend of Zelda: The Guardian of Sages**_

_**Chapter Two: Dark**_

_**Carrie and Link begin to walk out of the Temple of Time. Once outside, Carrie takes in a deep breath. Link then looks to her, "Where to first?"**_

_**Carrie looks to Link, "Rauru said I needed to go to the lady that deals in Poes."**_

_**Link's eyes widened, "Oh! I know where that is! It's just on the way out of the Market."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Yeah......I know."**_

_**Link then walks on ahead. Carrie sighs, "Do we have to go back that way?"**_

_**Link stops and turns to face her, "Well......it is the only way out."**_

_**Carrie sighs, knowing it was true. Suddenly, she heard a small child-like voice, "Hey!!!"**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened, knowing who and what it was. A blue orb, with two small fairy wings, began to fly in an up and down motion, making jingle sounds with every movement. Link's eyes widened, "Navi!"**_

_**Navi bounces up and down, "Tell me....is it really her?! Is it really the Guardian of Sages?!"**_

_**Link chuckles and nods, "Yup. That's her."**_

_**Navi flies right up to Carrie's face. Navi nods, "Hello!"**_

_**Carrie smiles, "Uhh.....hi."**_

_**Navi makes a jingle noise, "I'm Navi."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Hi....I'm Carrie."**_

_**Navi bounces up and down again, "I can't believe we finally found her!! I can't believe it!!"**_

_**Carrie chuckles a little, "Heh heh....."**_

_**Navi then turns to Link, "Hey! Listen! Maybe we should go see the Poe Lady to see what she has to say about this!"**_

_**Carrie places a hand on her face and whispers lowly to herself, "Oh great......I should've figured as much. Navi's bullshit advice with hints on where we should go."**_

_**Link smiles at Navi, "We're headed there right now."**_

_**Navi bounces up and down, "Hurraay!! Let's go!"**_

_**Link chuckles as Navi flies on ahead. Link then walks on as Carrie follows behind. As soon as Link saw the Redead, he played his Sun Song again. The Redead froze into the cacoon-like state once again. Link turns and holds his hand out to Carrie, "Nothing more to be afraid of. Since you are still not use to this......I thought we'd take the easy way out."**_

_**Carrie smiles and takes Link's hand, "That's very kind of you."**_

_**Link nods, "I try."**_

_**Carrie's smile widens. Link then leads her through the Redead and to the entrance of the Castle Gates where they came from. Navi is seen bouncing up and down in front of a door beside the gates. Link then goes to it and opens the door and allows Carrie to enter in first.**_

_**As soon as they enter, the room is nothing but darkness with dim torches on the walls for light. In front of them, was a hooded figure, with what seem to be one glowing red eye, draped in a purple cape with a white robe that was barely visable, baring the mark of the Triforce on the figure's belt. The figure was also holding a small staff. The figure was sitting on a bed, dangling their bare feet that had red nail polish on the toe nails.**_

_**Above the figure was floating colours of fire-like balls with different facial expressions on them. They were all hovering near a big cage perched up on a shelf above the figure. One was green with a sad face, a few others were yellow with happy faces, and there was a pink one with an angry face.**_

_**The figure looks up and sees Link. A small, slithery, dark-like voice leaves the figure, "Ahh......Link. Do you have a Poe for me today?"**_

_**Link shakes his head, "Not today. I got something better."**_

_**The figure looks to see Carrie. The figure extends an arm out and gestures with their index finger, "Come closer, child."**_

_**Carrie walks closer to the point she stood right in front of the figure. The figure takes a good look at Carrie, "Ahhh.........my, my, my! Carrie your name is. You are the Guardian of Sages that Hyrule keeps gossiping about. Heh heh........I thought you might come. No one said anything about you being beautiful though. You are very perceptive and intelligent. Strong too."**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened. The figure laughs, "Surprised?"**_

_**Carrie shakes her head, "Not really. You can read people's minds and you specialize in Poes. You are the Poe Lady. The only one in Hyrule."**_

_**The Poe Lady pauses. She then says, "Hmf! I also heard you are a know-at-all as well. I did not think it was true. But then again......it is nice to get recognized once in a while. Anyways....I know why you are here. I have been waiting for this moment for a long time now."**_

_**Carrie looks at the Poe Lady, "So......you're able to help us?"**_

_**The Poe Lady looks at Carrie, "Us? Who said I wanted to help all of you? I am only to help you, my dear. Nothing more."**_

_**Carrie looks back at Link. He nods in acceptance. Carrie then turns back to the Poe Lady. She then sighs and jumps off her bed and walks to the right side of the room, "I know I stored it somewhere. Now where is it?"**_

_**The Poe Lady then begins to dig into a wooden box. She then throws different things behind her, being clear that they weren't the items she was looking for. The Poe Lady throws a blanket behind her, then a lantern, and then a rubber ducky. She then grunts, "How did that get there? Oh well."**_

_**She then throws back a picture of Hyrule Castle. She then says joyfully, "Ah!! Here it is!!"**_

_**The Poe Lady then walks back to Carrie with a bright purple box that was fair sized. She blows on it, getting as much dust off of it as possible. She then places it on the bed and opens it up. The first thing she pulls out is a very dark purple tunic. She then shows it to Carrie, "This here........is called the Poe's Tunic. As soon as you put it on.....it allows you to see Poes, even when they turn invisable! It also allows you to talk to them as well. Hee hee hee!!"**_

_**She then hands it to Carrie along with a black pair of loose looking pants to go with it and a small brown leather belt. The Poe Lady then pulls out black boots with greyish fur sticking out from the insides and silver laces wrapped all around them. She then says, "And these......these are known as the Shadow Boots. They allow you to walk on the very depths of darkness without falling!! Tee hee!!"**_

_**She then hands the pair of Shadow Boots to Carrie. She then pulls out a long black cloak with a hood. The Poe Lady then says, "This......oh this is the magic Cloak of Darkness!! It allows you to seep into the shadows when you cover yourself with it, allowing you to blend into the darkest of night! Hee!"**_

_**She then hands it to Carrie, now having a small pile in her arms. She then gets out dark purple gauntlets with a lining of a red eye on each one. The Poe Lady then turns to Carrie, "Lastly.....these. These are the Night Realm Gauntlets. These allow you to lift the lies off of one's soul. You'll see things that no one else could. These also lead you to lost things as well!"**_

_**She then puts it on top of the pile in Carrie's arms. Carrie's eyes widened, "W-wow.....thank you so much!!"**_

_**The Poe Lady nods, "Ohh please. It is nothing at all."**_

_**The Poe Lady quickly puts a small brown pouch on top of Carrie's pile, "Oh....you'll need a money pouch!"**_

_**The Poe Lady then looks at Link, "Don't just stand there! Go outside so this girl can change!"**_

_**Link's eyes widened, "Oh! Okay."**_

_**He then opens the door and goes outside.**_

_**After a few moments of waiting, Link was leaning against the wall outside where the gate is. The door to the Poe Lady's house opens. Link walks a few steps towards the opening door.**_

_**Carrie comes out in her new attire. She then looks inside the door, "Thanks again."**_

_**The Poe Lady shouts back, "Don't forget.....you can come back here anytime!"**_

_**Carrie nods and smiles, "Okay. Farewell."**_

_**The Poe Lady then says, "Good luck!"**_

_**Carrie then closes the door behind her. She now wore a dark purple tunic, with a thin, brown leather belt around her waist with the brown money pouch attached to it. She also had a dark red sash wrapped around and having in flow down near her feet. She also wore the loose black pants with somewhat puffed out cuffs at the bottom, sort of like desert pants, with her black boots with the bits of fur visable at the ends and the silver laces wrapping all around her boots and tied at the top. Her cloak hung down a few inches from the ground, with a collar covering her neck from it.**_

_**Link's eyes widened when he looked her over. Carrie smiles, "How do you like it?"**_

_**Link then noticed that Carrie's hair was done too. It was now done into a long, tight braid hanging just below the back of her neck. Her bangs were spiked out as well and her silver hoop earrings were now visable. Link then smiles, "Wow. You look good. You look like you were raised in these lands!"**_

_**Carrie smiles, "Thanks! It's great isn't it?"**_

_**She then twirls in a small circle, allowing her cloak to flow further. She then smirks and cracks her knuckles, revealing her dark purple gauntlets with the red linings designed into an eye on each side, "Let's go!"**_

_**Link smiles, "Right."**_

_**Navi bounces up and down, "Yay!"**_

_**Carrie and Link then run out of the Castle Gates and back to where Epona was waiting for them. Link then looks to Carrie, "Where did you put your old clothes?"**_

_**Carrie smiles, "Poe Lady said she'd keep them for me till I want them back."**_

_**Link smiles, "That's swell."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Yeah. It's awesome!"**_

_**Link raises an eyebrow, "Awesome? What does that mean?"**_

_**Carrie's jaw drops. She then sighs, "Well.....where I come from.....we use the word awesome if something really, really great happens."**_

_**Link's eyes widened, "Ooh! Awesome. Hmm......I might use that someday."**_

_**Carrie shakes her head and chuckles. Link then said, "Where to next?"**_

_**Carrie then said, "Rauru said after I get my attire, we are to go to the Lon Lon Ranch."**_

_**Link nods and then said, "Alright. Off we go then."**_

_**Carrie smiles, "Okay! Let's go!"**_

_**Link then helps Carrie onto the horse once again. He then climbs on and whips the bridle, "Hi-ya!!"**_

_**Epona then turns and begins to run towards the Lon Lon Ranch, which was located in the very center of Hyrule Field. Carrie then wraps her arms around Link's waist again. Link smiles a bit as he felt Carrie's warmth press up against him from behind. Link then shouts, "Hi-ya!!"**_

_**Epona then began to run faster across the field. Carrie then looks around as the land began to darken with the sky. The sky began to turn into a dim blue, indicating the beginning of nightfall. Link then says, "We better hurry, the Stalchilds will be out soon."**_

_**Carrie nods, knowing what Stalchilds were, "Okay."**_

_**Stalchilds were creatures that only came out at night in Hyrule Fields. They were child-sized skeletons with red eyes. Easy to defeat, but numbers were troublesome at times. **_

_**The Lon Lon Ranch finally came into view as Epona ran further. Link smiles, "We have arrived."**_

_**Carrie sees the Lon Lon Ranch and smiles too. Ahead was a path leading into the Lon Lon Ranch. Epona then runs through it. As soon as they entered through, there was two buildings on each side and up ahead was a giant field with small fencing around it. The ranch itself, where horses and cows could run. Link then steers Epona towards the large ranch area. He then pulls the bridle, "Woah!"**_

_**Epona then stops in front of the wooden fencing. Link then jumps off Epona. Carrie then jumps down as well. Link was quick enough to make sure he was there to catch her. Link smiles, "There we are."**_

_**Carrie smiles, "Thanks....you don't have to keep doing that."**_

_**Link smiles softly, "I know. But.......I want to."**_

_**Carrie smiles more, "You're sweet, Link."**_

_**Link blushes a little. He then turns away, "Forget it. It's no trouble at all."**_

_**Link then takes off Epona's bridle and puts it over a fence railing. Epona then began to run around the ranch, enjoying her moments of freedom. Carrie then goes up beside Link, watching Epona run, "I wish life were that easy."**_

_**Link smiles, still looking at Epona, "Sometimes.......me too."**_

_**He then turns his head and looks at Carrie. She then turns her head to look back at him. They found one another smiling at each other. Link then said, "Carrie?"**_

_**Carrie then says softly, "Yes..........Link?"**_

_**Link then noticed how deep and dark Carrie's eyes were. For a moment, he found himself lost in them. Dazzling and glimmering with the dim lights in the blue dark of the night. As Link went to open his mouth to say something, a soft, melodic voice was heard, "Fairy Boy!!!"**_

_**Carrie and Link both turn to see a girl with long, sunset orange hair and deep blue eyes walking towards them. She wore a dress with a white upper part and a bright pink lower part. She had a yellow handkerchief wrapped around her neck while she had a leather brown apron wrapped around her waist. She also wore brown boots. She walked right up to them. Link then turns around fully, "Malon...."**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened. Malon was far more beautiful in person. Carrie then smiles, with Malon being her favourite girl character in the entire game. Malon then puts her hands behind her back, "Didn't think I'd see you here.......at least not for a while."**_

_**Link smiles, "Well.....I'm here now."**_

_**Malon then notices Carrie. Her eyes widened a bit. She then looks back at Link, "Who's your friend, Fairy Boy?"**_

_**Link then turns to Carrie and smiles, "Malon.......this is Carrie."**_

_**Carrie steps forward and smiles, "Hi, Malon."**_

_**Malon nods, "Hi. I don't think I ever saw you around here before."**_

_**Carrie smiles, "It's because I'm not from around here."**_

_**Malon smiles brightly, "Really? A newcomer! Wow. Where're you from?"**_

_**Carrie then puts a hand on the back of her head, "Uhh......some place far, far from here."**_

_**Malon nods, "Wow. Must be quite a ways!"**_

_**Carrie nods, "Oh, believe me, it is."**_

_**Malon giggles a little. She then says, "Are you sure you are not from around here?"**_

_**Carrie then raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"**_

_**Malon then says, "Well......from what I can see.......you look a litte tanned. A lot similar to a Gerudo."**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened, knowing what Gerudos were. A band of desert thieves that only had women for members. One of Carrie's favourite races in Zelda. She felt honoured. Before Carrie went to say anything, Malon then said, "And your clothes......they look like they belong to Sheikah."**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened even more. Sheikah were a lost race of shadow people with very high cunning skills in fighting and hiding. Another one of Carrie's favourite races in the game. To be compared to two of her favourite races in one day, indeed an honour. Before Carrie went to say anything, Link then says, "The clothes were a gift from a friend of ours. Carrie's here to help us."**_

_**Malon's eyes widened, "Help us?"**_

_**Link nods, "Yes. She is the Guardian of Sages."**_

_**Malon lets out a big gasp. She then looks at Carrie, "I-it's an honour to meet the Guardian of Sages!!"**_

_**She then goes in front of Carrie and grabs her hands, "Are you really here to help us?!"**_

_**Carrie smiles and flips their hands, so Carrie is holding Malon's. She nods, "Of course I am. Why else would I be here?"**_

_**Malon smiles, "You are also beautiful, Guardian."**_

_**Carrie smiles, blushing a little, "You are too, Malon."**_

_**Malon blushes and smiles, "And why has the Guardian come to this place? Of all places?"**_

_**Carrie smiles, "I was told I could find a steed here to help me on our journies."**_

_**Malon's face brigthened, "Oh!! Yes! You can find one here! We have lots of horses!"**_

_**Malon then lets her hands slip out of Carrie's hands. She turns, "Just this way....."**_

_**She then walks towards one of the buildings, which Carrie knew was the barn, and opens the door. Malon turns with a smile, "In here."**_

_**Carrie and Link then follow Malon inside. As soon as Carrie set foot into the barn, she gasped. She sees tons of stalls on one side of the room and then the other. One side had horse after horse in most of the stalls. The otherside had cows in them. Malon then goes through them, "Well....here they are."**_

_**Carrie looks each of them over. Malon goes to a goldish looking horse, "This is Braun. He's our strongest and most trusting of others."**_

_**Carrie smiles and pets Braun's nose. Braun closes his eyes in content. Malon smiles, seeing Braun liked Carrie right away. Malon walks to the next horse. It was a very dark brown one, "This one is Lan. He's our smartest horse of all."**_

_**Carrie smiles once more, petting Lan's nose as well. Lan closes his eyes, loving Carrie's touch. Malon smiles again. As she was about to move onto the next one, a big bashing sound was heard. Carrie and Link jumped a little. They look over to see a closed stall, where no one couldn't see into it. Malon sighs, "Don't mind that. It's just Dark kicking again."**_

_**Carrie looks, "Dark?"**_

_**Malon nods, "Yeah. Unfortunately.....he's our most aggressive horse. Not a very good one to own. Wilder than a storm, I'll tell ya that. Can't even come close to taming him properly. He never listens nor does he want anyone near him."**_

_**Carrie looks over at the closed stall. She then looks to Malon, "I want to see him."**_

_**Malon's eyes widened, "Umm......I don't think that's a very good idea."**_

_**Carrie then says, "Please. Let me see him."**_

_**Malon sighs, "Okay.......brace yourself."**_

_**Link then says, "Are you sure you want to see an aggressive horse, Carrie?"**_

_**Carrie then says, "Trust me. I have a feeling."**_

_**Malon then goes to the stall gate, "Ready?"**_

_**Carrie goes in front of it and nods, "Yeah."**_

_**Malon sighs and unlocks the gate. She then slowly opens it. Carrie's eyes widened at the sight. It was a big, black, and beautiful looking horse, all chained up with rope wrapped around his mouth and nose. Carrie gasped, "H-how could you tie up a horse like that?!"**_

_**Malon frowns, "We had to.....otherwise he was going to hurt someone."**_

_**Carrie places a hand on her mouth, being against animal cruelty all of her life. Dark then struggles, kicking everywhere he could, pulling and heaving himself. Carrie then walks closer. Malon gasps, "Be careful!"**_

_**Carrie ignores Malon. She then steps closer to the black horse, whispering, "It's okay.....I'm here to help."**_

_**Dark looks down at Carrie. He tries to back away, unsure on what was gonna happen. Carrie looked Dark over. He was a fairly muscular horse. Terrific shape. His chest was bold and his hooves were big compared to the other horses. Carrie then sticks her hand out, "Come on.......no one's gonna hurt you."**_

_**Dark then struggles more. Malon's eyes widened. Link gasps, "Careful!"**_

_**Carrie then grabs hold of the rope on Dark's nose. She then unties it and tosses it aside. Dark then shakes his head out. He then looks at Carrie. The two made direct eye contact. They had to same eyes. Deep and dark brown with hints of black. Carrie looks back at Dark, "Don't be frightened. I came to take you away from here."**_

_**Dark makes a small grunting sound. Malon gasps, "I don't believe it."**_

_**Carrie then says, "Get the keys to these chains."**_

_**Malon nods, "Okay."**_

_**Malon then runs over to a wall with a hook with keys on it. She then takes the keys and runs back to the stall. She pauses, feeling nervous, unsure of what Dark's next actions would be. Carrie grabs the chains. She then looks at Malon and holds her hand out, "Throw them."**_

_**Malon nods and tosses the keys to Carrie. She then catches them in her palm. Carrie then turns and starts to unlock the chains. As soon as she does, she drops the keys and takes the chains off of Dark. Carrie then tosses the chains aside. Carrie then takes a step back as Dark shakes himself free. Dark then pauses and looks down at Carrie. **_

_**Malon gasps as Link takes a step back. Carrie then looks up at Dark. She then smiles nervously, "Hi......I'm Carrie."**_

_**Dark makes a deep snorting sound. He then walks up to Carrie. Malon gasps, "Oh no!!"**_

_**Carrie then puts her head down, now looking at the floor. Her heart began to race with thundering beats at a time. Dark then puts his snout on Carrie's hair. He takes in a deep whiff of her scent. He then puts his nose on the side of Carrie's face, bumping it to the side a little. He then begins to smell Carrie's scent even more. Dark grunts and flicks his tail. Carrie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She then slowly puts a hand on the side of Dark's face as he continued smelling her. She then began to stroke his side as Dark made a small sound. Carrie then opened her eyes to look at Dark.**_

_**Malon's eyes widened. She then smiles, "Wow....."**_

_**Link's eyes widened as he smiled, "What do you know...."**_

_**Carrie smiles as she kept on petting Dark. She then turns to Malon, "I'll take this one!"**_

_**Malon smiles, "Never in my days have I seen someone tame a horse that quickly! I can tell that horse is gonna be happy with you. It looks like it's meant to be."**_

_**Carrie's smile widens as Dark nudges her with his nose. Carrie turns and pets his nose. Malon then places her hands on her hips, "Dark has really taken a liking to you. I didn't think he'd ever like anyone. Out of all the people in Hyrule.....I'm glad it's you. But then again, you ARE the Guardian of Sages. Always bringing peace to everyone around her, including animals. I hope he helps you greatly on your travels, Guardian."**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened. She then nods and smiles, "Th-thank you Malon. That's very kind and sweet of you. I promise I'll take good care of Dark."**_

_**Dark then nudges Carrie more. Malon giggles, "Or most likely he'll take care of you."**_

_**Carrie chuckles as she pets Dark more. Just then, a rowdy voice was heard, "What in tarnation?!!"**_

_**Everyone then turns to the door. There was a chubby looking man with a big, brown mustache. He also had a bald spot on the top of his head while he had a ponytail at the back. He had big brown eyes. He wore blue overalls, with a bright red shirt underneath, with brown knee pads, and thick brown shoes. Malon smiles, "Daddy!"**_

_**The man then says, "What's going on Malon?"**_

_**Before Malon could say anything, the man notices Link, "Oh, hey there, boy! Long time no see!"**_

_**Link nods with a wave, "Hello, Talon."**_

_**Talon smiles and then he gasps as soon as he saw Dark was loose, "Oh! By Din!! Who set Dark loose????!!!"**_

_**Malon smiles, "It's okay, Daddy. Dark's fine now."**_

_**Talon then sees Carrie. His eyes widened, "Oh. Hello there, young lady. And you are?"**_

_**Carrie walks up to Talon and shakes his hand, "Carrie, sir. Nice to meet you."**_

_**Talon laughs, "You don't have to call me sir! Talon's good enough."**_

_**Carrie smiles, "Alright......Talon."**_

_**Malon smiles widely, "Daddy.........Carrie is the Guardian of Sages."**_

_**Talon's eyes widened, "You're kidding!"**_

_**Malon shakes her head. Talon then looks to Carrie and smiles, "Well I'll be!! So you're the one Hyrule keeps talking about! What an honour!"**_

_**Carrie scratches the back of her head, "Uhh.....yeah...."**_

_**Malon smiles at Talon, "In a matter of seconds, Carrie tamed Dark."**_

_**Talon gasps, "Wow! No wonder Dark was loose when I came in!! Unbelievable!! You really are the true Guardian."**_

_**A small grumble was heard. Everyone then looks at Carrie. She holds her stomach, "Excuse me....."**_

_**Malon gasped, "We are my manners! You and Link must be hungry! Come on, we'll cook you some supper."**_

_**Carrie and Link smile at one another. Malon then says, "Uhh....what should we do with Dark?"**_

_**Carrie smiles, "Let me take care of that."**_

_**After a few moments, Dark was running outside with Epona. Carrie and Link were inside Talon and Malon's house eating dinner. The four sat at the dinner table. They had roast beef, corn on the cob, baked potato, and a nice glass of fresh milk. Carrie began to eat the roast beef first. It tasted tender and juicey in her mouth. She smiles, "Mmm....this is good. Thank you."**_

_**Malon smiles, "It's nothing."**_

_**Link began to eat his corn on the cob. Talon then starts to get more helpings of roast beef, "So, Carrie? How long have you been here?"**_

_**Carrie takes a sip of milk and then says, "I only arrived here today."**_

_**Talon nods, "Okay. How'd you meet up with the boy here?"**_

_**With that, he points from Carrie to Link. Carrie looks to Link and smiles, "Actually, he found me. He saved me from some Stalfos. I was grateful when he took me away to safety."**_

_**Talon smiles, "Well........that's swell at least."**_

_**Carrie still looks at Link, "Yes...it was."**_

_**Link smiles back at her. Malon's eyes widened a little when she saw the two look at one another. She felt a little hurt, a pinch of jealousy. She tried to shake it off, after all, Carrie was the Guardian and a new found friend. Malon then smiles, shaking every bad feeling aside.**_

_**Carrie then began to dig into her corn on the cob. She took big bites as she knawed across the cob. She then licks her lips, "Yumm!!"**_

_**Everyone in the room chuckled at Carrie's expressions on how good the food tasted. Carrie smiles nervously and chuckles with them.**_

_**After dinner, Carrie sat outside on the wooden fence that surrounded the ranch. She smiles as the sky became black and the moon rose in the air for all to see. She leans forward a bit as she watched Dark run along side Epona. Dark then sees Carrie watching. He then starts to run towards Carrie. Dark then stops right in front of Carrie and nudges his head into Carrie's arms. Carrie giggles as she then hugs her new horse. Dark grunts in content as Carrie began to pet the top of his head. **_

_**Link then walks out and leans against the nearest wall. He smiles as he watches Carrie and Dark. Malon then comes beside him, "Hey, Fairy Boy."**_

_**Link turns, "Hey."**_

_**Malon smiles, "So, how are you these days?"**_

_**Link sighs and shrugs, "Alright I guess."**_

_**Malon frowns a little, "Something's bothering you."**_

_**Link smiles a little, "What would you do if you found out that Hyrule's fate rested on your shoulders?"**_

_**Malon looks to the ground, "That is hard. But.....but at least Carrie's here to help."**_

_**Link sighs, "Yeah.....but......right now I am risking someone else's safety. I don't want that for Carrie. I may not know her very well.......but what I do know is that she does not deserve to have the same weight on her shoulders either."**_

_**Malon then looks at Link and then at Carrie, who was still petting Dark, "I see what you mean. But......no one should have to deal with it alone. I can tell that Carrie is a good person......I think she'll be able to handle the weight like you can. Usually that's rare to find two of a kind that can handle that kind of fate in their hands."**_

_**Link nods, "I know. Just because two can handle it, does not mean that both should have to go through it."**_

_**Malon sighs, "So you're saying that Carrie shouldn't go on the journey with you?"**_

_**Link looks to the ground, "I didn't say that. All I am saying is that she shouldn't have to. It is up to her if she chooses to come along. I just.......I just don't want to endanger her. These are my enemies.....not hers."**_

_**Malon nods, "I see. I am sure through time she'll learn as much as you have through your adventures. Like you said, you don't know her that well. For all you know, she could know more things than you thought. Wait and see. You'll find out."**_

_**With that, she places a hand on Link's shoulder. Link looks to Malon and smiles, "Thanks, Malon. I think I'll take you up on that."**_

_**Link then pats Malon's hand on his shoulder. Malon smiles, "Just remember.....things aren't what they seem."**_

_**Malon then removes her hand, "Would you like to stay tonight?"**_

_**Link looks to the skies, "It's too dark to travel......alright."**_

_**He then looks to Malon who was smiling, "Okay. You can use the guest's room."**_

_**Link puts a hand up, "No thanks. I'll ask Carrie if she wants it." **_

_**Malon nods, "Okay. Just let me know."**_

_**With that, Malon turns and walks into the house. Link sighs and looks at Carrie again. He then begins to walk up to her.**_

_**Epona then runs to Carrie and nudges her and Dark. Carrie laughs and almost falls back, "Hey! Watch it!"**_

_**She then leans back up and pets both horses. Link then comes beside her, "Hey, Carrie."**_

_**Carrie looks at Link and smiles, "Hi, Link."**_

_**Link then said, "Malon would like to know if you would like to sleep in the guest's room."**_

_**Carrie then looks at Dark and Epona, "I'd rather sleep in the barn with Dark. Don't want to leave him on his own."**_

_**Link's eyes widened, "You would sleep in a barn just to be with your horse?"**_

_**Carrie nods with a smile, "Uh-huh. Why not? He should start getting use to me as his owner."**_

_**Link thinks for a moment, "Hmm.....that is true. Alright.....that sounds like a good idea."**_

_**Link then says, "In that case......I'll sleep in the barn too, to keep you company."**_

_**Carrie smiles, "Okay."**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**The Legend of Zelda: The Guardian of Sages**_

_**Chapter Three: The Dragon Sword**_

_**The sun began to rise as the morning light passed over the land. A Cuckoo hopped onto the ranch fence and let out a roaring cock-a-doodle-doo.**_

_**In the barn, Carrie closes her eyes tight as she places her hands over her ears, having heard the Cuckoo. She sits up from her hay bed and grumbles. Dark, who laid beside her all night, gently nudges Carrie a good morning. Carrie smiles a little and pets him. She looks to see Link was gone from his hay bed. Her eyes widened as she stands herself up and wipes off her clothes from hay. **_

_**Malon comes in with a bucket. She smiles as soon as she sees Carrie, "Ooh.....you're awake sleepy head! Breakfast is on the table."**_

_**Carrie smiles and nods, "Thanks."**_

_**She then goes to the house and has her breakfast. She had eggs, bacon, and fresh baked bread. Of course she was served a glass of milk as well. After Carrie was done, she stands and smells herself. Surprisingly, she only had a faint smell of barn. Carrie sighs in relief, being thankful her new clothes didn't smell. She then goes down the stairs and sees Talon attending to the chickens. Carrie nods, "Morning, Talon."**_

_**Talon nods, "Morning, Carrie."**_

_**Carrie then asks, "Where's Link?"**_

_**Talon replies, "Oh. That boy's out at the ranch, brushing Epona before departure."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Thank you."**_

_**Talon smiles, "You are most certainly welcome."**_

_**Carrie then runs outside and then to the ranch. She sees Link was brushing Epona, just like Talon said. She smiles and then goes back into the barn. She sees Malon milking a cow with a bucket underneath. Carrie then goes up to her, "Hey there."**_

_**Malon smiles, "Oh. Hi, Carrie."**_

_**Carrie then says, "Need any help?"**_

_**Malon's eyes widened, "Oh? No.....I couldn't trouble you."**_

_**Carrie smiles, "I want to. It's the least I can do since you gave me Dark. Plus it'll only be until Link's ready to leave."**_

_**Malon smiles, "Okay. Umm...."**_

_**Malon then looks around, searching for something for Carrie to do. She then sees a few of the barn corners were messy. She then says as she points to the side of the room, "Uhh......those corners need to be swept. The broom is right beside Dark's stall."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Alright."**_

_**She then grabs the broom and starts sweeping. As Malon continues milking the cow, she then says, "So.......where are you and Link heading off to next? If you don't mind me asking."**_

_**Carrie keeps sweeping, "We're headed to the forests."**_

_**Malon's eyes widened, "Really? Wow. And I heard the forests are dangerous around these times."**_

_**Carrie smiles, "Yeah......but I think me and Link can handle it."**_

_**Malon smiles at Carrie, "I think so too."**_

_**Carrie smiles at Malon. She then looks down and keeps sweeping. **_

_**After a few moments, Link comes into the barn. He smiles as soon as he sees Carrie, "Oh......you're up."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Yeah. What time is it?"**_

_**Link then says, "6:30 am."**_

_**Carrie drops the broom as her eyes widened, "Geez!!"**_

_**Link nods, "Yeah. We should start heading out now."**_

_**Carrie nods back, "Okay. Let's go."**_

_**Outside near the exit of the ranch, Link is putting Epona's bridle on her. Malon and Talon then come out with a few supplies. Malon then goes up to Carrie as she was standing next to Dark. She smiles, "Here are some things for Dark."**_

_**She then hands Carrie two pouches attached to rope. Inside was a grey blanket, a brush, and some horse food. Carrie takes it and smiles, "Thanks."**_

_**Talon then comes and hands Carrie a black bridle and saddle, "You'll need these too."**_

_**Carrie smiles more, "Aww.....thanks, Talon."**_

_**Talon smiles, "Not a problem."**_

_**Carrie then puts on the grey blanket, and then straps the saddle over it. Next was putting the pouches over Dark on his back for him to carry. Carrie then looks to Dark and shows him the bridle, "May I?"**_

_**Dark then lowers his head. Carrie smiles as she places the bridle over him and ties it. Malon then goes up to Carrie, "I...I also made this last night. It's for luck."**_

_**She then hands Carrie a black and purple quilted collar with a red strip going around it for design. Carrie's eyes widened when she took it in her hands. Carrie smiles, "Thank you.....Malon."**_

_**With that, she hugs Malon. Her eyes widened when Carrie hugged her. Malon smiles as she hugs her back. Carrie leans back, "Thank you for your kindness."**_

_**Malon smiles, "It's my pleasure. If you ever run out of food or supplies.....feel free to drop back here."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Thank you."**_

_**Talon then hands another rope with pouches to Link, "Oh. Can't forget your Lon Lon Milk!!"**_

_**Link takes it, "Thanks."**_

_**He then loads it onto Epona's back. Carrie goes in front of Dark and ties the quilted collar around his neck. Carrie smiles, "Looking good, Dark."**_

_**Link and Carrie then mount onto their horses. Carrie waves, "Bye, Malon. Bye, Talon."**_

_**Malon waves, "Good luck!"**_

_**Talon waves, "So long you two!"**_

_**With that, Carrie turns and whips her horse's bridle, "Ya!!"**_

_**Link then whips his horse's bridle as well, "Hi-ya!!"**_

_**Carrie and Link then road off into the fields, not looking back for further goodbyes.**_

_**Dark and Epona ran fast into the fields along side each other. Carrie looks to Link and laughs, having fun. Link smiles and chuckles. Carrie looks ahead and whips Dark's bridle, "Ya!!"**_

_**Dark began to run faster than Epona, as the back of Carrie's hair and cloak flowed backwards with the wind. Link smirks and then whips Epona's bridle, "Hi-ya!!"**_

_**Epona then caught up to Dark's speed. The two horses were evenly matched in speed. Carrie looks over and smirks and then looks ahead as the wind came into her face. Link smiles as the wind did the same to him.**_

_**The sun rose a little higher in the air, indicating it was close to mid-day. Carrie's eyes widened when she saw the old tree. She smiles as she also saw the bend. Carrie then whips Dark's bridle for him to go faster. Link smiles and did the same to Epona's bridle to catch up. They turn around the bend and see a tunnel. They both pull on their bridle and say at the same time, "Woah!"**_

_**Dark and Epona come to a stop right in front of the tunnel. Link then dismounts his horse as Carrie did the same. Link walks in front of the tunnel, "Here we are. Beyond this tunnel is Kokiri Forest."**_

_**Carrie smiles, "Yeah. I can't wait to see it."**_

_**Link then looks to Carrie with a smile, "It's where I have been raised.....at least.......for the first ten years of my life."**_

_**Carrie smiles, having known everything about Link. To keep it casual, she nods, "That must have been hard."**_

_**Link looks to the ground and sighs, "It wasn't so bad."**_

_**Carrie then pats his shoulder with her hand. Link smiles at Carrie, "Shall we?"**_

_**Carrie nods, "We shall..."**_

_**They both look to the tunnel and walk inside. On the otherside was a wooden bridge with orbs flying about. Carrie smiled as she looked around. Ahead was another tunnel. Link went on ahead as Carrie followed behind. On the otherside of the other tunnel, was a big forest with wooden houses everywhere, like a small woodland village. Carrie looks around, loving the beautiful sight of what was before them, Kokiri Forest. Orbs were flying everywhere, making the sight more worth while.**_

_**Carrie then kicks the ground. She then felt something. She looks down and sees a stick. She picks it up and swings it. Link was ahead looking around. He thinks outloud, "Where are all the Kokiri?"**_

_**Kokiri were people that consisted of only children. In these forests, the Kokiri never grew up. A rumor was said that if a Kokiri left the forests, they'd die. Carrie looks around as she swings the stick. Link looks to see a big tree with a house on it. Link's eyes widened, "My......my house...."**_

_**Carrie goes to Link and sees. Link then looks to Carrie, "I'll be back.....search for Kokiri."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Okay."**_

_**Link then turns and heads to his house. Carrie felt uncomfortable being alone for some strange reason. She usually never minded being by herself. Carrie then gripped the stick and backed up. She then bumped into something that made a high pitched squeak. Carrie froze. She then slowly turns around. Her eyes widened at what it was that was turning around to look at her. It had a round snout with one hole and was fairly small in height and red and orange leaves for hair, if you could call it hair, with bright orange eyes that glew. It was a Deku Scrub.**_

_**Carrie screamed at the same time the Deku Scrub did. Before the Deku Scrub did anything, Carrie then hit it in the head with her stick hard! On the first blow, it fell down with a faded out squeak. Carrie's eyes widened. She poked it with the stick. It didn't move. **_

_**Link comes running, "What happened?! I heard you scream."**_

_**Carrie backs away, "I......uhh...I came across a Deku Scrub and whacked it in the head with a stick."**_

_**Link then kneels over the Deku Scrub's body, "What did you do to this poor thing? It's out cold."**_

_**Carrie raises her voice, "I just said I hit it in the head with a stick!!"**_

_**Link stands, "Why'd you hit it in the head?"**_

_**Carrie then said, "It was either that or have it shoot a Deku Nut at my ass!!"**_

_**Link's eyes widened. He then sighs and puts out his hand, "Hand me the stick."**_

_**Carrie grips the stick, "No. My stick!"**_

_**Link walks closer, "I mean it. Give me the stick."**_

_**Link then grabs Carrie's wrist. Carrie gasps, "Hey!"**_

_**She then hits Link's hand with the stick. Link jumps back, "Ow!!"**_

_**He waves his hand over and over again, trying to ease the pain. Link grunts, "Why'd you hit me?!!"**_

_**Carrie grips her stick, "Because......I don't want you taking my stick."**_

_**Link sighs as the pain eased, "You didn't have to hit me."**_

_**Carrie then says, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It was only for you to let my wrist go."**_

_**Link shakes his head, "Now I am nervous to see what would happen if a sword landed into your hands."**_

_**Link then looks over the place and then sees ledges. Over the ledges was another tunnel. Link then said, "Come on.....we might find what we need in the Lost Woods."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Alright." **_

_**As she went to walk, a giant purple flower rose up from the ground. It made a snapping sound and turned to take a bite from Carrie. Her eyes widened. She thought quickly and started to hit it with the stick over and over again. Carrie didn't stop. The flower fell down on the ground. Carrie kept on hitting it even when it was down. Link came and grabbed her, "Woah.....calm down. You don't have to keep beating down the Deku Baba."**_

_**Deku Baba was a giant man-eating plant, with a purple-blue head with teeth. Carrie started gasping, "I-I'm sorry. I'm not use to seeing man-eating plants trying to eat me!"**_

_**Link nods, "Okay.....just stick with me okay?"**_

_**Carrie began to laugh. Link looks, "What?"**_

_**Carrie laughs, "Stick.......with you?"**_

_**Link realized his hidden pun. Link shakes his head, "Very funny...."**_

_**Carrie still laughed as they walked on. The first ledge Link climbed on and then turned to grab Carrie's hand. He then pulls her up and heads for the next one. Link then climbs onto the vines. Carrie did the same. They climb over the last ledge and see the tunnel. They both went through it. On the otherside was a bunch of other tunnels. Carrie swung her stick and broke it, "Aww....."**_

_**Link sees, "Good, maybe you'll focus now."**_

_**Carrie then grabs the other side of the broken stick and starts drumming along a tree. Carrie starts to chuckle as she starts to drum more. Link goes to Carrie as she was drumming. She then drummed along the tree truck and used Link's head as the last note. Link's eyes widened as Carrie laughed.**_

_**Link raises an eyebrow, "Are people this immature in your world?"**_

_**Carrie then says, "Sometimes. Do people always have tight asses in yours?"**_

_**Link's eyes widened as he looked behind himself and covers his behind. Carrie sighs, "Not literally. It means you need to loosen up.....have a sense of humor."**_

_**Link then removes his hands from his behind. Carrie laughs, "Ooh......I should use my world's expressions more often. Your reactions are so funny!"**_

_**Link gives her a small glare. Carrie then drops the sticks, "Okay. I'm done now."**_

_**Link then turns, "This way."**_

_**Carrie then follows Link into another tunnel. On the otherside was more tunnels. Link lead the way, as soon as Carrie walked by a tunnel, the eye on each side of her gauntlets glew. Carrie looks, "What the.....?"**_

_**She turns to the tunnel. Her gauntlets glew even more. Link looks, "What's the matter?"**_

_**Carrie looks to Link, "Something's in here."**_

_**Link then says, "That's not the way to the Sacred Forest Meadow."**_

_**Carrie looks in the tunnel, "Just come on...."**_

_**Carrie goes through the tunnel. Link sighs and follows. On the otherside were more tunnels. Carrie puts her arms out. She points them at each tunnel. As soon as she pointed at the left one, her gauntlets glew again. Carrie and Link then go through that tunnel. On the otherside was a small meadow. The grass was yellow and the trees were so big, that it made the meadow dim in sunlight. A bright ray of sunshine was shining down in the middle of the meadow. Carrie and Link's eyes widened. There was a grey pedestal covered in green vines. In the pedestal was a sword with a shimmering grey and silver blade and a purple handle with bits of red wrapped around it. Carrie smiled even more as she saw it looked just like a samurai sword.**_

_**Link looks, "It....it can't be."**_

_**Carrie smiles, "I think it is. The Dragon Sword!!"**_

_**Link then says, "That's......that's a strange looking sword. I never seen anything like it. I can't even tell the type of blade it is."**_

_**Carrie says, "It's a kitana."**_

_**Link looks, "What's that?"**_

_**Carrie smiles, "In my land....it's considered one of the top best blades that was ever made. It was used by highly skilled swordsmen called Samurai."**_

_**Link's eyes widened, "Samurai. Hm......kinda like a knight?"**_

_**Carrie then says, "Sort of....only some of them don't need armour."**_

_**Link gasps, "Wow."**_

_**Carrie then goes up to the sword, "Okay....if I AM the Guardian of Sages.....then I should be able to pull this out."**_

_**Link watches closely. Carrie then steps in front of the sword and places her hand on the handle. Carrie then grips it tight and tries with all of her might to pull it out. Electricity started to go around the blade as Carrie took a step back, removing the sword from it's resting place. She holds her sword in the air as massive lightning hit it and surged around Carrie and the sword. Massive wind blew around her as she lowers the sword to get a good look at it. The sunlight turned back to normal as the blade glimmered in it's light. Carrie's eyes widened, not believing what just happened.**_

_**Link removes his hand away from his face, when he covered himself from the wind and lightning, and looks at Carrie. She gasps, "My....God......"**_

_**Link goes beside her, "You....you really are the Guardian."**_

_**Carrie still stares at the blade. She swallowed deeply, still taking in what just happened. Link looks to the ground, with some tree roots sticking out. He sees something laying there. He picks it up. It was a black sheathe with a bright purple dragon designed on it with red eyes. Link turns to Carrie, "You might need this.....Guardian."**_

_**Carrie looks at the sheathe. She nods and takes it. She then puts the sword in it and ties it to her left side with her red sash. She then looks up at Link. He looks down and smiles, "Let's go save this land."**_

_**Carrie nods, "I am prepared to serve it."**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**The Legend of Zelda: The Guardian of Sages**_

_**Chapter Four: What Lies Within the Forest Temple**_

_**Link was leading the way through each tunnel within the Lost Woods. Carrie followed behind, having one hand on her new sword at all times. Navi flies out, "Wow. The Dragon Sword is more amazing than I pictured!!"**_

_**Carrie smiles, "It sure is."**_

_**Navi gasps as she flies to Link, "Hey! Listen!! I wonder what's going on in the forest right now......I'm worried about Saria too!"**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened when she heard the name **_**Saria**_**. Link nods, "I'm worried too. I have a bad feeling."**_

_**Saria was a girl who was from the Kokiri Forest. She was also Link's best friend since childhood. Carrie nods, "We should hurry."**_

_**Link nods, "Right."**_

_**They then come across an area with a small water hole. When Link went to lead the way to the next tunnel, a little boy stood in front of it. He shouted, "Hault!!"**_

_**The boy had spiked out orange hair. He wore a green cap that stuck out and a sleeveless green shirt with matching shorts that were ripped. He also wore green shoes to go with it. His big blue eyes stared up at Carrie and Link. **_

_**Link's eyes widened, "Mido!"**_

_**Mido was indeed the kid's name. His eyes widened, "How do you know my name??"**_

_**Link then says, "It's me.....Link."**_

_**Mido shakes his head, "You're not Link! He disappeared long ago and never came back!"**_

_**Link then says, "Let us pass through......Saria needs our help!"**_

_**Mido shakes his head, "No! I don't trust you! Prove to me that you're friends of Saria's!"**_

_**Link then got out his ocarina. He then plays a small and catchy tune. Carrie smiles, "Saria's Song."**_

_**Mido's eyes widened, "Only Saria's friends know that song!"**_

_**Mido pauses and looks up at Link. He then sighs, "Okay....you can go through. I'll trust you."**_

_**Link smiles as he goes through. As Carrie went to go through, Mido blocks, "Not you! I don't trust you!"**_

_**Carrie glares at Mido, "Step aside pipsqueak!!"**_

_**As Carrie went to pass, Mido blocks her, "NO! I can't!!"**_

_**Carrie sighs in frustration, "Fine. Do it the hard way."**_

_**She then kicks Mido aside. His head hits a rock and he is then knocked out. Carrie smiles a little, "Oops?"**_

_**As she went to go into the tunnel, her gauntlets glow again. She looks down, "Huh?"**_

_**Carrie looks around as her gauntlets glow even more. Carrie then points her arm around the area. Her gauntlets glow as soon as she points to the water hole. Carrie's eyes widened. She then walks over to the water hole and looks into it. She saw something sparkle a silver shine at the very bottom. Carrie then walks into the cool water and dives in. She swims to the very bottom and grabs the silver item. She then swims to the surface, now wet, and climbs out of the water hole. She then looks at the item she found. It was a sparkling silver flute. Carrie smiles, "Cool!!"**_

_**She then runs into the tunnel to catch up with Link, who was waiting on the otherside for her. Link then walks up to her, "What took you? And why are you all wet?"**_

_**Carrie then says, "Uhh.....Mido gave me a hard time and I found something in the water hole."**_

_**Link's eyes widened a bit, "What did you find?"**_

_**Carrie then shows Link the flute, "This. It was just laying at the very bottom of that water hole."**_

_**Navi then flies to Carrie and looks at the flute. Navi gasps, "Could it be?? No....it can't be!!"**_

_**Carrie looks at Navi, "What is it?"**_

_**Navi bounces up and down, making jingle sounds. She then says, "It looks like the Zora's lost and most sacred treasure!! The Zora Flute!!"**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened. Zoras were a race of fish-like people from the water regions of Hyrule. Carrie then says, "W-wow! If we come across the Zoras, i'll return it to them."**_

_**Carrie then places it inside her red sash. Link then walks on ahead, "Okay. Let us keep going."**_

_**Carrie follows, "Alright."**_

_**Link then runs straight through another tunnel. Carrie then follows behind. Link then runs into a left tunnel and then a right. Carrie then runs to try and keep up. At least some of her clothes began to dry. Navi then sticks by Carrie, to make sure she didn't get lost, "This way, Carrie!!"**_

_**Carrie then follows Navi. They then go through another tunnel and see a vast meadow with green and yellow grass. Carrie smiles, "The Sacred Forest Meadow!!"**_

_**Link was at an opening looking through it with caution. Carrie runs up to him, "What is it?"**_

_**Link puts a finger on his lips, "Shhh......there's Moblins here."**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened, "Moblins?"**_

_**Carrie then looks around the bend. Her eyes widened at the sight. It was at least an eight foot tall creature. It had a dark, chestnut brown, bulldog-like face. It had demonic red eyes as well. It wore armour on it's shoulders, chest, and wrists. It carried with it a giant spear. It's muscles were big and visable, making it look viscious and strong. Carrie took a big gulp, "Geez...they look dangerous."**_

_**Link nods, "They are. If they see you....they will attack on sight."**_

_**The Moblin then walked right in front of them. Carrie gasped. Link then got out his Master Sword and sliced it. The Moblin screamed and faded. Carrie smiles, "Good job."**_

_**Link smiles, "Thanks."**_

_**Carrie then took a good look at Link's Master Sword. It had a purple blue handle with a yellow design in the center. It was indeed nice close up. Carrie smiles as Link then got his shield out as well. It was a Hylian Shield. It was silver around the edges and was blue in the middle. The designs of the Triforce and a red bird were on it. Link then turns to Carrie, "Let's go."**_

_**Carrie nods as she then gets out her Dragon Sword. Link then goes in further. He whispers, "Come on."**_

_**Carrie then follows behind. He then runs into the maze-like area and makes a turn. Carrie then catches up. Link stops as he saw another Moblin. Luckily it's back was turned. Link then runs at full speed at the Moblin. He then jumps into the air and swings his sword into a stabbing motion. Link roars, "Yaaagh!!"**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened at Link's speed. Link slays the Moblin and lands onto his feet. He pants, catching his breath. Carrie walks out, "Wow......that was amazing!"**_

_**Link smiles, "Your turn."**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened, "Me?"**_

_**Link nods, "The next one is yours. I want to see how good your sword skills are. I should at least see how much I should teach you."**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened more, "Teach me? You want to teach me?"**_

_**Link then says, "At some point. You don't seem the type to have mastery of swordsplay yet."**_

_**Carrie's eyes narrowed, "How would you know?"**_

_**Link smirks, "That is why I want you to destroy the next one. So I can see how much you know."**_

_**Carrie sighs, "Okay. I'll do it."**_

_**Link then leads the way towards the next corner in the maze. They turn and see another Moblin. Link then goes right behind Carrie. He then whispers right into her ear, "First thing to wielding a sword is your stance. Your stance will determine how easy you will move. Make sure your grip on your sword is firm."**_

_**Carrie flinched a little as Link's voice sent little shivers down her spine. Not from fear, not from discomfort, but from warmth and content. Link then says, "Let's see your stance."**_

_**Carrie then straightens herself up and puts her sword out in front of her. She then puts her feet apart and crouches a little. Link smiles, "Not bad."**_

_**Link puts his sword and shield away. He then places his hand on Carrie's stomach and pulls her against himself. He then puts his hands on Carrie's hands upon her sword. Carrie's eyes widened at the suddeness. Link then crouches with her only slightly. He then whispers, "Crouch only slightly......so your movements will be made easier when you make them."**_

_**He then loosens his grip on Carrie's hands, "Don't grip too tightly.....your sword will be knocked out of your hands that way if you are hit."**_

_**Link then places his hands on Carrie's hips, "Make sure the space of your feet is the same as your waist."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Okay...."**_

_**She then turns her head to look at Link. He smiles softly, "You see? Easier isn't it?"**_

_**Carrie smiles softly. Link found himself staring at her. Carrie stares back. Link then realized that his hands were still on Carrie's waist. He then lets go, "Now......show me what you can do."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Right."**_

_**She then peers at the Moblin, who was beside the bend. He then turns around and began to walk away, away from them. Carrie takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She then closes her eyes and concentrates. Her sword began to glow a light reddish colour. Sparkles began to surround the Dragon Sword. Link watches with interest and smiles.**_

_**Carrie then opens her eyes and runs at the Moblin, "GAH!!"**_

_**The Moblin heard Carrie's battle cry. As the Moblin turned around to face Carrie, she then thrusts her sword into it's chest. The Moblin froze for a moment and then faded into nothingness. Carrie then thrusts her sword back and sheathes it.**_

_**Link's eyes widened at the display. He smiles even more. He then walks up to Carrie, "Wow. That was impressive. Very good."**_

_**Carrie smiles, "Thank you, Link."**_

_**Navi bounces into view, "That was amazing, Guardian!"**_

_**Carrie nods, "Thanks."**_

_**Link then smiles, "Let's move on."**_

_**Link then gets out his sword and shield again. He turns the next corner and goes into a small passage. He then looks from left to right. Carrie comes in from behind with Navi. Link then runs and kills another Moblin with his sword. Carrie comes in, "Nice."**_

_**Link smiles at her. He then turns and goes to the left direction. He sees there wasn't another Moblin around the bend. He then runs and jumps into a small pool of water at the end of the passage. Carrie follows and jumps in with him. Link whispers, "Wait in here, okay?"**_

_**Carrie nods. Link then swims to the edge and sees another Moblin. Link waits until the Moblin's back was turned. The Moblin then turns his back. Link then climbs out and runs at it. He then slices it from behind. He made a small grunting sound when he hit the Moblin. After the Moblin faded, Link then runs back to Carrie. He then kneels and places his sheild down and sticks his hand out, "Okay..."**_

_**Carrie then grabs Link's hand. Link then pulls Carrie out of the pool. Both of them were now wet. Link then picks up his sheild and stands up. Carrie stood up as well. They look to see a pair of stone stairs. Carrie smiles, "We're almost there."**_

_**Link then runs to the stairs. Carrie follows, "Careful!"**_

_**Link then stops and sees another Moblin, only different. This one had a giant club instead of a spear. Navi flies up to the two, "A Club Moblin."**_

_**Link then says, "How are we gonna get through that?"**_

_**Carrie then says, "This one's mine."**_

_**Link's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"**_

_**Carrie nods without a word. She then steps up onto the final stair step. Link whispers, "Be careful."**_

_**Carrie nods, "I will...."**_

_**The Club Moblin then sees Carrie. He roars and began to bash his club over and over again, causing a big wave to come towards Carrie. She then began to run to the side, dodging it. She then draws the Dragon Sword out and begins to run towards the Club Moblin. It then began to bash it's club again towards Carrie on the side. She then ran to the otherside, once again dodging the Moblin's waves of destruction. Closer and closer she came. As the Club Moblin went to take it's final swing, Carrie then stabs her sword into its chest. It lets out a loud cry of pain. Carrie then roars, "GYAH!!"**_

_**She then slices the sword out from the Moblin's side. It then faded as Carrie sheathes her sword once again. **_

_**Link's eyes widened even more. He then runs up to Carrie, "Wow!! Way to go!!"**_

_**Link then puts his sword and sheild away. He smiles and then hugs Carrie, lifting her up in the air and spinning her. Carrie gasps and began to laugh. Carrie then wraps her arms around Link, hugging him back. Link then places her back on her feet. They both look at one another. Link smiles as Carrie smiled back. Carrie then says, "Come on.......we have a job to do."**_

_**Link nods, "Indeed we do."**_

_**Carrie then walks away from Link's embrace. Link then looks to the ground, wondering why he's been getting new feelings. Carrie walks up the remaining stairs, trying to hide her blush. Link then follows behind Carrie finally. They both reach the top of the stairs.**_

_**Link goes ahead of Carrie and pauses, looking down at a tree stump. Link's eyes deepen into saddness. Carrie then goes beside him and places a hand on his shoulder, knowing that Saria use to sit on that stump that Link stared down upon.**_

_**Just then, a swoop was heard behind them. Carrie and Link both turn to see a figure dressed in an outfit that was two shades of purple. The figure had tight sleeves and pants with matching boots. The figure also had bandages on their wrists and a few of their fingers. Over the figure's body suit was a ripped white toga that went up to their stomach. It had the same design as Carrie's gauntlets on it, the red lining of an eye. A white collar covered their face like a mask. Their blonde spikey bangs stuck out from their white bandage-like head wear. The figure also had red eyes that stood out.**_

_**Link's eyes widened, "Sheik...."**_

_**Sheik then walks up to them, "I see you have found the Guardian of Sages, Link."**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened when she looked upon Sheik. Carrie then stayed silent. Sheik then bows his head, "I am honoured to meet you, Guardian. I am Sheik."**_

_**Carrie nods, "I'm Carrie."**_

_**Sheik nods, "I am glad Link has found you."**_

_**Carrie smiles, "So am I."**_

_**Sheik nods and then says, "The flow of time is always cruel.....Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it.....A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days....In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest."**_

_**Sheik then gets out a small gold harp. He starts to play a nice tune. It was pretty and soft. Carrie smiles as Sheik began to play the song Minuet of Forest. Sheik paused for a moment and then played it again.**_

_**Link then gets out his ocarina. Carrie sees, not knowing what to do. She then had a sudden urge to pull out the Zora Flute. So she did. Link and Carrie then close their eyes. As Link began to play his ocarina, Carrie began to play her flute. They both played back the exact notes Sheik played. Sheik then began to play with them with his harp.**_

_**Link and Carrie then play back the notes again. Sheik, Link, and Carrie's notes became one and faded as they all stopped playing. Link then smiles as he looks at his ocarina and then looks to Carrie.**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened when she looked down at her flute. Carrie never knew how to play the flute. She wondered how she was able to play. Sheik then says, "Link.......Carrie........I'll see you again....."**_

_**Sheik then backs up a few paces and throws a Deku Nut. Within the flash of the Deku Nut, Sheik was gone. Carrie's eyes widened. Link then looks to Carrie, "I didn't know you could play."**_

_**Carrie then looks to Link, "Neither did I."**_

_**Link sighs, "Let's go inside the Forest Temple."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Okay."**_

_**Link then looks up and see the Temple. It was made from white stone, nice and smooth. The stairs were broken or incomplete, Carrie couldn't tell. Link then looks at a tree to the temple. Carrie gasps, remembering something. She then runs to Link in a panic, "Link!! Please tell me you got the Hookshot!!!!"**_

_**Link's eyes widened, "How did you--?! Yes.....of course I did!"**_

_**Carrie sighs in relief, "Good....."**_

_**Link then shakes his head and looks up at the tree. He then looks to Carrie, "Hang on to me."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Okay."**_

_**She then goes right up to Link and wraps her arms around him. Link then places a hand on the small of her back and pulls her close against himself. He then gets out his Hookshot. It was a blue purple hookshot with a silver tip shaped like an arrow and a silver handle. He then holds onto Carrie tight as Carrie held onto Link tight. He then shoots the Hookshot at the tree. It then clamps itself into the branch and pulls them up. Link grunts, "Hi-ya!"**_

_**Carrie closes her eyes and gasps. Carrie and Link then land on their feet, right in front of the entrance to the Forest Temple. Link then puts his Hookshot away. He then shakes Carrie a little, who still had her eyes closed, "Hey. It's okay, Carrie. We are here now."**_

_**Carrie opens one eye and then both. Link finally lets Carrie go, "Let's go in."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Okay."**_

_**They both then run inside the Forest Temple. Once inside, Carrie looks around as she lets out a giant gasp, "Wow! It's exactly how I imagined it to be!"**_

_**Link looks around as well, "Quite a place to look upon....."**_

_**The place was filled with vines, grass, and stoned architecture. There were two trees standing on either side of the room. Carrie then remembered something. She then looks up to the left tree. She points up, "Link......there's a chest up there that contains a key."**_

_**Link looks, "How do you know?"**_

_**Carrie then said, "I just do...."**_

_**Link nods, "Alright......let's go get it."**_

_**As soon as Carrie and Link stepped forward, two wolf-like creatures rose from the ground and howled. Link quickly gets out his sword, "Wolfos!!"**_

_**As one went to attack Carrie, Link blocked it off with his sword. He grunts as he shoves it back. He then says, "Get the key! I'll hold them off!!"**_

_**Carrie gasps and nods, "Right."**_

_**She then looks around and sees vines on the right side of the room. She ran to them and began to climb them. Up and up she went. She felt a tad nervous. She takes a deep breath, whispering, "Don't look down......don't look down....."**_

_**Carrie looked down. Carrie gasps and closes her eyes tight, realizing how high she climbed. She then took a big swallow and looked up. She then continued to climb up the vines.**_

_**Link jumps back as the Wolfos slash at him. He then swings his sword, "Ha!!"**_

_**The Wolfos howl once again and run back and forth, circling their prey. As they dove at Link, he then blocks with his sheild, causing him to slide back, having his feet scrape against the ground. He grunts as he pulled his strength together and begins to push the Wolfos back. He then then swings his sword behind him. His sword began to glow energy around it, getting bigger and bigger the longer Link held it there. Link then let's down his sheild and spins around, "Gah!!"**_

_**Both Wolfos were vanquished by his Spin Attack. Link panted, catching his breath. He looks up, "C-Carrie?"**_

_**Carrie was at the top of the tree on the right side of the room. She looks down, "Link!!"**_

_**Link shouts, "You get the key yet?"**_

_**Carrie shoke her head, "Not yet.....give me a second."**_

_**Link shouts, "Okay!"**_

_**Carrie then looks ahead and sees a small chest perched up on the other tree. She then walks to the edge. She jumps over then the other tree's branch. She slips, "AH!!"**_

_**Link gasps and shouts, "Carrie!!!!"**_

_**Carrie then grabs on the branch as she fell. Link sighs in relief, "Are you okay?!"**_

_**Carrie closes her eyes, not wanting to look down, "I.....I think so....."**_

_**She then wraps her legs around then branch for extra grip. She then climbs herself over the branch and goes over to the ledge. She sighs, feeling terrified. She then sees the chest in front of her. She opens the chest and looks inside. There was a small silver key inside. She smiles and grabs it. She looks down to Link, "I got it!!"**_

_**Link smiles, "Bring it down!"**_

_**Carrie nods, "Okay...."**_

_**She then looks across to the other tree she just came from. She jumps over, only this time, she managed to keep her balance. She then jumps onto the vines and begins to climb down.**_

_**Link then goes over to the vines, watching Carrie climb down. Once she was within reach, Link grabs her waist and puts her down on her feet. Carrie turns and smiles, showing Link the key, "Let's do this thing."**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**The Legend of Zelda: The Guardian of Sages**_

_**Chapter Five: Welcomed Enemies**_

_**Link then looks ahead and sees a door, "Look."**_

_**Carrie sees, "Let's go through it."**_

_**Link nods, "Right."**_

_**They both then walk to the door and open it. They walk inside, one after the other. Inside the door was a hallway with vines all over the ceiling and leaking onto the sides of the walls. Across the hall was another door. As Carrie went to move, Link grabs her shoulder, "Hold on...."**_

_**Carrie shrugs, "What?"**_

_**Link points up, "Skulltula....."**_

_**Carrie looks up at the ceiling, seeing a big white spider with a skull for a body. It also had big yellow and black legs. Carrie then says, "I got this."**_

_**She then walks towards the Skulltula. It then weaves itself down in front of Carrie and growls. It then turns around. Carrie then got out her sword and slices it. She then kills it in one hit. Carrie sighs, "Skulltula's weakness......their backside."**_

_**Link then walks on ahead, "Let's move."**_

_**Carrie then follows along. Link then opens the other door. He goes through it, followed by Carrie. Once on the other side, there was a set of stairs. In the center of the room was a brown elevator of some sort. It was surrounded by four different coloured torches. One was green, red. purple, and blue. Each burning like ordinary fire. As soon as Link stepped forward, the flames then burn out into a ring. A moment later, a red and purple poe appeared. Then a green and blue poe appeared right after. They all turn away, causing the elevator to go down into the ground, sealing it. The poes then all float away into separate directions of the temple. A second after they disappeared, a small shrieky laugh was heard, then silence.**_

_**Carrie sighs, "Great....."**_

_**Link then says, "We will work our way around it."**_

_**He then runs forward, "Come on."**_

_**Carrie follows along. The room was big, made from grey stone. One the left was another set of stairs, ahead was another set of stairs, and on the right was a balcony with a door below it. Link looks around, "Which way?"**_

_**Carrie runs to the left, "This way."**_

_**Link looks, "How do you know?"**_

_**Carrie sighs, "I've been right so far haven't I?"**_

_**Carrie then climbs up a small ledge and then runs up the stairs. Link shrugs and then follows along. There was a door up the stairs with a big silver lock on it. Link stops beside Carrie, "Locked....."**_

_**Carrie then gets out the key the puts it inside the lock. It then unlocks and disappears along with the key. Carrie opens it and goes inside, followed by Link. On the otherside was another hallway with vines. A Skulltula was hanging above. Carrie runs up to it. It weaves down and growls and turns it's back. Carrie then slices it and runs to the next door ahead. Link then catches up, "I'll go first this time."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Alright."**_

_**Link then opens the door. He then goes inside, again....followed by Carrie. On the otherside of the door was a big room with a very high ceiling. It had big stone-like pillars on either side. In front of them was a skull with wings and was glowing like blue fire. If Carrie was correct, it was called a Blue Bubble. Carrie flinched a little, knowing these creatures were an annoyance. Carrie then ran passed it and went on ahead. She saw a ladder and began to climb it. Link then followed suit. Once Carrie was on the ledge, to her right was another ladder. Carrie then sheathes her sword and climbs it. Link was right behind her. Carrie then pulls herself up onto another ledge. Once they were both up on it, they run to their left. There was a dead end and an opening on their left. They then run through it. As soon as they stepped forward, Navi stops them, "Listen!! There are arrows painted on the floor!"**_

_**Link looks down, "So there is!"**_

_**Link then followed the arrows to where they came from. To their left was a giant blue stone block. Link then goes up to it, "Carrie....help me move this thing."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Okay."**_

_**Carrie and Link both crouch down and began to pull the block. Carrie closes her eyes tight, grunting, "Man.....didn't think it'd be THIS heavy!! Holy crap!!"**_

_**Link grunts a little from the weight as well. He takes a breath, "Just....keep.....pulling."**_

_**They pull back a few more paces and stop. Carrie falls back onto her bottom, breathing heavily, "I.....never.....want.....to.....do that again!"**_

_**Link breathes heavily as well, "Get up.....we have to.....keep...going."**_

_**Carrie gets up, "Aw.....this is a pain in the ass!"**_

_**They then go to the side of the block and began to push it forward. Carrie then clenches her teeth, "Grr....!!"**_

_**Link began to grunt, pushing with all of his might. They keep pushing the block until it stopped. Link sighs, "There."**_

_**Carrie then runs to the opening where the block came from. Link follows, "We are you going?"**_

_**Carrie then runs around a ledge and into another opening where the block stood. Link follows and sees what Carrie was doing. They then go to the block and push it once again. They push it a bit further and then the block falls into an imprint on the floor, setting it in place. Carrie sighs in relief, "Done...."**_

_**Carrie then climbs onto the block. To her right was another ledge. So Carrie then climbs that. Link follows along. Carrie gasps, "Wait here!"**_

_**Link's eyes widened, "What is it?"**_

_**Carrie jumps down the ledge and then the block, "Forgot something."**_

_**She then runs into the opening where the block once stood. Inside in the wall was a ladder. Carrie then climbs it. She then runs to her right and then took another right into another opening. There inside was a giant bronze coloured block. Carrie sighs, "Here goes nothing...."**_

_**She then rams herself into the block and began to push it. Further and further the block went. After a few moments, the block finally stops with a thud. Indicating it was against a wall where it should be. Carrie breathes heavily and shakes her head to snap out of it. She then runs back to where she came from. She climbs down the ladder, climbs up the blue block, and then the ledge. Link was at the top still waiting, "Well?"**_

_**Carrie nods, "This way..."**_

_**Carrie then runs into another stone opening to their right. There, the bronze block was shown. Carrie then says, "Let's push this."**_

_**Link nods, "Alright."**_

_**They both then push on the block, making it slide forward. They push it further and then the block falls into another imprint on the floor. Carrie and Link both sigh in relief. They then climb the block and then another ledge. Link runs on ahead, turning to a right and then another. Carrie drew her sword and followed along. There was another ladder. Link climbs it first. Carrie then climbs after him. Once at the top, they turn a right and see a big stone room with a door ahead with an open eye above. They was two Blue Bubbles in the room. Carrie then slashes once, while Link hookshots the other and slices it with his Master Sword. They then run ahead to the door. It was locked. Carrie sighs, "Damn!"**_

_**Link then says, "Looks like we got to go find more keys....."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Yeah...."**_

_**Moments later, Carrie and Link end up back in the main room with the sealed elevator. Link looks to Carrie, "Which way?"**_

_**Carrie looks around, trying to memorize the temple, that she had played so many times in her world. She then closes her eyes and thinks. She then opens her eyes at a realization. Carrie then turns to her left and points at some stairs across the room, "Let's go that way."**_

_**Link nods, "Okay. Let's go then."**_

_**Link then runs ahead and climbs the ledge in front of the stairs and then climbs the stairs. Carrie follows, looking around cautiously. Link then opens the door that was above the stairs. Carrie caught up and followed close. She then gets out her Dragon Sword. Behind the door was another vined hallway, only this time, instead of a Skulltula lingering there, it was a Blue Bubble. Link's eyes widened. Carrie then says, "Use your Hookshot!"**_

_**Link looks and nods, "Alright."**_

_**He then gets out his Hookshot and shoots the Blue Bubble. It freezes for a moment. Carrie then used that moment to slice the Blue Bubble up. It then fades. Carrie signals, "Let's go."**_

_**Carrie then runs to the next door. She slowly opens it and peers inside. It was big circular room made from grey stone and detailed architecture. Carrie and Link both go in. As soon as they do, metal bars come down on the door, blocking their way out. They both look back. They then look in front of them to see two big skeleton soldiers. Navi shouts, "Stalfos!!!"**_

_**Link then gets his sword and sheild out. Carrie then crouches at the ready. Link goes to one enemy as Carrie goes forward to the other. Both Stalfos had their sheilds at the ready. **_

_**Carrie then came face to face to the one she was facing. It then paced back and forth, side to side, keeping its guard up. Carrie's eyes narrowed as she analyzed every move. It finally takes a swing. Carrie ducks and swings her sword to its side. It jumps back, quickly putting its sheild back in place. It jumps back in front of Carrie and paces side to side once again.**_

_**Link then blocks with his sheild as his opponent jumped at him with the swing of its sword. Link then took the opportunity to swing his sword, while blocking the attack. He hit the Stalfo. It jumped back and quickly placed its sheild back up. Link then backed up a few paces as the Stalfo walked toward Link. His eyes narrowed, getting his sword at the ready. The Stalfo swung again. Link then blocks with his sheild and then thrusts his sword into the Stalfo.**_

_**Carrie jumps back, almost getting hit by the other Stalfo's sword. It swings again. Carrie blocks it with her sword. While doing so, she kicks it back and slices it once more. The Stalfo jumped back and walked towards Carrie. She then closes her eyes and concentrates. Her sword began to glow like before. The Stalfo saw this as a chance to strike. As soon as it did, Carrie's eyes open and she swung her sword, "GYAH!!"**_

_**The sword produced massive wind and lightning. The Stalfo then went flying back. As soon as it hit a wall, it faded. Carrie's eyes widened as she looked at her sword. One word left Carrie's mouth, "Wow......"**_

_**Link then jumps to the side, dodging another Stalfo attack. He then stabbed its side and finally vanquished the Stalfo. Link sighs and turns back to Carrie, "I see you did well."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Uhh.....yeah......"**_

_**With that, a shift was heard. The metal bars were removed from the door. Sparkles of light began to form a circle in the middle of the room. A small chest appeared. Carrie smiles, "Alright!"**_

_**Link smiles and puts his sword and sheild away. He then goes over and opens the chest. It was another silver key. Carrie smiles, "Yes. We found another key!"**_

_**Link pockets the key, "Let's go."**_

_**Carrie and Link then walk back to the main room. They both run down the stairs and jump down to the floor. To their right was an opening. Carrie runs to it, "Over here."**_

_**Link runs over to where Carrie was. In front of them was a giant dark blue block with markings of a circle and lines. Link's eyes widened, "Oh....I've seen one of these. Hold on."**_

_**He then gets out his ocarina. He then begins to play the same song he did at the Temple of Time. After doing so, the block faded into blue light and disappeared, revealing another door. With no further word, the two go through the door. On the otherside was a vast room that was nature filled. As if they were in a castle's backyard. There was a pond, from what it seemed like, with a bridge going over it, leading to a stone made canopy. Again, the walls were from pure stone. Carrie gasped at the sight, she loved this part of the temple the most from when she played. A big Deku Baba rose in front of the two.**_

_**Carrie covered her mouth in panic. Link was the first to jump in front to protect her. He then slayed the plant. Link nudged his head, "We cannot hesitate any further."**_

_**Carrie nodded at once, "Yes. We shouldn't."**_

_**Carrie then ran towards the side of the room, at least, that's what Carrie considered it as. To the right of them was a big wall with vines and filled with Skulltulas. Carrie looked up the wall. She then said, "I'll go first."**_

_**Link nods, "Okay. If you wish."**_

_**Carrie then sheathes her sword and begins to climb the vine filled wall. As the Skulltula caught sight of her, it was about to ram her, for they were very territorial. Carrie climbed as fast as she could, avoiding the overgrown spider's attack. She sighed in relief. Link gasped and shouted, "Carrie!!!!! Watch out!!!!"**_

_**Carrie looks up, "Huh??"**_

_**Another Skulltula came running at her and rammed her as hard as it could. Carrie gasped and fell backwards from the wall. She screamed as she began to fall. Link shouted in agony, "Carrie!!!"**_

_**Carrie screamed as she fell from quite a ways up from the wall. She closed her eyes tight. Link ran to where he thought she'd fall, holding his arms out in hope of catching her. As Carrie was halfway down, her bracelet began to glow. The yellow gem then glew in massive waves that would strike the eye. Lots of light then came from the bracelet, then surrounding Carrie's body. Her eyes opened, realizing what was going on, "Huh?"**_

_**As she was about to land on the ground, she began to float in slow motion, until she landed gentily on her feet. Link's eyes widened, not believing what he had just witnessed. Carrie looks herself over, seeing she was unharmed. Her eyes widened, "W-wow!!"**_

_**Link's eyes widened more, "W-what just happened?"**_

_**Carrie smiles, now knowing that the bracelet reacted when she was in danger. She then says, "I think......the bracelet saved me."**_

_**Link sighs, "Well I know THAT. Just......how did it happen?"**_

_**Navi bounces up and down, "The bracelets are meant to protect the Guardian weilding them!! It is only natural!!"**_

_**Carrie smiles, "I want to do that again!"**_

_**As she went to run back towards the wall, Link pulled her by the back of her collar. He says sternly, "No! I don't want you in any further danger! We need to proceed."**_

_**Carrie sighs, "Alright....."**_

_**Link shakes his head in frustration, "I will go first this time."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Okay. Knock yourself out."**_

_**Carrie smirks, realizing the potential of her bracelet. She thought to herself, **_**"If one bracelet can do that.....imagine what six of them can do!!"**

_**As Link looked up the wall, he then got out his Hookshot and shot all of the Skulltulas he could see lingering on the vined wall. He then began to climb, making sure it was safe for both himself and Carrie. He then looks down to Carrie, "Come on."**_

_**Carrie sighs, "Fine...."**_

_**She then began to climb up with him. They go further and further up the wall. Finally, they both reach the top. At the top was just a door. As soon as the two were both on the ledge, they then go through the door. On the otherside was a very small room with a Blue Bubble guarding it. Another door that was sealed was seen on the other side of the room. Link sighs and hits the enemy with his Hookshot and then slices it with his Master Sword. Not only did the other door remove its seal, but a fairly large, brown chest appeared before them with sparkles of light like before. Carrie's eyes widened, "Well.......there's one item in this place that matters the most."**_

_**Link was curious as to what was inside. So he slowly walked towards it and began to open it. Once open, he looked inside. His eyes widened at what was inside. He then pulled it out. It was a map. Link smiles, "Wow. Now we can see where we are going!!"**_

_**Carrie laughs and says sarcastically, "No. Do you think?"**_

_**Link nods, "Yes I do think."**_

_**Carrie sighs and slaps her hand to her face, "Not literally, Link. It's sarcasim."**_

_**Link raises an eyebrow, "Sarcasim??"**_

_**Carrie sighs once again, "I'll explain later.....let's just get moving."**_

_**Link nods, "Okay."**_

_**Link then runs ahead to the other door. Carrie then followed along. On the otherside was another room filled with nature everywhere you looked. This time, they were on a balcony made from pure limestone with grey fading into it. Vines flooded from the railing. It didn't matter, it was still beautiful to Carrie. Another Deku Baba appeared. Carrie smiles, "I'll take this one, if you please?"**_

_**Link smiles, "Of course."**_

_**Carrie then pulls out her Dragon Sword and slices the plant in two with one swing. Carrie smiled in satisfaction. She then said, "Done..."**_

_**She then sheathes her sword once again. Link walks up to her, "You're getting better at that."**_

_**Carrie smiles, "Thanks. I'm starting to get use to it."**_

_**Rustling was then heard. It was another Skulltula across the balcony. Link sighs and then shoots it with his Hookshot, "Skulltulas are troublesome at times."**_

_**Across was another balcony. Carrie points to it, "There should be a switch over there."**_

_**Link looks to Carrie, "Are you sure?"**_

_**Carrie nods. Link looks over to the other balcony, figuring out a way to get over to it. He then saw a grey and white target marking on top of the opening across. Link points, "Right there."**_

_**Link holds his arm out to Carrie, "Come on."**_

_**Knowing what Link meant, Carrie went over to him and wrapped her arms firmly around him. After Link made sure he had a good grip on Carrie, he then gets his Hookshot out and shoots the target marking. As soon as it hit it, they were both then pulled to the otherside with the Hookshot. They both land lightly on their feet with a small thud. Link looks to see a rusted up switch. Link's eyes widened, "You're right, Carrie. There is a switch!"**_

_**Carrie sighs, "You think I say things for my health? I say things because they're usually meaningful. You shouldn't doubt me. You'd be surprised at how much I know."**_

_**Thinking of what Malon told him the other night, he nods, "I will keep that in mind. I promise."**_

_**Link then turns to the switch. He steps on it. Shifting of water was then heard. Carrie looks over the balcony. Where nobody could see, a well was being drained of water on the otherside of the room. Link runs to the balcony edge and looks where Carrie was trying to look. He smiles, "At least it's something."**_

_**Carrie chuckles, "I'll say."**_

_**Carrie goes over onto the balcony railing and stands on it. Link gasps, "What are you doing?!"**_

_**Carrie holds her hand out to him, "It's a faster way of getting down."**_

_**Link's eye widened, "Have you gone mad??"**_

_**Carrie sighs, "Trust me."**_

_**Link sighs in frustration and climbs onto the railing with her. He then takes her hand, "What now?"**_

_**Carrie smiles, "We jump!!"**_

_**As Link muffled out the word, "Whaa---?!"**_

_**Carrie pulled him off the railing and jumped off the balcony. Link's eyes widened, "A-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!"**_

_**Carrie closes her eyes tight, "Come on, bracelet!! Do your stuff like before!!!"**_

_**The bracelet then glew in response. Light began to go all around Carrie, only this time, since she was holding Link's hand, light went around him too. As soon as they were a few feet from the bottom, they began to float slowly. Link's eyes widened, "Huh?"**_

_**They then land safely on their feet. Carrie lets Link's hand go. She smiles, "You see? You can trust me."**_

_**Link sighs, "Well next time........warn me first before letting me think you are to do something suicidal."**_

_**Carrie laughs a little, "Noted."**_

_**They look to see another Deku Baba. Carrie then gets her sword out and slices it in two. Carrie smiles, "I'm starting like this."**_

_**Link smiles and shakes his head. Carrie then takes a good look around the room. It was a beautiful as the other room. It had stone walls with vines surrounding it. A pond on the side with two ledges on either side of the pool of water. Carrie whispers, "Wow...."**_

_**Something then rose out from the water. It then shot out a rock-like ball at Carrie while her back was turned. Link gasps and quickly gets his sheild out and goes in front, not only blocking the attack, but also protecting Carrie. **_

_**Carrie turns around, hearing the sounds, "What the-?"**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened. The creature was a weird purple thing with a tube-like mouth and gleaming yellow eyes. Link then shot it with his Hookshot. He sighs, "Octoroks. Nasty buggers. Need to keep your eyes open for those in the waters."**_

_**Carrie nods, "I'll remember that."**_

_**Link then puts his sheild and Hookshot away. They both then walk towards the otherside of the room. There was a door and a well. Carrie then says, "We need to go inside the well."**_

_**Link nods, "Let's go then."**_

_**They then go over to the well and look inside it. Link looks to Carrie, "I'll go first."**_

_**Carrie nods. There was a ladder on the inside of it. Link then climbs down. He jumps down and looks around with caution. He then gets out his sword, searching for enemies. He saw there wasn't any in the area. He then looks up from the well, calling to Carrie, "All clear!"**_

_**Carrie nods, "Okay. I'm coming down."**_

_**Carrie then climbs down the ladder as well. She then jumps down as Link put away his sword. Carrie looks around. The place was a lot similar to a sewer, only more clean.....she thought. There was a path just going straight, with a little bit of water flowing at the side of the area like a small creek. They began to follow the path, ready for wherever it lead to. At the end, was a small chest. Carrie smiles, "Another chest!"**_

_**Link smiles, "You can open that one....since I opened one last time."**_

_**Carrie smiles, "Okay."**_

_**She then gasps, noticing blood and vines on the walls. Link notices too. He takes a good look at them, "What went on here?"**_

_**Carrie then turns to the chest. She finally opens it. Inside was another silver key. Carrie takes it and pockets it. She then said, "Now we have two keys on us. It's a start."**_

_**Link turns and nods, "I'd say that's a great start."**_

_**They both then look up at the vines. They both then start to climb it. They both got to the top. The ledge was too far, so they both started to climb to the sides. As soon as they were in foot range to the ledge, they both jumped down, one after the other. They were back in the first nature room they came across. Link's eyes widened, "The places passages lead to."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Well said."**_

_**Carrie then runs to the door they came from before. Link follows. Carrie opens it and goes in, followed by Link. They were both back in the main room. Link then asks, "Which way now?"**_

_**Carrie then says, "You know where we had to move those blocks?"**_

_**Link nods, "Yeah."**_

_**Carrie then says, "We go back there."**_

_**Link then says, "Okay."**_

_**They then run to their right and climb a ledge and then go up the stairs. They then go through the door up on top the stairs and pass through the hallway. They then go back to the room with the thick pillars and run to the ladder, climbing it. They then climb another ladder and run towards where the first block was placed. They both climb it and then run to where the last block was placed. They climb that one and were now where they were before. Carrie sighs, "Finally...."**_

_**They then run to the last ladder and climbed it. They come across the same wide room as before with two Blue Bubbles waiting for them. Carrie then runs passed them as Link did the same. They jump down into a small imprint with the locked door. Carrie then unlocks the door with the key she had. Carrie and Link then both go inside. As soon as they were inside, Carrie and Link's eyes widened. The hallway had a red rug for path and was twisted up in an abnormal way. Navi flies in the front, "Listen!! This corridor is all twisted!!"**_

_**Link looks around, "I've never seen this before."**_

_**Carrie began to shake, remembering that she hated this place the most in the temple. She then says nervously, "I have a bad feeling. I don't like this place."**_

_**Link then says, "Don't worry. I'm here."**_

_**Carrie looks at him as he looks back. He then turns and begins to walk ahead. Carrie crosses her arms in nervousness and follows along. They begin to walk towards an opening ahead. Carrie began to shake even more, almost panicking from anxiety. She began to breathe heavily, feeling scared. As soon as they were about to enter it, Navi flies in front again, "Listen!! Watch for the shadows of monsters that hang from the ceiling....."**_

_**Carrie knew what Navi meant by that, causing her to shake even more. Link raises an eyebrow, "Shadows of monsters? Hmm...."**_

_**Link notices Carrie shaking, "Are you alright."**_

_**Carrie backs away, "I know what lies in that room! I'm not going in there!!"**_

_**Link goes over and puts his hands on her shoulders, "Hey. Calm down. We can get through it. Whatever it is......we can overcome it. Nothing's going to harm you.....not while I am with you."**_

_**Carrie was still shivering, "I'm.....I'm scared!!"**_

_**Link then says softly, "Hang on to my arm.....we will go in together. Plus Navi is with us."**_

_**Navi jingles up and down, "Yup! And I'm not going anywhere!!"**_

_**Carrie nods, "A-alright...."**_

_**Carrie then grabs Link's arm with both of her hands. They both slowly walk into the room. Carrie closes her eyes tight, allowing Link to guide the way. They were now in the open. Link smiles, "See? Nothing here."**_

_**Carrie looks and sees nothing. She then let's Link's arm go and looks around. She then heard a stirring sound from the ceiling. Carrie froze in her tracks, knowing what it was. The sound got louder and louder. Carrie shakes, panicking. Link looks around, "What's that?"**_

_**The shadows on the ceiling began to get bigger and spread out through the room. Something then lunged at Carrie through the ceiling. She looks up and screams.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**The Legend of Zelda: The Guardian of Sages**_

_**Chapter Six: Obstacles**_

_**The room was almost square-like made from the finest ancient stone. In the center of the room was a square platform and on the right of it was another platform with a door. Below the platforms was just a stone floor with the platforms, pillars from the floor's view, blocking small space.**_

_**A thing came from the shadows of the ceilings, lunging itself at Carrie. As Carrie screamed, Link runs to her shouting, "Carrie!!"**_

_**As the thing went to grab her, Link tackled into Carrie to get her out of the way. They both fell off the platform they were on and land onto the bottom floor with a loud thud. The thing from the shadows lands on the platform, missing Carrie in the nick of time. **_

_**Carrie opens her eyes to see Link in front of her as they both laid on the ground. Link grunts in pain. He then looks at Carrie, "Are you......alright?"**_

_**Carrie takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. She then nods, "I....I think so....."**_

_**Link gently grabs Carrie's arm to help her up. They both sit up and look at the platfrom they fell from. The thing wasn't there. Link then stands up and puts his out to Carrie. She then grabs it and stands as well. Link then looks to the platform again, "Where did it go?"**_

_**Carrie sighs, "Back into the ceiling....."**_

_**Link looks to Carrie, surprised once again, "You know what it is?"**_

_**Carrie looks to the floor and nods. Link then looks to the platform one last time and then at Carrie. Link then says, "I can see why you were scared. I am sorry I did not listen before."**_

_**Carrie waves her hand, "Don't worry about it. We had to come in here sooner or later anyways."**_

_**Just then, a stirring sound was heard above once more. Carrie and Link's eyes widened. They both look up and see shadows expanding around the ceiling like before. Carrie gasps, "It's gonna attack again!!"**_

_**A thing then jumped out from the shadows. Carrie and Link both jump back, finally seeing what the creature looked like. It looked like a dark coloured claw with white stripes on it that looked like scratches were done to it. It had three clawed fingers and one clawed thumb. It was a giant hand more or less, nothing more. Navi jingles up and down, "Wallmasters!!!"**_

_**Link then instantly gets his sword out and jumps forward at the Wallmaster, "HA!!"**_

_**He then slices it and then stabs it and with another swing of the Master Sword, the Wallmaster was dead. Link then turns back to Carrie and Navi, putting his sword away, "Dead....."**_

_**Navi bounces up and down, "Alright, Link!!"**_

_**Carrie smiles, "Good."**_

_**Another stir was heard. Carrie looks up, "Huh?"**_

_**Navi shouts, "Watch out!!"**_

_**Another Wallmaster pops out from the ceiling, only this time, it grabs Carrie, pulling her back into the ceiling. Carrie screams holding her arm out, "LINK!!"**_

_**Link's eyes widened as he ran to grab her, "CARRIE!!"**_

_**He grabs her hand as Carrie was still being pulled into the shadows. Carrie tries to hold on tight as Link did as well. Navi then grabs the back of Link's collar and pulls, "Hang on, Guardian!!"**_

_**Carrie then grabs Link's hand with both of her hands, "D-don't let me go, Link....."**_

_**Link holds on tighter, pulling with all his might, "I-I won't!! Just hold on!! Don't let go!!!"**_

_**The Wallmaster then pulls Carrie with more force, causing Link the slide forward, almost lifting his feet from the ground. Carrie closes her eyes tight, terrified. Link then grabs Carrie's wrist with his other hand, "Carrie! Look at me! Carrie.....look at me!!"**_

_**Carrie opens her eyes and looks at Link. He then says, "Don't give up!!"**_

_**Carrie then grabs Link's wrist, trying to pull herself forward. The Wallmaster wouldn't let her budge. Finally, with one final pull, the Wallmaster then takes Carrie into the shadows, causing Link and Navi to fly forward onto the ground. Carrie's final scream is heard as the shadow closes, "LINK!!!!!"**_

_**Link holds his arm out, "CARRIE!!!!"**_

_**His eyes widened as soon as the shadow is closed. His arm is still held out. He then balled his held out hand into a fist. He grunts in anger, "N-no!! NO!! I failed her!! No!!! Not like this!!!"**_

_**Navi goes to Link, "You tried....."**_

_**Link yells at Navi, "Yeah....I did try!!!! Just not hard enough!!!!!!"**_

_**Link sits up on his knees, looking to the floor, still taking in the fact that Carrie was gone. He felt a great pain in his chest. He didn't know what it was, the closest he could think of was the feeling of loss for a friend that meant a great deal to him. **_

_**More stirring was heard in the ceiling. Link and Navi look up. Link then gets his sword out as he stands. He shouts, "GIVE HER BACK!!!!!"**_

_**An echo was then heard, "L-let go of me!!!"**_

_**Navi gasps, "Th-that's Carrie!!"**_

_**Link's eyes widened as he looks around the ceiling, "C-Carrie?"**_

_**The same echo was heard again, "I.....said.......LET GO OF ME!!!!"**_

_**Just then, another shadow opens, only this time, a Wallmaster was thrown out of it. It then lands into a wall. It then slides down to the ground, fading. Link's eyes widened even more when he saw what had happened to the Wallmaster. He then turns to the open shadow, "Carrie??"**_

_**Another shadow opens up. Link and Navi look to see Carrie walk out of it, with her Light Bracelet glowing brightly, and then fading as both shadows close. Navi jingles loudly, "Carrie!!! You are okay!!!"**_

_**Link then drops his sword and hugs her, "Carrie!!"**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened, "Hey. It's alright. I'm fine. Everything's alright now."**_

_**Link then quickly lets go, "H-how did you escape??"**_

_**Carrie smiles, "My Cloak of Darkness. It allowed me to stay inside the shadows without harm coming to me. It also allowed me to travel through them! It's great! Then my bracelet reacted when the Wallmaster wouldn't let go of me. So I got mad and it the bracelet's power reacted."**_

_**With that, she held up her wrist, showing her bracelet. Navi gasps, "Wow!"**_

_**Link's eyes widened, "I'm glad you were fortunate enough to escape. What counts is that you are safe."**_

_**Carrie then looks at Link, "Sorry......sorry I worried you."**_

_**Link looks at Carrie, "Why are you sorry for that? It was the fault of the Wallmaster."**_

_**Carrie nods, "I know.....just.......just that I don't like worrying people."**_

_**Link smiles, "You gave me a scare there....I'll admit that. I am just glad you are alright."**_

_**Carrie smiles softly while Link scratches the back of his neck. Navi goes between them, bouncing up and down, "Why are we still standing here?! Let's rescue Saria!!!"**_

_**Carrie smiles brightly and nods, "Right!"**_

_**Link then picks his sword up and sheathes it. With that, Carrie and Link then climb up the platform they came from. Carrie then jumps across onto the other platform. Link jumps after her. Link then jumps first onto the last platform. Carrie follows. The door in front of them was locked. Link sighs, "Another locked door."**_

_**Carrie looks to Link, "You still have a key."**_

_**Link then digs in his pockets and takes it out, "I can't believe I almost forgot about it."**_

_**He then unlocks the door and they both go through it. On the otherside was a corridor made from stone, like the rest of the temple, with vines sprouting all over. There was a stone railing with stairs. Carrie runs ahead towards the stairs. Link was right behind her. As they went down the stairs, Carrie froze and gasped, being startled. Link stops, "What is it?"**_

_**Carrie points ahead. Link looks. His eyes widened. Before them was a big picture of a red poe holding a flaming torch. Navi then says, "That's one of the poes we've seen in the main room!!"**_

_**Carrie nods, "It is."**_

_**Link looks to Carrie, "What do we do?"**_

_**Carrie sighs, "We have no arrows to shoot it."**_

_**Link raises an eyebrow, "Arrows?"**_

_**Carrie nods, "Yeah. You'll find out later. For now.....we run passed it."**_

_**Link then says, "Okay. I'll take your word for it."**_

_**They then run passed the picture. The portrait then faded, followed by a shrieking laugh. They then turn, running down another set of stairs. Above the wall, the same picture appeared. They kept going, the picture fading, followed by another laugh. At the bottom of the stairs, a door was seen with a strange looking unlit torch standing beside it. **_

_**Carrie and Link then run through the door. It then closes behind them and seals itself with metal bars, trapping them inside. They both look back. They were in a circular room with a big circular hole in the middle of it. Carrie sighs, "Great......"**_

_**They then step forward. Just then, two Stalfo appear across the room, on the otherside of the hole. Carrie and Link then get their swords out at the same time. Link also gets out his shield. Both Stalfo jump across the room with their swords raised in the air, ready to swing. Link then jumps to the left as Carrie jumped to the right, both dodging the Stalfos attacks. **_

_**Link then raises his shield as one goes after him. Carrie jumps back as a Stalfo swung its sword at her. Carrie shouts, "Woah!!"**_

_**She then turns and runs. The Stalfo then jumps and lands in front of her. Carrie then raises her sword at the ready, crouching like Link taught her.**_

_**Link then flips back, dodging a Stalfo attack. He then rams his shield against the Stalfo's shield. They both pushed into each other's shield, causing them to shake from the force. The Stalfo then swings his sword. Link then blocks it with his sword, making a loud clinging sound as they collided. Link then shoves the Stalfo back and slices it, "HA!!"**_

_**Carrie then ducks into a spinning motion as she was dodging the Stalfo's sword. In the process, she was swinging her sword, causing it the spin as she spun. She then hit the Stalfo's feet. It then jumps back as Carrie drags her sword along the ground as she straightened herself up, causing her sword to make a large scratch mark into the floor. She then walks slowly towards the Stalfo as it did the same with her. Carrie swung her sword as the Stalfo blocked with its shield. A loud clunk was heard. Carrie then spins her sword in her hand, making it face straight on. She then clenches her teeth as she stabs it into its shield and pushes it back into the wall.**_

_**Link blocks his enemy's sword with his shield. Another loud clunk was heard. Link then swings his shield and then stabs his sword into the Stalfo. It jumps back, pacing back and forth. Link narrows his eyes, keeping sight of his opponent, studying each movement. As the Stalfo jumped forward, Link jumped to the side and stabbed his sword into the Stalfo, vanquishing it.**_

_**Carrie begins to slide back as the Stalfo began to push her back with its shield. Carrie then breaks her sword free and jumps back. The Stalfo then keeps pacing from side to side. Carrie follows its movements with her eyes. She then raises her sword up, turning to the side slightly. Carrie then says, "Time to learn my powers.....if I have any...."**_

_**Carrie then concentrates on her bracelet. It then glows with yellow light, the gem glowing the brightest. Carrie then concentrates from her bracelet to her sword. The light from the bracelet then transfers into her Dragon Sword. It too, began to glow with yellow light. As the Stalfo went to swing its sword, Carrie then spins, with one big swing of her sword. A big wave of light blasted from her sword with a big faded ring. After the light disappeared, Carrie was seen crouched down with her sword sticking out at her full arm's length. The Stalfo was nowhere in sight, for nothing of it was left.**_

_**Carrie stands and turns to see Link on the otherside of the room. He smiles and nods to her. Carrie smiles and does the same. Just then, a big circular platform fell from the ceiling, landing into the hole in the middle of the room with a loud booming sound. It was as if there was no hole in the room at all. Two more Stalfo appear. Link then gets his shield and sword at the ready. Carrie then sticks her sword out in front of her, getting ready as well.**_

_**The first thing Link did was quickly stab his sword into the ground, dig into his back pouch and throws a Deku Nut at one of them, paralyzing them temporarily. He then grabs his sword and jumps with his sword high, and slices the Stalfo, "GYAH!!"**_

_**The Stalfo falls a few steps back and straightens itself up, raising its shield. The Stalfo then jumps forward and swings its sword. Link jumps to the side and stabs his sword into its side.**_

_**The other Stalfo slowly approaches Carrie. With her sword at the ready, she began to slowly back up. She bumps into the wall with her back. Her eyes widened. The Stalfo then jumped at her with its sword aiming at her. She quickly moves out of the way, making the Stalfo stab the wall. With its sword stuck in the wall, Carrie then swings her sword and stabs into the Stalfo. It then pulls its sword out, after a hard time of doing so, and causes the wall to crack and scatter rubble across the room. The Stalfo then tries to stab Carrie once again. She then jumps and lands on top of its sword and back flips, kicking the Stalfo in the face. After landing on her feet, Carrie then runs and stabs her sword into the Stalfo's chest, defeating it. It then faded.**_

_**Link then jumps back, dodging another attack. The Stalfo then swings his sword at Link once again. Link then bashes the sword aside with his shield and begins to slice it every which way with vast speed. He then makes one final stab into its chest. It then fades, indicating it was destroyed.**_

_**Link then sheathes his sword and puts his shield away as Carrie sheathed her sword. After doing so, a big circle of light appeared with a big brown chest. Carrie and Link both smile as soon as it appeared. Link then walks over to it and opens it. As soon as he opens it, his face lit up with a smile. He then pulled out a bow and with a quiver of arrows. Navi flies around it, "The Fairy Bow!!"**_

_**Link smiles, "W-wow!!"**_

_**He then takes off his shield and sword and equips his quiver to his back. He then places his sword and shield back on. Another chest then appeared with a circle of light. Carrie's eyes widened, "Another chest?? That's odd. That's never happened before."**_

_**Link looks to Carrie after adjusting his equipment, "Open it. See what's inside."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Alright."**_

_**Carrie then walks over to it. She then begins to open it. After opening it, her eyes widened as she made a big gasp. Navi bounces up and down, "What is it???"**_

_**Carrie then pulls out a black leather necklace with a black claw attached to the end. Navi jingles, "It can't be!!"**_

_**Carrie looks at Navi, "What is it?"**_

_**Navi flies around the necklace, "It's the Wolf Claw!!"**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened, not having seen nor heard of this item, "What's that?"**_

_**Navi bounces up and down, "The Wolf Claw allows you to run fast and jump really high.....just like a Wolfo!! Legend says that whoever has it.......the Wolfos will respond upon their calling!!"**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened, "WOW!!! I LOVE this!!!!"**_

_**She then puts it on around her neck and looks down at it. She smiles, "I will make sure this gets put to good use...."**_

_**Carrie looks to Link, "On to the next thing now."**_

_**Link nods, "Agreed."**_

_**Navi then asks, "Which way?"**_

_**Carrie then runs back to the way they came, "This way."**_

_**They all go through the door, back to where the stairs were. As soon as they go to the foot of the stairs, Carrie stops and grabs Link's shoulder. He looks, "Why are we stopping?"**_

_**Carrie points to the top of the stairs. The picture of the red poe was there again. Link looks at it, "I now know what you meant about the arrows now."**_

_**He then gets his bow and pulls an arrow out from his quiver. He then lines the arrow with his bow and pulls it back, taking aim. He then holds it out and closes one eye, making sure he would get a good shot. He finally lets his arrow go. It shoots straight forward and hits the picture. A laugh was heard as the picture faded into flames. Carrie ran up the stairs with Link behind her. She turns towards the other set of stairs and points up. Link sees another picture of the red poe. He nods and then gets out another arrow. He then lines it with his bow once again and pulls it back, taking aim like before. He closes one eye, looking straight at the picture. He then lets go of the arrow and hits the picture. Again, laughing was heard as the picture faded into flames. Carrie then points to the wall above the stairs they stood next to, "And there."**_

_**Link then gets out another arrow and takes aim. He then shoots it and hits the picture. The picture faded into flames, only this time, the red poe from the picture appeared. It then disappeared into the floor. Link looks around, "Where did it go?"**_

_**Carrie runs down the stairs, "Down here."**_

_**Link follows Carrie down the stairs. As soon as they reach the bottom, they see the same red poe from the picture floating around. It had a red body, with a black arms and face with glowing yellow eyes. It had yellow straw-like hair with a green hair-tie to hold it up. It also carried with it, a fairly large torch with orange flame. Carrie walks slowly, "Joelle, the second oldest of the Poe Sisters."**_

_**Link looks to Carrie, "You know who the Poe Sisters are?"**_

_**Carrie smirks, "How can you not?"**_

_**Joelle then floated on the otherside of the room. Link then puts his bow away and gets his sword out. He then runs to it and as he went to swing at her, Carrie held her arm out, "Link! Don't!"**_

_**As soon as Joelle saw Link, she made a glare and began to spin around. She then hits Link with her torch before Link got a chance to hit her with his sword. Link screams and flies onto his back on the ground. Carrie sighs and shakes her head. Joelle then laughed and disappeared, with the torch still visable. Carrie's eyes widened. She could still see Joelle as if she never disappeared at all. She realized it was her Poe's Tunic. **_

_**Link then stood up. Carrie shouts, "Quick! Block with your shield!"**_

_**Link then gets his shield and does so. Joelle then spun her torch again, only this time, Link was able to block it. Joelle reappeared and Link sliced her. Carrie could have sworn she heard a scream, "OW!!"**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened. Joelle disappeared. Carrie heard a scratchy voice, "THAT HURT!! I'm gonna teach you a lesson, boy!!!"**_

_**Carrie turns to Navi, "D-did you hear a voice?"**_

_**Navi tilts a little, "A voice? What voice?"**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened, it seemed nobody else heard it. Carrie then remembered what the Poe Lady also told her about the Poe's Tunic. Carrie whispers, ".......I can hear what a poe says!! I might be able to talk to them!!"**_

_**Joelle spins herself again, swinging her torch at Link. He then blocks it again and hits her with his sword. Joelle screams, "OUCH!!"**_

_**Carrie shouts, "Link! Stop!"**_

_**Link looks, "Huh? What? Why?"**_

_**Carrie goes up to Joelle, "Joelle? C-can you hear me?"**_

_**Joelle pauses and turns around, "D-did I hear right?? Did I just hear you speak to me?"**_

_**Carrie walks closer, "Uhh.....hi. I'm Carrie. I'm sorry. We must have got off on the wrong foot.......umm.....maybe we can talk things out?"**_

_**Joelle floats closer to Carrie, "Listen here, Girlie!! You and that boy were the ones who started bothering me!! Why should I talk things out!!!"**_

_**Link and Navi look at Carrie, confused. All they heard were small sounds coming from the poe, not what Carrie was hearing. Navi flickers her wings, "Remember what the Poe Lady said? Her tunic can make her talk to poes."**_

_**Link's eyes widened, "Oh! Wow!"**_

_**Carrie then says, "Listen......we need the elevator to be opened. So...we need your flame, Great Joelle."**_

_**Joelle began to laugh, "How flattering for one as young as you to acknowledge me! I cannot do that! I am under orders to keep it sealed! Why should I help the likes of you, Petty Girl!?! If you want my flame, you must defeat me!!"**_

_**Carrie's eyes narrowed when Joelle called her a Petty Girl. Carrie turns with an angry look, "Link?"**_

_**Link's eyes widened, "Y-yes?"**_

_**Carrie sighs in frustration, "Kick her ass!!"**_

_**Link raises an eyebrow, "W-what did she say?"**_

_**Carrie walks up to Link, "She says she won't let us use her flame for the elevator, unless we defeat her. Plus she called me a Petty Girl!!"**_

_**Carrie crosses her arms, "I am NOT a Petty Girl!!"**_

_**Navi flies to her, "It's okay. All Poes are usually mean anyways."**_

_**Link then walks to Joelle, "I won't go easy!"**_

_**Joelle laughs and disappears. Link then raises his shield and blocks her spinning torch attack. She reappears and laughs. Link then hits her with his sword. She disappears again and throws the same attack at Link. He then blocks and stabs her once again. Joelle screams and fades. Carrie heard her voice, "Fine! I'll help you and your pathetic friends!!"**_

_**A ring of orange fire then appears at the torch that stood by the door. It then lights with an orange flame, now burning. A chest then appears with a ring of light. Link then puts his sword and shield away and opens the chest. Another silver key was inside. Navi jingles with joy, "You did it!!"**_

_**Carrie still had her arms crossed. Link then pockets the key. He then walks up to Carrie and places a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, Carrie. I don't think you are a Petty Girl."**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened as she uncrosses her arms. She then smiles a little and says in an almost whisper, "Thanks, Link."**_

_**Link then nudges towards the door, "Come on."**_

_**Carrie smiles as she then follows along with Link. Carrie pauses as Link went to open to door, "Wait!"**_

_**Link pauses and looks at Carrie, "What?"**_

_**Carrie then says, "I got a way that can make us get through this a little faster."**_

_**Link then walks up to Carrie, "Alright. Let's hear it."**_

_**Navi flies beside Carrie, interested in what she was going to say. Carrie then said, "You know the door we came through that lead to the twisted corridor?"**_

_**Link nods, "Mhmm."**_

_**Carrie then says, "Did you notice the grey eye above that?"**_

_**Link nods, "I did."**_

_**Carrie then says, "You have the arrows now. You can shoot it."**_

_**Link thinks for a moment and then asks, "If I shoot it......what is to happen?"**_

_**Carrie smiles, "You'll see. Please trust me."**_

_**Link smiles, "I trusted you so far. I will not stop now."**_

_**Carrie smiles even more, "Thank you, Link!"**_

_**Navi then says, "Let's go!!"**_

_**Carrie and Link both nod to one another. They then run up the two sets if stairs and run through the door. They were now back to the room where they encountered the Wallmasters. Link was the first to jump over to the middle platform. Carrie then follows. They then jump over to the other platform to their left. They then run into the twisted corridor. They finally reach the door at the end and go through it, now back in the big area with the two Blue Bubbles. Carrie then puts her wrist out. A big beam of light came from her bracelet and blasted one of the Blue Bubbles. A big chiming sound was heard from the attack. The Blue Bubble was vanquished in one hit, leaving a big ring of light that soon faded. Carrie smiles, "W-wow...."**_

_**She then did the same to the other Blue Bubble. Again, the same result came from it. Carrie then looks to Link, "Now we have no interuptions when you shoot your arrow."**_

_**Link smiles and then turns and jumps out of the imprint in the floor they were in. Link then turns and gets his bow out along with a arrow. He looks up and sees the grey eye Carrie was talking about. The eye was open. He then takes aim. He closes one eye, making certain the shot would be final. He then lets the arrow go. It lands right into the center of the eye. The eye then closes, making a shift sound.**_

_**Just then, loud stirring was heard. The corridor then leads to the open room, flowing backwards as the corridor was now straight as any corridor should be. **_

_**Link then puts his bow away. Carrie was the first to run through the door. Link then follows behind. As soon as they go through, they saw the corridor was straight. Link's eyes widened a little, "This is new...."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Yeah. Come on."**_

_**They then run through the corridor to the open room. Link's eyes widened to see the room changed as well. The pillars that were platforms were sticking out on the left side of the room from off the wall. The room was now sideways compared to before. Link looks down and sees a large chest. It had a lot of gold and blue designs all over it. Link's eyes widened more, "Hey, a chest! I didn't notice that before on the way in."**_

_**He then jumps down and runs towards the chest. He then opens it. Inside was a large golden key with a red ruby in the middle of it. Carrie jumps down and goes to Link. He smiles at her, "I found another key! Only this one is different from the others."**_

_**Carrie then says, "It's called a Boss Key. But I like the name Master Key better."**_

_**Link then pockets the key, "Okay. Master Key it is."**_

_**Carrie then goes to a square hole in the middle of the room. Link then asks, "What's down there?"**_

_**Carrie smiles, "You'll soon find out."**_

_**She then jumps down. Link sighs and then follows after her. They both land into a small square room with some stairs leading to a door. Two Blue Bubbles were in the room. Link then got his sword and shield out and rammed it with his shield. He then slices it with his sword, killing it. Carrie then blasts the other Blue Bubble with her bracelet and runs up the stairs. The door had metal bars on it. They then remove themselves from the door. Link then follows along. Carrie then goes through the door with Link right behind her. **_

_**On the otherside of the door, was the nature room they first went in. Only this time, they were on the otherside over the pool of water where there was no way to reach it before. Link looks around, "How is this a faster way?"**_

_**A Deku Baba then raises up in front of them. Link then slices it with his sword and stabs it. It then fades. He turns back to Carrie, "All this way is leading to is one big circle."**_

_**Carrie sighs, "Just follow my lead. You'll thank me later."**_

_**Carrie then runs ahead. Link sighs and follows her. Near the end of the passage way was two doors. One at the very end, and another on their right. Carrie then runs to the door on the right. Carrie and Link both go through it. On the otherside was another square room made from the purest stone. The door then sealed itself as soon as the two entered the room. They both look back and then turn to look ahead. In front of them, was what seemed like another Wallmaster. Link quickly gets his sword at the ready, "Wallmaster!"**_

_**Carrie then says, "Floormaster actually."**_

_**Link looks to Carrie, "What's the difference?"**_

_**Carrie sighs, "Wallmasters travel in the shadows of the ceiling. Floormasters just wander around freely and.......when you hit them, they mutilply into three mini versions of themselves. If they grab you, they drain your energy and grow to the same size as before, starting the whole process all over again."**_

_**Link grunts, "I guess we'll just have to defeat them fast then."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Exactly."**_

_**She then gets her Dragon Sword out. The Floormaster then jumped in the air, turning green. It then flies across the room, trying to ram into Link. Carrie then pushes him out of the way and gets hit instead. She then bumps into the wall, dropping her sword. The wind was knocked out of her. She closes her eyes tight, grunting in pain. Link's eyes widened, "Carrie!"**_

_**Link then grunts in anger and turns to the Floormaster. He then jumps forward and slices it, "GYAH!!"**_

_**The Floormaster falls backwards. It then turns into three minature hands. Link's eyes widened and slices one. He dodges one trying to jump on him. He then stabs it and destroys it. He looks around, not seeing the other one. The last one was right behind Link. It then lunges forward at Link. A blast was heard. Link's eyes widened and he turned around. He sees the last Floormaster was killed. He looks to see Carrie breathing heavily, with her wrist out and her bracelet having its light just fade out. Carrie then falls to one knee, "Gah!"**_

_**Link's eyes widened, "Carrie!"**_

_**He then runs to Carrie's side. He asks, his voice showing he was clearly concerned, "A-are you alright?"**_

_**Carrie gasps, "I-I'll live.....just need to rest.....ngh!"**_

_**Link drops his sword and shield and grabs Carrie's shoulders, "Carrie....!!"**_

_**Carrie sighs and chuckles a bit, "D-don't worry about me. Just that Floormaster got me good.....that's all. Plus I think.....the bracelet drains me a little everytime I use it...."**_

_**Link's eyes widened, "Carrie....hang on...."**_

_**Carrie sighs and takes another breath, "Link....I'm not dying.."**_

_**Link shakes his head, "No....not that."**_

_**He then digs into his back pouch. He then pulls out a bottle of blue potion, one of the bottles the Potion Lady gave to them just the other day. He then opens the lid, followed by a pop sound. He then places it up to Carrie's lips, "Drink that."**_

_**Carrie then puts her mouth to it. She closes her eyes as she began to drink the potion. It was very sweet and refreshing. Carrie drank down the whole bottle. Link then takes the empty bottle away and places it back into his pouch. He looks to Carrie, "You feel better?"**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened. She felt better than before. She literally felt recharged. She stood up and looked at her hands, "Y-yeah. Better than better!"**_

_**Link grabs his sword and shield and stands, "Good. I'll personally make sure this never happens to you again."**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened as she turns to face Link. He then says, "I promise.....from now on.....I'll protect you."**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened more, "Link....."**_

_**Just then, the door's metal bars removed themselves. Another chest appeared with a circle of light. Carrie smiles, "Another chest."**_

_**Link then puts his sword and shield away. He then walks to the chest and opens it. Inside was another silver key. Link then pockets it, "Okay.....we are done here?"**_

_**Carrie then picks up her sword and sheathes it. She nods, "Yes..."**_

_**They then go through the door, leaving the room. They then make a right and go to the other door. They open it and go inside. On the otherside was the room with the pillars where they had to move the blocks. Link's eyes widened, "We're back here?"**_

_**Carrie smiles, "Now we can proceed from here."**_

_**She then jumps down and runs to the ladder. Link follows. After moments of running and climbing, they were back to the room where Link shot the eye above the door. Carrie then says, "Shoot the eye again."**_

_**Link nods, "With pleasure."**_

_**He then gets his bow and arrow out and takes aim once more. He then shoots the eye again, making it open its eye. The same stirring was heard like before. Inside the corridor, it leads to the open room and then flows backwards, making the corridor twisted like before.**_

_**Carrie and Link then go through the door. They saw the corridor twisted once again. Carrie and Link run forward to the open room. They then jump from one platform to the other and run through the door, leading to the place where they found the red poe. They then ran down the stairs and then hit the bottom of the stairs. They then run through the door, to the round room where they fought the Stalfos. On the otherside was another door. The two then run to it and go through it. On the otherside was a room that looked the same as where they fought the red poe, only this time, a strange torch was on the otherside of the door instead, unlit. **_

_**In front of Carrie and Link, was another set of stairs. They then run up them. As soon as they got to the landing, Carrie pauses. Link turns to her, "What?"**_

_**Carrie then says, "There should be another poe in this room."**_

_**Carrie looks up the next set of stairs and points up, "There."**_

_**Link looks up and sees a picture of another poe. This one was blue and was holding a blue torch, clearly different than Joelle. Link then gets his bow and arrow out and takes aim. He then shoots it. Laughing was heard as the picture faded into blue flames. Carrie then looks around and looks at the wall above the bottom stairwell where they came. She points, "There."**_

_**Link then gets another arrow and shoots it. Again, laughing was heard as it faded into more blue flames. Carrie then turns around, "And behind you."**_

_**Link then turns with another arrow at the ready and shoots the last picture behind them. It then fades into flames as more laughing was heard, only this time, a blue poe appeared and faded into the floor. Carrie then runs down the stairs, "Down here."**_

_**Link then follows, getting his sword and shield out once more. A blue poe was seen floating in the room. This was was blue with black arms and face, with dimmer yellow eyes than Joelle. It had a blue thing on top of its head, Carrie was unsure what it was suppose to be. It also carried with it a torch with a blue flame. Carrie then says, "Beth, second youngest of the Poe Sisters."**_

_**Link then runs and hits her. Carrie's eyes widened, "Link! Why would you do that?"**_

_**Link then says, "Aren't Poes all the same?"**_

_**Carrie sighs, "Just wait a second."**_

_**Carrie then goes up to her as her back was turned away from everyone. Carrie sighs, "B-Beth? I'm sorry for that....just my friend--"**_

_**Carrie was interupted by a scratchy voice, "THAT HURT!!! OWW!!"**_

_**Carrie then scratches the back of her neck, "I'm sorry for that."**_

_**Beth then says, "Your friend is mean!!"**_

_**Link then asks, "What did she say?"**_

_**Carrie turns to Link, "She says you're mean."**_

_**Link's eyes widened, "Me? What did I do?"**_

_**Carrie chuckles, "First of all....you hit her with your sword."**_

_**Carrie then turns back to Beth, "Listen.....we just want to ask something of you."**_

_**Beth then says, "What do you want?"**_

_**Carrie then says, "We need your flame for the elevator in the main room. We already have Joelle's.......we also need yours."**_

_**Beth laughs, "You managed to get Joelle's flame?? She never gives in that easily! She always fights before hand."**_

_**Carrie then replies, "Uhh.....that's exactly what we did. We asked and then she wouldn't give up without fighting. So we defeated her for her flame."**_

_**Beth then says, "Well, well, well......that is something. I would have any other time.....but there's two things about your request."**_

_**Carrie then asks, "Which is?"**_

_**Beth chuckles, "I have orders to follow......AAAAND......I can't allow you to walk away with my flame, knowing you hurt one of my sisters!! What kind of a sister would I be if I did that without sticking up for my Sis?!"**_

_**With that, she disappeared and did a spinning attack. Carrie screams as she went flying back, getting hit by Beth's torch. Carrie then shakes her head to snap out of it. Link's eyes widened, "Carrie!!"**_

_**He then turns to Beth, who reappeared laughing. Link then jumps and hits her once again with his sword. She screams and disappears again. Link then blocks her attack with his shield. Carrie then stands and watches the fight. Navi flies to her, "Are you okay?"**_

_**Carrie nods, "Yeah. Just took me by surprise is all."**_

_**Link then slices Beth again as soon as she showed herself again. Link then blocks her next attack and stabs her as soon as she reappeared. Carrie smiles, "Yes! One more hit!"**_

_**Beth then tries to attack Link once more, but he then jumped to the side, dodging it. Link then hits her one more time. She screams and fades into blue flames. Carrie heard Beth's voice, "Fine, fine! I'll help!! No wonder Joelle lost!!"**_

_**Arrows then fall from the flame when it faded. A ring of blue flame was seen at the strange torch. It then lights up, burning with a blue flame. Link smiles as he grabbed the extra arrow. He then places them inside his quiver. A large brown chest appears with light beside the torch. Carrie then walks over to it and opens it. Inside was a fair sized blue compass. It had a big red and white arrow on the inside of it. Carrie then throws it to the side, "I don't think we'll need it."**_

_**Link's eyes widened, "Are you sure??"**_

_**Carrie laughs as she points a thumb to herself, "Link, I'M your compass! So don't worry."**_

_**Link chuckles, "Alright then."**_

_**Carrie then turns to the stairs, "We need two more Poes to open the elevator and then we can rescue Saria!"**_

_**Link smiles as he puts his sword and shield away, "Right."**_

_**Carrie then begins to run up the stairs. Link then follows her. They then run up the next set of stairs. At the top was more vines on the walls. They then run around the stair balcony and see a door that was locked. Carrie and Link then run to it. Link then gets out a key and unlocks it. They then go inside. On the otherside was a room similar to the other room with the Wallmasters. Ahead was what looked like a set of stairs and on the right was a platform with a ladder. Carrie and Link both jump down and begin to run to the platform with the ladder. Navi then shouts as they run, "Listen! Watch for the shadows of monsters that hang from the ceiling..."**_

_**Carrie calls back, "We know!!"**_

_**Carrie then begins to climb up the ladder, with Link right behind her. The climb onto the platform and see an opening leading to another corridor. It looked alot like the twisted corridor, only it was straight. There was two Green Bubbles guarding the door on the otherside. Carrie then blasts them both with her bracelet as she began to run through it. Link then follows, catching up to her. The door they went to was locked as well. Link then gets out another key and unlocks it. Carrie and Link then go through it. On the otherside was a fairly big room. In the middle was four platforms, moving slowly in one big circle at the same time. All circling another platform with a lit torch. On the bottom was a strange pink liquid substance. Carrie didn't want to pay attiention to it, all she was focused on was the moving platforms. **_

_**Carrie and Link then jump on one as it was going by. They look to see they were moving towards a platform on the side of the room, with an eye trapped in ice. They go by it, not moving from their platform. Carrie looks to Link as the platform kept on moving, "Listen. The torch in the middle.......you need to shoot through it with an arrow to unthaw the eye AND activate it. Can you do that?"**_

_**Link then says, "I can try...."**_

_**He then gets out his bow and arrow as they came closer to the torch. He then takes aim, finding it difficult to focus when the platform kept on moving. Carrie whispers, "I believe in you."**_

_**Link nods and then concentrates. He then faces the eye. As soon as the torch came into view, from the platform's nonstop motion, he lets the arrow go. Carrie's eyes widened. The arrow was set aflame and hit the eye. The eye unthawed and closed. Carrie smiles, "You did it!!"**_

_**A shift was heard. A loud stirring sound came from the door they came through. Inside the corridor, it lead to the open room and then flowed back, revealing it to be twisted.**_

_**Carrie smiles and pats Link's shoulder, "Good job."**_

_**Link nods with a smile, "Thank you."**_

_**The platform was starting to move towards the door they came through. Carrie then jumps and lands on it. Link does the same and lands beside her. Carrie then opens the door and goes through it as Link followed. On the otherside of the door, they see the corridor was twisted. Carrie and Link then run ahead, towards the open room. They look to see it turn sideways like it did in the other open room. They see a square hole at the right end of it. They both jump down and run to it. With no thought, they both jumped down into the hole.**_

_**They both landed on their feet. The room was big with a white and brown checkered floor. It reminded Carrie of a kitchen floor. They look around as Carrie said, "We need to be careful with this room."**_

_**Link looks to Carrie, "Why?"**_

_**Carrie runs forward as Link did. Navi stops them, "Listen! Link, watch out!! The ceiling is falling!"**_

_**Carrie points to Navi, "That's why."**_

_**They heard a giant shifting sound. They look above and see the ceiling fall in front of them with a big booming sound. Carrie points to the holes in the ceiling, "We can run to one of those and keep going."**_

_**Link's eyes widened, "Is this the only way through?"**_

_**Carrie nods, "Yes...."**_

_**The ceiling slowly goes back up. Carrie shouts, "Now!"**_

_**Her and Link run forward. A Skulltula pops down, but Carrie ran around it. There was a gold switch a few feet away from it. Carrie jumps on it. Link then runs beside her. They both see a door across the room unseal itself from metal bars. They both stand still as the ceiling fell once again. Carrie's heart began to pound. She takes a deep breath as the ceiling slowly went back up. Carrie points ahead, "There's a chest there. Let's run to it."**_

_**Link nods, "Okay."**_

_**They both then run across the floor. They make it to the chest in time as the ceiling fell again. Carrie gasps and grabs Link's arm by accident, being startled. Link pats her hand and opens the chest. Inside was more arrows. Link smiles as he puts them in his quiver. The ceiling goes up again. Carrie and Link then break for the door finally. They open it, leaving the room with the falling ceiling behind. On the otheriside was a big open room. On the right was a ledge and on the left......a gigantic picture of a green poe sat on the wall. The room looked it was made from mostly stone and dirt, at least that's what the ground had looked like. Carrie sighs, "Oh no..."**_

_**Link looks to Carrie, "What is it?"**_

_**Carrie closes her eyes and sighs, pointing up. Link looks up. Near the ceiling, was five giant blocks floating there. Link's eyes widened, "W-what is that?"**_

_**Carrie looks to Link, "A puzzle."**_

_**Link then raises an eyebrow, "A puzzle? Why?"**_

_**Carrie then says, "It's so we can face the poe in the picture."**_

_**Link nods, "I see.....how do we solve it?"**_

_**Carrie then points to the picture, "You have to shoot the picture first of all...."**_

_**Link then gets his bow and arrow out, "Okay....no problem."**_

_**He then takes aim at the giant picture hanging on the wall. He then lets the arrow go. It goes straight. As soon as it hit the picture, laughing was heard as it faded into green flames. A big shift in the air was heard. The blocks floating in the air then fall. As soon as they land on the ground, a big booming sound was heard. Link saw there were parts of a picture on each block. Carrie then runs to the closest one with a picture of one half of the poe's face. Carrie pushes it forward. She grunts, "Link....push the other half of the face into this one! We're on a time limit!!"**_

_**Link nods, "Okay!"**_

_**He then runs to the very end and sees it. He then goes to the left of it and pushes it down a little bit. Carrie then leaves her block where it was and then runs to Link's block. She then goes behind it as Link did the same. They both pushed it into the block Carrie moved, making a whole face. Carrie points to her right, "You take that one.....I'll take the other one."**_

_**Link nods, "Right!"**_

_**Carrie then runs to the block on the other end. Link then goes to the other block and pushes it down towards the others. Carrie did the same to the other block. Link then realized what Carrie was up to, so he pushed harder to get it to the other blocks as fast as possible. Carrie then puts her block together with the others with a light thud. Carrie then runs to Link as he puts his block with the others, only his was a few spaces apart from the top of the puzzle. So Carrie ran to the other side and pushed it. Link then helped her. They both close their eyes. A thud was heard and they both opened their eyes. The puzzle was solved.**_

_**All the blocks then sink into the floor, fading from sight. In the middle of the room, a green poe appeared. It had black arms and face with rounded eyes. At the top of its head was a red hair-tie with straw-like light green hair. It also held a torch with a green flame. Carrie then says, "Amy, the youngest of the Poe Sisters."**_

_**Link then gets his sword and shield out, "You want to try and talk to this one too?"**_

_**Carrie shakes her head as she gets out her sword, "No. Joelle and Beth were ignorant to me. So.....what makes me think this one will be any different? I say attack at first hand."**_

_**Link smiles, "Now you're talking."**_

_**Amy then sees them. She then disappears and spins her torch towards them. Link then blocks it with his shield. A big clinging noise was heard. As soon as Amy reappeared, Carrie then jumped towards her and stabbed her sword into her. She shrieks and disappears again. Carrie jumps back, dodging another spinning torch attack. She attacks again as Carrie dodged it by jumping to the side. Amy then reappeared. This time, Link then slices her from behind. She shrieks again and disappears. She then swings her torch at Link. He then blocks it with his shield again, a loud clunk being heard throughout the room.**_

_**Link then jumps back as Amy went for another attack, dodging it. She then appears once again. Carrie then jumps forward, swinging her sword down, "HYAH!!"**_

_**Amy shrieks and begins to fade into green flames. Carrie heard her scratchy voice, "That hurt!!! Why did you attack me???"**_

_**Carrie then says, "We needed your flame for the elevator. Joelle and Beth didn't co-operate with us....so we assumed you wouldn't either."**_

_**Amy's voice was heard once again, "You wanted my flame?? Why didn't you just say so in the first place? I would've done it for you if you asked nicely.....sheesh...."**_

_**Amy's flame then disappeared. Carrie's eyes widened as her jaw dropped, "Whaaa---??"**_

_**She then sighs, "Figures! The one poe we didn't ask would've helped us with no trouble!"**_

_**Link chuckles, "I guess sometimes that's the way it goes."**_

_**Carrie chuckles too, "You got that right."**_

_**The green flame was seen lit on the otherside of the room on another strange looking torch on the ledge. There were bars on the door. They remove themselves as the torch stayed lit with a green flame. Carrie smiles, "Great. Let's go."**_

_**Her and Link then run to the ledge. They climb it and then go through the door. On the otherside was a small hallway. A Skulltula lingered there. Carrie then slices it with her sword, vanquishing it. Carrie and Link then kept on running forward. Carrie then stops in front of the door on the otherside. She then looks at Link, "I suggest you don't put your sword and shield away....at least not yet."**_

_**Link nods, "Alright."**_

_**Carrie smiles and then turns to open the door. They both go through. They ended up back in the main room on the stone balcony they saw earlier. Carrie smiles as she looks over the balcony, "Nearly there....one more poe now."**_

_**Link looks down to see the square with the sealed elevator. Three of the torches were lit. There was the red, blue, and green. One last one was needed. Carrie then stands on the balcony. Link did the same. Navi flies by them, "Hold on, Saria! We're almost there!!"**_

_**Link looks to Carrie, "Together?"**_

_**Carrie looks to Link and nods, "Together."**_

_**They both jump off the balcony at the same time. They then land on their feet with a faint thud. A purple poe was seen floating in the middle of the square. Carrie and Link both run into the square. The poe turns around and looks at them. This one a had both sides of the top of its head rounded, almost like buns in a woman's hair. A silver tiara was on its forehead with three rubies in it. It had black arms and a black face with narrow yellow eyes. It also carried a torch with a purple flame. Carrie smiles, "Meg, the oldest and most powerful of the Poe Sisters!"**_

_**Carrie heard Meg's scratchy, sinister voice, "How observant, Little Girl! I know what you did to my other sisters!! You will soon pay!!! Heh heh!!"**_

_**Meg began to laugh as three more of herself came from her and began to fade in and out. They all come into view and surround Carrie and Link. Meg laughs once more, "Let's see how good you REALLY ARE!! Hahahahaha!!!"**_

_**Carrie and Link then go back to back, looking at Meg and her clones surrounding them. Carrie then whispers to Link, "When one turns around.....that's the one you hit."**_

_**Link nods, "Got it."**_

_**One spins in front of Link. He then stabs it with his sword. Meg screams as all of her clones disappear along with her. A moment later, Meg reappears with three more of herself once again. One spins in front of Carrie. She then stabs it. Again, Meg screams and disappears with her clones. A moment later, Meg reappears with her clones. One spins in front of Link. He then slices it with his sword. Meg screams once more. She disappears and then reappears with her clones. One spins in front of Carrie. She then stabs her sword into her face. With one last shriek, Meg then disappears into purple flames. Carrie could hear her voice, "I can't believe I lost!!! How dispicable!! Arraghhh!!"**_

_**Meg then goes into a ring of purple flame. On the last torch in the square, a ring of purple fire appears and lights it up. Carrie and Link then take a step back, moving away from the sealed elevator. It then raises up from the floor. Link smiles, "We did it."**_

_**Carrie smiles back, "Yeah.....we did."**_

_**Link then steps onto the elevator. He then puts his shield away and holds his hand out to Carrie. She smiles and grabs it as he guided her onto the elevator. They both stand right in front of one another as the elevator began to go down. Carrie sighs, "I can't believe this is happening....."**_

_**Link looks into her eyes, "Why?"**_

_**Carrie then shakes her head, "I don't know.....things are happening too fast I guess."**_

_**Link smiles and nods, "I know what you mean."**_

_**The elevator then lands onto the bottom floor. It was a large room in the shape of a circle. The floor was pure marble with tan and blue and red areas, looking like minor paths. On the side was a fairly large platform and in various parts of the room, were small openings with either caged doors, or open access. Link then looks around as well. Carrie then points to the platform, "We push that until we get the right door."**_

_**Link then says, "Right door?"**_

_**Carrie nods, "Yes. Help me move it."**_

_**Link nods, "Alright."**_

_**Carrie then puts her sword away and goes over to the platform and places her hands on the walls of it. Link then goes over to Carrie as he put his sword away. He then places both of his hands on the wall. Carrie looks at him, "Ready?"**_

_**Link nods, "Ready."**_

_**They then push on the wall with all of their might. They finally let go. The platform then slides over to another part of the room, while the room was spinning with it. It finally stops with a booming sound. Carrie sighs as she runs to the platform again, "Okay, again...."**_

_**Link then runs to her and places his hands on the wall like she did. They then push into it again, making it slide to another area, making the room spin again. Another booming sound was heard. Carrie then runs to it, "Again!"**_

_**Carrie and Link then run to it and push on it once again. They both grunt as they push on it. It slides over once again, making the room spin. A booming sound was heard as the platform stopped in another area. Carrie then says, "One more time!"**_

_**Carrie and Link then run to the platform and push on it one last time. It then slides one last time, making the room spin. Carrie then turns around and runs into an opening with a switch. She then jumps on it. A caged door across the room opens up. Carrie smiles as she runs across the room, "Come on, Link!"**_

_**Link then runs with her. They run into the opening. It was a fancy looking corridor with a blue path leading to a giant door with a golden lock on it. Link then gets out the Master Key. He looks at it and then at the door. Link then places the key inside the lock. The lock disappears and Carrie and Link then run inside, with the door closing behind them.**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**The Legend of Zelda: The Guardian of Sages**_

_**Chapter Seven: The Forest Medallion**_

_**The door closed itself behind Carrie and Link. Carrie was the only one who looked back. She takes a deep breath and looks on ahead, feeling nervous all of a sudden. Carrie and Link then take a good look at their surroundings. A stone wall was in front of them and to their right was a small spiral of stairs. Link was the first to run up them. Carrie sighs and follows along.**_

_**Carrie gasps as soon as the two reached the top of the stairs. It was a big round room with a big circle in the center of the room with the Triforce on it. All around the room were paintings of a pathway with trees in them. The same painting over and over again. Carrie then notices the room was surrounded with spears and rope tied to them, like a small unique fence. Carrie began to shake, "This room freaks me out......I'll wait outside...."**_

_**As Carrie went to leave, Link grabs her by the collar of her cloak, "No. You can't. We are in this together, remember?"**_

_**Carrie looks to Link, "I know...b-but.....this room....it gives me the shivers. I don't like it."**_

_**Link looks around, analyzing from the paintings to the floor. Link then says, "Well....there's nothing in here."**_

_**Carrie then says, "Oh, believe me.....there is....."**_

_**Link then says, "I don't see anything. Maybe we missed something..."**_

_**He then turns to head towards the stairs. He then stops as soon as three spears rised out of the floor in front of the stairs, blocking their way. Carrie jumps as soon as the two hear a horse grunting deeply. They both slowly turn around. Carrie and Link both gasp. They see a big black horse wearing the finest armour made from silver it seemed. The top of its flowing hair was red like fire, same went for its tail. Its eyes glew red like a demon's. It wasn't the horse that made Carrie and Link gasp, oh no. It was the person that was on the horse. The horse nayed and rose its front hooves in the air and then slammed them back on the ground. On the horse was a man with orange eyes that were cold when they glared at you. He had orange spikey hair with a bright orange jewel upon his forehead. His skin was greenish, couldn't pass for normal. He wore black armour on his shoulders, hands, and knees. His outfit was all but one piece. Her wore a dark brown, with light brown, outfit that clearly showed off his big muscles. A white cloth was hung from his armour near his neck with blue and orange markings. The same went for his belt. He wore the same thing around his wrists and legs. He also wore big brown boots. **_

_**Link's eyes widened, "G-Ganondorf??"**_

_**Carrie shakes her head, "This isn't him. This is someone else."**_

_**The man smirks, letting out a sinister snicker. He then grabs the side of his face and pulls it off, making it clear he was wearing a mask. Underneath was another face. This face was a skull with an orange jewel on his forehead. On top of his forehead was two blade-like horns. Carrie thought they were bunny ears at first. His eyes were black at first, and then they lit up with yellow-orange eyes that almost looked like fire. His horse then raises his front hooves again, only this time, it started to float in the air. Carrie's eyes widened, "The Evil Spirit from Beyond, Phantom Ganon!!"**_

_**Carrie then turns to other way and ran. Link's eyes widened, "Carrie!!"**_

_**Carrie then jumps over the spears and runs down the stairs. She tried to open the door....but it was sealed. She grunts, "Fuck!!"**_

_**She then runs back up the stairs and jumps over the spears. Link's eyes widened, "Were you just about to leave me here??"**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened, "NO! I was trying to see if the door was open."**_

_**Phantom Ganon then swings his trident weapon and then his horse began to fly into one of the paintings, making an electrical purple portal. Inside the painting, it showed Phantom Ganon running on his horse, laughing evily. It reminded Carrie of being in a haunted house and once in awhile hearing a deep, evil laugh. Carrie then says, "Quick! Crouch in one of the corners of the room!"**_

_**Link nods, "Alright."**_

_**Carrie and Link then run into a corner and crouch down. Carrie then says, "For this.....we need your arrows. When he flies back out of the painting....or....one of them........shoot him! And I mean shoot him!!"**_

_**A painting then showed Phantom Ganon running back on his horse. Carrie then points, "Right there!!"**_

_**Link then gets out his bow and arrow and takes aim at Phantom Ganon. A purple, electric portal began to form in front of the painting. As soon as he was halfway out, Link then let his arrow go. A direct hit. Phantom Ganon then backed himself into the painting again. Carrie and Link looked around as they kept on hearing Phantom Ganon's evil laugh. **_

_**Carrie and Link look around once more. Link had his bow and arrow at the ready. Phantom Ganon was nowhere in sight. Link then asks, "Where'd he go?"**_

_**Carrie looks around, but freezes as soon as she hears a swirling shift behind them. She gasps, "That's not good."**_

_**They both look back to see Phantom Ganon coming out of the painting behind them. Carrie gasps again and pushes Link, "Get down!!"**_

_**Carrie stands, trying to run, but she ended up getting hit with a lightning attack from Phantom Ganon. Carrie flies across the room, "AAAAAAAHHH!!!"**_

_**Link's eyes widened, "CARRIE!!"**_

_**She lands onto a painting, and bounces from it to the floor. Carrie gasps, "G-guh!"**_

_**Lightning then surged on Carrie and then faded. Carrie then staggers to her feet. She sways a little, seeing blurry vision. A little bit of blood then leaks from her mouth. She spits it out and coughs a little. Phantom Ganon laughs as he tried to go into another painting, but then an arrow was shot into his back. He roars in pain and flies back into a painting. Link then runs to Carrie, "Carrie!!"**_

_**Carrie staggers forward, "Th-that......that f-fucker!"**_

_**Link catches her as Carrie was about to fall, "Stay with me! Don't pass out just yet!"**_

_**Carrie then says, "I-I'm fine.....we just need to kick Phantom Ganon's...ass...."**_

_**Carrie tries to catch her breath. She then grabs onto something around her neck, she wasn't sure why, security maybe? She then realized what she clenched in her hand. She then says in a near whisper, "The Wolf Claw......."**_

_**Link's eyes widened, "You haven't used it yet."**_

_**Carrie nods, "E-exactly."**_

_**Carrie then wipes the blood from her mouth, trying to pull herself together. Phantom Ganon then came out of a painting. Carrie gasps as soon as she sees. She then shakes her head to snap out of it. She then says, "Link.....shoot while you still can..."**_

_**Link nods, "Alright.....I will....."**_

_**He then turns and gets another arrow. He takes aim and shoots it. Phantom Ganon slaps it aside with his trident, laughing. Carrie's eyes widened, "C-can he do that?"**_

_**Link's eyes widened as well, "He just did."**_

_**As Phantom Ganon went to blast his attack again, Link then pushes Carrie out of the way as soon as he shoots his attack. They both land on the ground, inches away from getting hit. As Phantom Ganon was going into another painting, Carrie quickly gets up and jumps forward, really high. She lands on the back of Phantom Ganon's horse, grabbing on by his neck. Phantom Ganon then manages to go inside the painting, with Carrie on him. **_

_**Link stands and gasps, "Carrie!!"**_

_**Carrie held on tight as Phantom Ganon ran on his horse inside the painting. He growls as he tries to shake Carrie off. She closed her eyes tight, holding on with all of her might. Phantom Ganon still tries to shake her off his horse. Carrie almost fell off, but grabbed onto Phantom Ganon's waist, "Woah!!!"**_

_**Phantom Ganon then turns back on his horse. Carrie shouts, "Link!!!"**_

_**Link then runs to the painting, "Carrie!!"**_

_**Carrie then yells, "Get ready to shoot him!!!"**_

_**Link then gets an arrow out and backs up a few paces. He takes aim at the painting. He then pauses. He shouts, "W-what if I hit you?!!"**_

_**Carrie grunts and shouts, "You won't!! Don't worry about me!! Just shoot him!!"**_

_**Phantom Ganon then comes out of another purple portal. Link then lets his arrow go and shoots Phantom Ganon. He growls in pain. As he was about to go into another painting, Carrie's bracelet began to glow. Carrie closes her eyes tight and screams, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"**_

_**At the same time she screamed, her bracelet's power activated. Phantom Ganon began to get covered with light from the bracelet. Phantom Ganon then screams in pain from the light touching him. His horse then disappeared in that instant. Phantom Ganon then back punched Carrie in the face, causing her to let go and fall to the ground. Link's eyes widened, "Carrie!! No!!!!"**_

_**He then gets his sword and shield out and glares at Phantom Ganon, who was laughing. He then floats in the air and spins his trident. He then blasts Link with a ball of lightning. Link then swings his sword, hitting the blast and bouncing it back. Phantom Ganon then gets hit by his own attack. He then falls to the ground. Link then ran to him and began to slice him with his sword nonstop, feeling anger flow through him like never before. Phantom Ganon then escapes as he floated in the air again. He then spins his trident and blasts Link with the same lightning attack. He hits Link. He screams and falls back. Phantom Ganon laughs.**_

_**Carrie slowly opens her eyes and sees Link on the ground. She grunts in pain and tries to get up, but fails. She says faintly, "L-Link...."**_

_**Link then shakes his head to snap out of it and then stands with his sword and shield at the ready. He then glares at Phantom Ganon once again. He then spins his trident and shoots another lightning attack. Link then swings his sword and tries to bounce it back again. Phantom Ganon then swings his trident, hitting his attack and bouncing it to Link. He then swings his sword again and hits Phantom Ganon. He screams in pain as he fell to the ground. Link then swings his sword and began to stab Phantom Ganon, roaring in anger. **_

_**Carrie's eyes widened, not having seen Link this angry before. With a final swing of his sword, Link makes a final blow on Phantom Ganon. He screams and begins to float in the air, having blue flames set upon him. He begins to fade and burn up. Navi shouts, "You did it!!"**_

_**A purple portal then opens in the middle of the floor. A deep, sinister voice was heard, "Hey kid, you did quite well.....It looks like you may be gaining some slight skill.......But you have defeated only my phantom.....When you fight the real me, it won't be so easy!"**_

_**Phantom Ganon then cries in pain as he then burns up once more, followed by the same voice, "What a worthless creation that ghost was! I will banish it to the gap between dimensions!!"**_

_**With that, the phantom burns up and gets sucked into the portal on the floor. The portal then fades, taking Phantom Ganon with it. A circle of blue light then appears in the center of the floor. Link then puts his sword and shield away and runs to Carrie, "Carrie!!"**_

_**He then kneels beside her and lifts her up in his arms, "Carrie?"**_

_**Carrie opens her eyes, "I'm here."**_

_**Link smiles and sighs in relief. He then says, "Are you alright?"**_

_**Carrie sighs, "I'll live....."**_

_**Link smiles, "We did it! Phantom Ganon is defeated."**_

_**Carrie shakes her head, "No.....you did it. I only helped a little."**_

_**Link shakes his head, "No....we did it. You helped a lot."**_

_**Link then looks to the circle of light and then at Carrie, "Come on....there's a way out for us. Can you stand?"**_

_**Carrie grunts, "I....I could try...."**_

_**Link then helps up to her feet. Carrie stands, "I think I'll be fine..."**_

_**Link then puts an arm around her waist and puts one of her arms over his shoulder, "Come on...."**_

_**He then escourts her to the circle of light. Once in the circle of light, they both float in the air as a crystal-like barrier formed around the both of them. They spin as the crystal raises higher with the two inside, making a chiming sound. **_

_**A few moments later, Carrie and Link gentily land on their feet inside the Temple of Light, where the Chamber of Sages is. The two landed on the platform that was shaped like the Triforce, standing beside one another in front of the green platform. A circle of blue light then appears on the green platform. A little girl then rises out of it. Carrie's eyes widened. This girl had short green hair with a headband, wearing a long sleeve green shirt with matching shorts and shoes. Carrie smiles, "Saria...."**_

_**Saria then smiles, "Thank you......Because of you, I could awaken as a Sage......I am Saria. The Sage of the Forest Temple...."**_

_**Saria was still smiling, looking at Link, "I always believed that you would come. Because I know you....No.....You don't have to explain it to me....Because it is destiny that you and I can't live in the same world. I will stay here as the Forest Sage and help you....Now please take this Medallion."**_

_**Saria then raises her arms in the air. Link does the same as a spinning, glimmering, green disk is spinning in Link's hands. He smiles, as he now had the Forest Medallion in his possession. Saria smiles as soon she saw the Medallion was in Link's care.**_

_**After the Medallion disappeared in Link's hands, Saria then notices Carrie, "Guardian?"**_

_**Carrie nods, "I am indeed."**_

_**Saria's smile widens, "I am honoured to finally meet you, Guardian."**_

_**Carrie smiles back, "And it is honour to meet you, Saria."**_

_**Saria smiles, "I am glad you came to our land to help us......I am very grateful to you for aiding Link on his journey. As a Sage, it is my duty to make sure you have the Forest Bracelet."**_

_**Carrie nods, "I understand. As the Guardian.....it is my duty to accept it, for I am Carrie, the Guardian of Sages."**_

_**Saria smiles once more, "I know by helping Link....you will do great things. Please accept this Bracelet."**_

_**Saria then raises her arms one more time, having a glowing green light over her. A big light of green subsides. Carrie then raises her arms as well. A golden bracelet with a green gem in the middle appears above Carrie, spinning. Carrie then smiles as for the first time, her eyes came upon the Forest Bracelet.**_

_**Carrie then grabs it and puts it on her right wrist with her Light Bracelet. Saria then smiles, "Take care....both of you...."**_

_**With that, Carrie and Link are blinded by a white light. Carrie and Link then travel through a blue light and land in front of a gigantic tree, back in Kokiri Forest. Carrie looks upon it and smiles, "The Great Deku Tree!"**_

_**The tree was big with thick grey-brown bark and very dark dying leaves. It had closed eyes and mouth with eyebrows and mustache made from dead leaves. Carrie sighs, thinking of when the Deku Tree had passed on. Link then looks down and notices a small sprout growing. Carrie sees and smiles, "I'd be careful if I were you...."**_

_**Link then says, "It's only a sprout......what danger is there?"**_

_**He then kneels and looks it over. A bigger sprout then rises out of the ground, throwing Link back as he screamed. Carrie points and laughs at him. The sprout was big and round. It had leaves sprouting from its head and from it's little branch arms. It had a small, cute face with a small smile. Link finally gets up as Carrie covers her mouth, laughing. Link then glares in her direction as Carrie's laugh turned to a chuckle. The sprout then began to talk in a child-like voice, "Hi there! I'm the Deku Tree sprout! Because you, Saria, and the Guardian broke the curse on the Forest Temple, I can grow and flourish! Thanks a lot!"**_

_**Link then walks up to the sprout as Carrie then walked beside him. The sprout then says to Link, "Hey, have you seen your old friends? None of them recognized you with your grown-up body, did they? That's because the Kokiri never grow up! Even after seven years, they're still kids! You must be wondering why only you have grown up! Well, as you might have already guessed, you are not a Kokiri! You are actually a Hylian! I am happy to finally reveal this secret to you!"**_

_**Link's eyes widened when he heard the sprout's words. Carrie then looked at him a little concerned. The sprout continued, "Some time ago, before the King of Hyrule unified this country, there was a fierce war in our world. One day, to escape the fires of the war, a Hylian mother and her baby boy entered this forbidden forest. The mother was gravely injured.....Her only choice was to entrust the child to the Deku Tree, the guardian spirit of the forest. The Deku Tree could sense that this was a child of destiny, whose fate would affect the entire world, so he took him into the forest. After the mother passed away, the baby was raised as a Kokiri. And now, finally, the day of destiny has come!"**_

_**Link then looks to the ground, taking everything in. He then looks back up at the sprout who continued with, "You are a Hylian, and were always bound to leave this forest. And now...You have learned your own destiny....So you know what you must do....That's right.....You must save the land of Hyrule! Now, Link, break the curses on all of the Temples and return peace to Hyrule!!"**_

_**Link nods, "I will....."**_

_**He then looks to Carrie and finishes, ".....both of us."**_

_**Carrie smiles and nods to him. They both turn to walk to the path, leading to the Kokiri Village. The sprout then says, "Guardian?"**_

_**Carrie and stops and turns, "Yes?"**_

_**The sprout then says, "Come closer...."**_

_**Carrie then walks up to the sprout. The sprout then takes a good look at her, "The legends are true! I can tell just by looking at you! Your legend was passed in every part of this land, including the forests!"**_

_**Carrie nods, "I'm listening...."**_

_**The sprout then says, "In the time when the Sheikahs were in numbers.....before most of them were wiped out.....there was a prophecy that was written. It was said a maiden not from this world will fall from the skies and land into our land. She was to aid the Hero of Time, to help him on his quest for peace. She would be known as the Guardian of Sages, for she was able to wield all of the Sages' powers, bringing peace to lands around her. It was said that Farore, Din, and Nayru were the ones that blessed her with these powers, making her almost like a goddess. The Guardian of Sages would save this land by fusing all of her powers in one, saving everyone around her at all costs! The day you landed here was the day of fate, the day when the Guardian would help us. And that's you!!"**_

_**Carrie takes in each word, listening. She then nods, "I'll do my best."**_

_**The sprout smiles, "I know you will! Good luck!"**_

_**Carrie nods, "Thank you. Farewell."**_

_**Carrie then turns and begins to walk to the path, with Link by her side. Carrie sighs, "Boy...what a day."**_

_**Link chuckles, "You could say that again."**_

_**Carrie then realized she wasn't hurt anymore. She looks at her hands, "Hey....I'm okay."**_

_**Link smiles, "Your travel to the Chamber of Sages must have healed you."**_

_**Carrie smiles, "Whatever it is.......I'm glad."**_

_**She then looks to Link, "Something's bothering you....isn't there?"**_

_**Link frowns and sighs, "I'm still taking in what the Deku sprout told me...."**_

_**Carrie nods, "I could imagine. How is anyone suppose to take that? How's anyone suppose to take in the fact that they were raised by a tree??"**_

_**Link chuckles, "Yeah....really."**_

_**Carrie then places a hand on his shoulder, "For what it's worth.....I'm sorry."**_

_**Link pats her hand, "Don't worry. I'm alright."**_

_**They both stop to see the small village of the Kokiri. The water was flowing in the water pool the Kokiri had, with small falls leaking from the ledges. It was gorgeous. All the Kokiri kids were out from hiding. Carrie smiles, "The forest is safe now..."**_

_**Link nods in agreement, "Yes, it is...."**_

_**Link then looks at Carrie. She had a bit of dried blood on the bottom of her chin. Link wipes it off, "You're a mess...."**_

_**Carrie chuckles and wipes a bit of dirt off from his face, "So are you...."**_

_**They both begin to chuckle at one another. They then begin to walk on towards the exit of the forest. The Kokiri children stared as they walked on, murmuring to each other. Carrie looked up in the sky, it was late afternoon. Link then looks to Carrie, "You know where we're going?"**_

_**Carrie nods, "Yeah....to Death Mountian."**_

_**Link smiles at her, "You're quick."**_

_**Carrie laughs, "I try to be...."**_

_**Link then says, "We won't make it in time, it'll be nightfall when we get to Kakariko Village. So, we'll find a place to stay the night there."**_

_**Carrie nods, "That's fine....I want to wash my clothes a little bit anyways."**_

_**Link smiles, "Yeah.....you and me both."**_

_**They walk further and further and see the tunnel to the exit. Link then looks to her, "So.....I have been meaning to ask you."**_

_**Carrie looks at him, "Alright...."**_

_**Link then asks, "Where are you from.....really?"**_

_**Carrie sighs, "Well....there's no use in hiding it anymore. I'm from a country known as Canada. The city I'm from is called Brantford. No one here will know of the places because my world is far different than yours."**_

_**Link raises an eyebrow, "Canada? Hmm......you're right....I've never heard of it. This city of yours.....what's it like?"**_

_**Carrie then says, "Well......it's....it's............"**_

_**Carrie pauses, trying to find the right words. She then says, "It's far different than what you're used to that's for sure. It's REALLY big compared to the Market and Kakariko Village put together. There's a lot of different shops, homes, and lots of technology that your people wouldn't be accustomed to understanding..."**_

_**Link then says, "Sounds like a strange place."**_

_**Carrie then says, "To your people.....it would be."**_

_**Link then asks, "Are there forests?"**_

_**Carrie nods, "Somewhat. Not much in my city, there's lots of them outside of it though. Around the country you'll find lots of forests. The one I have in my city.....I wouldn't even call it that...woods is the closest name for it. The main thing in my city is that a river runs through it."**_

_**Link's eyes widened, "A river runs through your city? Wow."**_

_**Carrie chuckles, "It's not that great. We also have a lake in our city too......just very small."**_

_**Link smiles as they go through the tunnel, "I'd like to see it sometime."**_

_**Carrie sighs as they come back to the wooden bridge on the otherside, "I wish you could but.....I don't think it'd be possible."**_

_**Link then asks, "Why not? Anything's possible in my land."**_

_**Carrie then says, "But....that's just the thing about it. Anything's not possible in mine."**_

_**Link's eyes widened, "Seriously?"**_

_**Carrie frowns and nods. Link then says, "Must be hard."**_

_**Carrie then shrugs as they go into the next tunnel, "Depends on how you look at it. Overall.....I don't think it's so bad.....just sometimes I wish my land was like yours."**_

_**Carrie and Link then come out of the tunnel, into Hyrule Field. Link then says, "Why not stay?"**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened at the question, "Uhh....umm....I don't know if I could do that. You see......my mom and dad....they must be worried by now.....especially my little brother."**_

_**Dark and Epona then walk to them. Carrie pets Dark. Link then says, "You have a brother? Wow. What's his name?"**_

_**Carrie replies, "Quinn...."**_

_**Link raises an eyebrow, "Quinn? That's a strange name. Stranger than yours."**_

_**Carrie chuckles as she mounts her horse, "I guess it is."**_

_**Link then mounts his horse, "What's he like?"**_

_**Carrie then says, "Well.....he's hyper sometimes.....all kids are. He's smart when he wants to be, a pinch sensitive at times, has a bad temper, and most of the time a pain, overall.....a good kid."**_

_**Link smiles, "From what I hear.....little brothers can be a pain."**_

_**Carrie chuckles, "Ooh yes."**_

_**They then steer their horses to face the open field. They both shout for their horses to go, "Hi-ya!!"**_

_**Epona and Dark began to run into the direction of the village. Link then rides up beside Carrie, "In your land.....have you ever fought?"**_

_**Carrie shoke her head, "Nope......never had to."**_

_**Link's eyes widened, "So there's peace in your land?"**_

_**Carrie then says, "Somewhat.....just in my land....more people get away with bad things."**_

_**Link's eyes widened more, "Really??"**_

_**Carrie sighs, "It's hard to explain. Don't worry about it."**_

_**Link then nods, "Uhh....okay..."**_

_**Carrie smiles, "You can ask me more when we get to the village."**_

_**Link nods with a smile, "Alright."**_

_**Carrie then whips on Dark's bridle, "Ya!!"**_

_**Dark then ran faster across the field. Link smiles and then does the same to his horse, "Hi-ya!!"**_

_**Epona then catches up to Dark. They run alongside one another across the field as the sun dimmed into the horizon. Carrie looks and smiles at Link. He smiles back at her. They then turn ahead as their horses ran free. They see the bridge going over the small river. Dark and Epona then run over the bridge as the dusk fell over the land. Carrie smirks as she sees the stairs, leading to the village. Carrie whips the bridle once more. Link's eyes widened, knowing what Carrie was gonna do. Dark then ran up the stone steps and then turns to run up the other. Link sighs and whips Epona's bridle, making her go up the steps as well.**_

_**As soon as Carrie saw the entrance to Kakariko Village, she gets off her horse. Link makes Epona stop beside Dark and gets off his horse as well. Carrie began to walk into the village, having Dark follow behind her. Link then walks beside Carrie, with Epona behind him. They finally enter the village. Carrie looks around, smiling as she saw every person. Dark then bumps his head on Carrie's back. She steps forward, "Woah!"**_

_**She turns and pets Dark, "Cut it out."**_

_**Carrie then looks to Link as Dark rested his head on her shoulder, "So....where do you intend us to stay?"**_

_**Link then looks around, "I think I might have an idea on where."**_

_**Link then walks on ahead. Carrie sighs and follows as the sky was now a night blue. Carrie then stops by a giant red brick house. She turns to Dark, "You are to stay here, okay?"**_

_**Dark nods. Carrie then goes to the horse pouches and grabs some carrots. She then walks back to the front of Dark, "Good boy."**_

_**She then feeds Dark the carrots and pets him. Link then leaves Epona near the brick house as well, "There you go, Epona."**_

_**Link then digs inside Epona's horse pouch and then gives her carrots as well. Carrie says jokingly, "Copy cat."**_

_**Link chuckles, "Takes one to know one."**_

_**Carrie chuckles a little, "You would know."**_

_**Link chuckles with her. Carrie then asks, "Where to?"**_

_**Link then says, "There's a house at the end of the village. Use to be Impa's old house. You know who she is, right?"**_

_**Carrie smiles, "Of course I do!"**_

_**Link smiles, "Good. Saves me explaining."**_

_**Navi then flies out, "Let's go!"**_

_**Link then walks on. Carrie follows along. They walk up some stairs and walk by an old man in a dark blue hat and robe. He then stares at Carrie as they walked passed him. He stares in wonder. Link and Carrie then go up more steps and stood in front of a white house with brown lining and a red roof. Link then knocks on the door. A man with almost no hair, for only a little bit was on top of his head. He wore a dark green shirt with light green pants. Carrie couldn't believe how big his head was. He had a mean look on him. He then looks at Carrie and then at Link. He smiles, "Hey, Link. Long time no see!"**_

_**Link smiles, "Hey there."**_

_**The man smiles, "What can I do ya for?"**_

_**Link then says, "Uhh....me and my friend need a place to stay the night."**_

_**The man's smile widens, "Sure you can! Come in! I've got room!"**_

_**The man steps aside and allows Carrie and Link into the house. Inside was a big table in the center of the room. On the wall on the right, it was filled with big shelves full of books. Carrie smiles as soon as she saw the books, "I'm home...."**_

_**To the left was a fireplace made from stone. Ahead was a big cage that kept a cow inside. Beside the cage was a table with glasses and books. By the table was a set of stairs leading to a small landing that was closest to being named the upstairs. Up on the landing, you could see everything from there to the front door. There was a table with two chairs and a small bed. **_

_**The man looks at Carrie. He nudges Link with his elbow and smiles, "Hey...who's your Lady Friend? Introduce me?"**_

_**Link chuckles nervously, scratching the back of his head, "Uhh..."**_

_**Another voice was heard, "And us too!!"**_

_**Two guys came down the stairs smiling. They both looked alike, only difference was their clothes. They both wore white pants with brown shoes, but one wore a red long sleeve shirt, while the other wore a blue one. They both had short red-brown hair with the same coloured mustache on each. They both had dark eyes, Carrie was unable to tell the colours of them at a distance. Link then looks at everyone, "Umm.....guys? This is Carrie."**_

_**The twin with the blue shirt came up to Carrie, shaking her hand, "Pleasure to meet you! I'm Larry!!"**_

_**Carrie nods, "Uhh.....hi."**_

_**The other twin with the red shirt came up to Carrie next, grabbing her other hand and kissing it, "An honour, Mademoiselle. I'm Harry."**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened, "Umm.....hello."**_

_**Larry pushes Harry, "Hey there, Senior Charming!! I saw her first!!"**_

_**Harry pushes Larry back, "Hey! Losers are snoozers!"**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened, "Uhh......"**_

_**The other man then crosses his arms, "Technically none of you saw her first! So there's no dibs on either of you!!"**_

_**The other man then smiles at Carrie, "I'm Ben by the way."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Hi...."**_

_**Carrie then steps next to Link and whispers, "Are they always like this?"**_

_**Link then says, "Not always.....but sometimes...."**_

_**Carrie then says, "Ahh....."**_

_**Ben then says, "So, Carrie? Where are ya from? Haven't seen you around here before. Oh well. What brings you here anyways?"**_

_**Carrie then says, "I'm from a far away land. Quite a ways off. I'm here on a journey with Link."**_

_**As soon as Harry and Larry heard what Carrie said, they both shouted, "AWWWW!!!"**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened, "What's wrong with that?"**_

_**Larry sighs, "You said with Link. Therefore.....he has a better chance at you than any of us!!"**_

_**Harry then says, "Link! How come you always get the good ones?!"**_

_**Link and Carrie's eyes widened. Carrie then says, "Umm....are we on the same page here?"**_

_**Link then says, holding up both of his hands, "Woah, woah! What do you mean all the good ones?? I never went with anyone!"**_

_**Navi then says, "He's telling the truth!"**_

_**Ben then sighs, "Larry, Harry. Shut up before I kick you out!"**_

_**Harry and Larry both nod, "Okay."**_

_**Ben then turns to Carrie and Link, "Sorry about that. Sometimes I forget that I live with Numbskulls......oh well.....are you hungry?"**_

_**Carrie nods, "Yes! I haven't ate since breakfast!"**_

_**Ben then smiles, "Good. Food's almost done."**_

_**Link then asks, "What are we having?"**_

_**Ben then goes over the the fire place, adjusting a few pots inside, "Some beef stew with fresh baked bread."**_

_**Carrie smiles, "Sounds good!"**_

_**Ben then says, "Okay....sleeping arrangements. Carrie? You can take the bed since you're a lady."**_

_**Carrie smiles, "Aw....thank you, Sir."**_

_**Ben smiles, "It's no problem."**_

_**Ben then turns to Link, "You can sleep wherever. Doesn't matter to me."**_

_**Link nods, "Thank you."**_

_**Ben then says, "Go ahead....make yourselves at home! You can put your stuff on the landing up there."**_

_**Carrie smiles, "Thank you so much."**_

_**Ben nods, "Don't worry about it."**_

_**Carrie and Link then go up the stairs onto the landing. Carrie then takes her sword off and places it on the bed. She then takes her cloak off and folds it, placing it on the bed. Link then takes his sword and shield off, placing them on the table a few feet away from the bed. Harry and Larry come up the stairs. Larry then asks, "So....Carrie? You a sword fighter too?"**_

_**Carrie then takes her bracelets and gauntlets off, "Sort of...."**_

_**Carrie then puts her bracelets back on as she throws her gauntlets on top of her cloak. Harry then asks, "You kill any monsters?"**_

_**Carrie nods, "Yes I have."**_

_**Ben then calls up, "Harry! Larry! Don't bother Carrie!!"**_

_**The twins both call down, "Okay!"**_

_**Harry and Larry then smirk at one another. They turn to Link. Larry then says, "So.....Link?"**_

_**Ben then shouts, "Link too!!"**_

_**They both slouch, "Aww....!!"**_

_**They then walk down the stairs. Harry then says, "Fine! We'll go pull some pranks! Call us when supper is ready!!"**_

_**Larry then says, "Yeah!"**_

_**With that, Harry and Larry go out the front door and close it. Ben shakes his head, "Idiots...."**_

_**Carrie and Link look at one another, chuckling. Link then takes his quiver and bow off and places it next to his sword and shield on the table. He then takes off his back pouches and places them next to his sword. Link sighs, "Feels good to take off the weight."**_

_**Carrie sits on the bed, "Yes it is!"**_

_**Carrie then takes her boots off and places them under the bed. Link sees, "Good idea...."**_

_**He then sits in a chair and takes his boots off and places them under the table. Carrie chuckles as she took off her black socks. She calls down, "Ben?"**_

_**Ben replies, "Yeah?"**_

_**Carrie then says, "You got a laundry tub around here?"**_

_**Ben then says, "Yeah, I do. Don't worry about it though, I'll get the Numbskulls to do your laundry."**_

_**Carrie chuckles, "Oh....you don't have to."**_

_**Ben replies, "I insist."**_

_**Carrie then says, "Thank you...."**_

_**Ben says, "You're welcome. There's a basket by the stairs for clothes."**_

_**Carrie says, "Okay."**_

_**Carrie then sees a small black basket by the stairs. She then tosses her socks in it. She then takes her red sash off and places it in the basket as well. Her tunic now hung like a baggy shirt. Link sighs and takes his hat off, revealing his nice short, blonde hair. He then throws his hat with Carrie's laundry. Carrie looks at him. He smiles, "Might as well."**_

_**Carrie chuckles, "Oh yeah."**_

_**Link then takes his gauntlets off as well and tosses them on top of his arrows. Ben calls up, "Hey, you two. Dinner's ready."**_

_**Carrie jumps up, "Yay!"**_

_**Link chuckles at Carrie's enthusiasm. Link then stands and stretches. Carrie then goes down the stairs, with Link behind her. They both take the nearest two seats at the big table. Ben then puts the bowls and small plates on the table. He then places a big steaming pot in the middle next to a big bowl of bread. Carrie smiles at the smell. **_

_**Ben then opens the front door and shouts, "Hey, Numbskulls!! Dinner!!"**_

_**Harry and Larry then came running through the door laughing. Ben closes the door, "What did you do now?"**_

_**Larry laughs, "W-we knocked on someone's door and...and..."**_

_**Harry finishes, "....and we left a mini firecracker at their door step!!"**_

_**Harry began to laugh. Larry then said, "And when the person opened the door.....it blew up in their face!! The look on their face was funny!!"**_

_**Ben sighs in frustration, "Who was it this time?"**_

_**Harry and Larry laughed, "Mamamu Yan!!"**_

_**Ben's eyes widened, "Mamamu Y-Yan??!!! Oh boy....is she gonna have my head. Oh well. Sit down so we can eat."**_

_**Mamamu Yan was a fat lady who wore a blue and white dress and had a thing for her dog named Richie. Rumor had it that she was vicious when got angry.**_

_**Harry and Larry sat in seats next to one another, like Carrie and Link did. Ben then sits at the head of the table. The table was so Ben was next to Carrie, who was next to Link, who was next to Harry, who was next to Larry. Ben then says, "Grace everyone."**_

_**Ben then puts his hands together, followed by Harry and Larry. Link then looks to Carrie as he put his hands together. Carrie then followed suit. Ben then says, "Carrie? Would you like to say grace?"**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened, "Umm....."**_

_**She then looks to Link, who nodded to her in approval. Carrie then says, "Uhh.....alright...."**_

_**Carrie then closes her eyes, followed by everyone else. Carrie wasn't sure how to say grace in Hyrule. Their God was different than hers. So she began to wing it, "Umm.....Oh, Great Din.....we thank you for the food we are about to recieve. We are grateful for everything we have.....Amen......?"**_

_**Everyone opens their eyes and says, "Amen!"**_

_**Ben smiles, "Not bad, not bad. I can tell you were nervous. Oh well....pass me your bowl..."**_

_**Carrie smiles nervously and does so. Ben then gets a big ladle and pours stew into Carrie's bowl. He hands it to Carrie, "There you are, dear."**_

_**Carrie takes the bowl, "Thank you."**_

_**Link pats Carrie's back and whispers, "You did good."**_

_**Carrie smiles, "Thanks.....kinda had to wing it there..."**_

_**Link chuckles, "I could tell...."**_

_**Ben then says, "Link? Your bowl."**_

_**Link then gives his bowl to Carrie, and then Carrie passed it to Ben. Link then whispers, "I assume the Gods in your land are different?"**_

_**Carrie nods, "By a longshot."**_

_**Link chuckles, "It was good that you acknowledged ours."**_

_**Carrie smiles, "You're welcome."**_

_**Link smiles back at her.**_

_**Everyone then got their food and began to eat. Carrie then took pieces of bread and began to eat it in small bites. Harry and Larry began to chew with their mouth open, laughing about it. Ben grunts, "Could you chew any louder?!!!"**_

_**Harry and Larry then chew louder on purpose. Larry then answers Ben's sarcastic question, "Yes we can."**_

_**Carrie covers her mouth, trying not to laugh. Link shakes his head, trying not to chuckle. Ben growls in frustration, "You wanna sleep outside?"**_

_**Harry says, "No."**_

_**Ben then says, "Then stop chewing like that! A lady is present!!"**_

_**Harry and Larry nod, "Okay! Yes, Sir!"**_

_**They then salute with their hands. Carrie chuckles a little. Ben shakes his head, "By the way. You're doing Carrie and Link's laundry."**_

_**Harry and Larry slouch, "Awww........!!"**_

_**After everyone ate, Carrie and Link went up on the landing. Carrie pats her stomach, "Man, that was good!"**_

_**Link then says, "Yes it was...."**_

_**He then sits in the nearest chair at the table, where his equipment laid. Link then notices something on his left elbow, "That's odd...."**_

_**He then takes off his tunic and tosses it in the basket and then takes off his undershirt, revealing his slight muscles. He then throws his undershirt into the basket and looks at his elbow. Carrie looks at Link, "What is it?"**_

_**Link then says, "I have a scrape here. Must've been from when I fell at the temple."**_

_**Carrie sees Link's elbow had a small scratch. Carrie then walks over to him, "Let me see...."**_

_**She then touches his shoulder and takes a look at his elbow. Carrie then says, "Geez....."**_

_**She then looks over the landing, "Ben? Can I get a cloth and with some water?"**_

_**Ben nods, "You got it."**_

_**Carrie then turns her attiention back at Link. She then looks at his elbow again, "I'm gonna clean it."**_

_**Link then asks, "Are you sure? I don't want you to go through the trouble."**_

_**Carrie smiles, "I'm sure."**_

_**Ben then brings up a small bowl with a cloth inside. He sets it on the table, "There you go....."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Thanks."**_

_**Ben smiles, "It's no trouble."**_

_**He then goes down the stairs. Carrie then gets the cloth and twists it out, to get most of the water out. She then places it on Link's elbow and began to clean the dry blood. Link stares on ahead. He then says, "Likes and dislikes...."**_

_**Carrie looks up, confused, "What?"**_

_**Link looks to Carrie, "You said I can ask more questions once we're in the village. My next one is your likes and dislikes."**_

_**Carrie chuckles, "Oh....well...."**_

_**She then keeps cleaning Link's elbow, "Well....I like a lot of things."**_

_**Link then says, "I got time."**_

_**Carrie smiles, "I like animals, books, music, art, poetry, storms, nature, and anything to with night time. I also like home cooked food, sweets, anything dark, and mythology. Like I said. I like all sorts of things....those are just the basics."**_

_**Link smiles, "Dislikes?"**_

_**Carrie then sighs as she cleans the remaining dry blood, "People who think they're higher than others. People who...who are racist. Just people in general who treat others bad.....espcially if they treat animals and children bad. I don't like too spicy or rich food. I hate Redead, Wallmasters, and Floormasters. There's a few others too....but again....basics."**_

_**Link chuckles when Carrie mentioned Redead, Wallmasters, and Floormasters. Carrie then places the cloth into the bowl of water, "All done."**_

_**Link looks to see his arm all clean, "Thanks."**_

_**Carrie nods, "No problem."**_

_**Ben then calls up, "If you have anymore dirty clothes....now's the time to get them in the basket."**_

_**Link calls back, "Okay."**_

_**Mooing was then heard from the cow in the cage. Link then calls to Ben, "You have extra pants anywhere? Mine are dirty."**_

_**Ben then says, "Yeah, I do....just a second."**_

_**A moment later, Ben calls up the landing, "Catch."**_

_**Ben then throws up a pair of loose, black pants. Link catches it, "Thanks."**_

_**In the corner of the landing, was a small pull-out wall for changing. Link then pulls it out and goes behind it. **_

_**Carrie was setting up the bed. She places her sword up against the wall and puts her cloak on the bedside table. Carrie then sighs, looking at the basket. She then looks at her pants, a pinch of dirt was on them. She then takes her black pants off, having her tunic as pajamas, being long enough to go just above her knees. She then throws her pants in the basket as well. **_

_**Link then comes from behind the wall, only having loose black pants on. He then tosses the rest of his clothes in the basket. He calls to Ben, "Okay.....our basket is full."**_

_**Ben then says, "Alright then."**_

_**Carrie then sits on the bed, taking out her hairties, unbraiding her hair. She places her hairties on the bedside table, shaking out her hair. Her hair was wavy thanks to the braid. Her hair then flowed down on her shoulders. Link sighs and turns to Carrie, "You're going to bed in your tunic?"**_

_**Carrie shrugs, "Yeah....why not? I got nothing else."**_

_**Link chuckles, "Alright....."**_

_**Ben then walks up the stairs and grabs the basket, "I'll make sure the Numbskulls get them clean."**_

_**Link nods, "Thanks..."**_

_**Ben then goes down the stairs with the basket, "Harry! Larry! Laundry!!"**_

_**Carrie then puts a blanket over her and flops down on the pillow, sighing. Link then walks over and sits on the bed, next to Carrie, "You alright?"**_

_**Carrie sighs and looks up at Link, "Yeah....I'm fine. Just beat from fighting today...."**_

_**Link chuckles and nods, "I know what you mean."**_

_**Carrie then asks, "Where are you sleeping?"**_

_**Link then says, "On the floor next to you....I just need a blanket and pillow and I'm good."**_

_**Carrie then grabs a pillow, "Here. I got two."**_

_**She then then hands it to Link as he chuckles, "Okay....that's covered. Now I just need a blanket."**_

_**Carrie smiles as she sits up, "I'm sure Ben's got extra."**_

_**Link smiles, "Yeah. Me too."**_

_**Carrie and Link then look at one another. Carrie stares into Link's deep blue eyes as he stared back into Carrie's deep brown eyes. Link then places his hand on Carrie's hand. Carrie's eyes widened a little, not expecting it. Their daze was then torn away by Ben, "You good for blankets up there?"**_

_**Link blinks and then looks to the stairs, "I need some."**_

_**Ben then says, "Alright. I'll bring them up."**_

_**Moments later, Link then sets up a little bed on the floor next to the bed Carrie was sleeping on. All the lights were now dimmed with candles, indicating everyone was going to bed. Harry and Larry slept next to the cage, with the cow mooing, while Ben ended sleeping in a chair when he was reading. Carrie lay on her back on the bed while Link laid on his back on the floor. Carrie then says, "Link?"**_

_**Link replies, "Yes?"**_

_**Carrie then says, "Do you think......do you think we'll be okay at the next temple?"**_

_**Link thinks for moment before saying, "In my opinion.....I think so. Why do you ask?"**_

_**Carrie sighs as she looked up at the ceiling, "I'm....I'm just a little bit scared. I mean.....if I thought the Forest Temple was difficult....I can't imagine how the others would be."**_

_**Link then listens to Carrie's every word. He then says, "You don't have to be scared......I'll be there. I know we're going to be alright."**_

_**Carrie smiles a little, "I guess you're right."**_

_**Link then turns to his side, "Get some sleep. You'll need your energy."**_

_**Carrie smiles a little more, "Okay.....goodnight, Link."**_

_**Link smiles, "Goodnight, Carrie...."**_

_**Navi then flies to Carrie's bed and snuggles up to Carrie's pillow, "Night, Carrie. Night, Link."**_

_**With that, Carrie and Link both close their eyes, preparing for another dangerous day.**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**The Legend of Zelda: The Guardian of Sages**_

_**Chapter Eight: The Perils Within the Fire Temple**_

_**Within the depths of a big black castle, on the top floor, a man was sitting on a throne. He had spikey, orange hair with cold orange eyes. He wore black armour on his shoulders, wrists, and knees. He wore big brown boots, with an outfit that showed he had muscles. He wore a long black cape as well. The room was dark, the only things that could be seen was a big glowing crystal ball. He sat, annoyed as he peered through it. Carrie was the main focus within the crystal ball. He sighs in annoyance, "So....that kid managed to find the Guardian of Sages did he? This should be slightly amusing...."**_

_**A servant bowed, "Lord Ganondorf? What should we do about the girl?"**_

_**Ganondorf waves his hand, "Leave her be. They can't possibly get passed the temple in the volcano. We'll see how far they go first...."**_

_**The servant bowed again, "Yes, M'lord."**_

_**Ganondorf still stares at the crystal ball, looking at Carrie. He places a hand on his chin, "Hmm.....she could be of use to me. She seems to show potential in power."**_

_**The servant smirks, "Lovely isn't she, my Lord?"**_

_**Ganondorf still stares at Carrie in the crystal ball, "Hmm....I guess. Nothing special to me."**_

_**The servant then asks, "What about the boy?"**_

_**Ganondorf says cooly, "What about him? There's nothing to worry with him. Even if he does go through all the temples with the Guardian, he still won't defeat me......."**_

_**The servant bows again, "Of course...."**_

_**Ganondorf smirks, "Although....I must say........the kid has guts for trying. I'll give him that. As for the Carrie Girl........send a scout out.....I'd like to know more about her."**_

_**The servant bows, "Yes, M'lord..."**_

_**With that, the servant leaves the room. Ganondorf still stares at Carrie within the crystal ball. It showed her looking around in the Forest Temple. Ganondorf then sits back in his chair and crosses his legs. He smirks, "Carrie, my dear.........you're in for a wild ride...."**_

_**Ganondorf began to laugh evily. His sinister laugh echoed throughout the corridors.**_

_**Dawn soon hit Kakariko Village. Almost everyone was up doing the usual, doing various chores, interacting with others, or even eating breakfast. Things any village was seen doing. **_

_**Carrie on the otherhand was still sleeping in the bed Ben had let her use. She hugged on to a pillow while she slept. Link then walks up the stairs, fully dressed in his tunic and underclothes, and walks to Carrie. Navi flew behind him, "She's worse than you, Link."**_

_**Link shakes his head as he then places a hand on her shoulder. He shakes her gently, saying softly, "Carrie? It's time to wake up. Carrie?"**_

_**Carrie opens one eye and then both. She looks at Link, "Hm? Link? You're dressed already?"**_

_**She then raises up a little and wipes her eyes with one hand. Link chuckles, "Well....it IS morning. I would have let you sleep longer....but I didn't think you'd want to miss breakfast."**_

_**Carrie turns over and sits up, yawning. Link then asks, "In your world........do people always sleep in?"**_

_**Carrie smiles, "Some people do. There's morning birds in my world too."**_

_**Carrie then gets up and stretches, yawning once again. Link then says, "Everyone's already at the table."**_

_**Carrie then walks to the stairs, "Mm....okay...."**_

_**Carrie was still trying to wake up. She then walks down the stairs, followed by Link. Ben, Harry, and Larry were sitting at the table with the food already set up. Harry smiles, "There's the Sleepy Head!"**_

_**Larry smiles, "Morning, Carrie."**_

_**Carrie waves, "Morning...."**_

_**She then sits down. Link sits beside her. Ben smiles, "You like to sleep in, huh?"**_

_**Carrie wipes her eyes again, "Let's just say I'm more of a night person."**_

_**Ben nods, "Okay....fair enough. Now we can say grace."**_

_**Everyone then puts their hands together as Ben resided an old prayer from Hyrule. After he was done, everyone opened their eyes saying, "Amen!"**_

_**Carrie looked to see what was on the morning menu. There was bacon, eggs, toast, oranges, and orange juice. Ben then hands Carrie a full plate, "Here you go. Dished it out before you got down here."**_

_**Carrie smiles, "Thanks."**_

_**She takes the plate and sets it in front of her. Larry then pours orange juice in a glass and hands it to Carrie, "Here you are."**_

_**Carrie takes the glass, "Thanks."**_

_**Larry nods, "No problem."**_

_**Carrie began to drink sips of her juice. Link began to eat his toast. Harry then asks, "So.....where are you headed today?"**_

_**Link then swallows what he had in his mouth and replies, "Death Mountian."**_

_**Ben then asks, "You sure you want to go there? It's quite dangerous."**_

_**Carrie then eats a bit of bacon, "We'll manage."**_

_**Ben nods, "Okay then. As long as you're prepared. Oh well."**_

_**Link nods, "We will be."**_

_**With that, he then takes a drink of orange juice. Ben then says, "By the way....your laundry is done. It's all folded on the bedside table."**_

_**Carrie smiles, "Thank you."**_

_**Ben then says, "If you like.....I can set you up a tub with warm water for you to wash..."**_

_**Carrie then says, "It's okay......I'll just take a sponge bath."**_

_**Ben nods, "Okay. After we eat....I'll get you everything you need."**_

_**Carrie smiles, "Thanks. You're too kind."**_

_**Ben smiles, "It's no trouble, really."**_

_**After everyone finished eating, Harry and Larry went outside to do their daily pranks, while Ben cleared the table. Carrie then went upstairs and saw a small mirror. She looks in it, seeing her hair messy. She grunts and places the mirror back down. Link then comes up behind Carrie, "You sleep well?"**_

_**Carrie turns and smiles, "Better than when I slept in the barn."**_

_**Link smiles, "That's good."**_

_**Carrie smiles, "How about you?"**_

_**Link nods, "I slept well."**_

_**Carrie nods, "I'm glad."**_

_**Link then goes to the table and began to put on his equipment. Carrie then sat on the bed and saw her clothes on the bedside table, like Ben said. Link then puts his sword, quiver, bow and shield on his back. He then places his gauntlets on and then lastly, his pouches. He then adjusts his hat and looks to Carrie, "I'll feed the horses while you get cleaned up....."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Alright...."**_

_**With that, Link then walks down the stairs as Ben was bringing up a bowl of water with a cloth, brush, and soap. Link says, "See ya, Ben."**_

_**Ben nods, "Bye, Link."**_

_**Ben then places the stuff onto the table, "There you are, Carrie. You'll have the house to yourself for a little bit."**_

_**Carrie then asks, "Where are you off to?"**_

_**Ben then says, "A little shopping is all. A little short on food."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Alright, have fun."**_

_**Ben chuckles, "Thanks. Take care."**_

_**Carrie then says, "Bye. Thanks for everything."**_

_**Ben smiles, "You're welcome."**_

_**With that, Ben then went down the stairs and went out the front door. The cow in the cage mooed again. Carrie then looks to the bowl and cloth.**_

_**A few moments later, after Carrie cleaned herself, she was almost fully dressed, tying on her red sash around her waist. She then places on her boots and then her cloak. Her gauntlets and pants were already on. She then grabs the brush Ben left for her and brushes her hair out straight. She grabs her hairties from the bedside table and began to braid her hair like before. She made sure it was tight and no hair got in her way. After she was done, she then equiped her Dragon Sword to her sash. She then looks herself over, making sure nothing was out of place. She looked at her bracelets, which glew once in a while and then faded. She then places a hand around her Wolf Claw. Satisfied, she then went down the stairs and out the door.**_

_**She looks around outside and sees everyone doing their daily business. Carrie then walks down the steps, passed an old man in night blue robes, and then down a few more steps. She sees Link feeding Epona. She smiles as she goes up to him, "Hey, Link..."**_

_**Link smiles, "Hey, Carrie...."**_

_**Carrie then looks at Dark, who came up to her and nudged her. Carrie then began to pet his head, "Was Dark fed yet?"**_

_**Link sighs and shakes his head, "No. Dark wouldn't even let me near him...."**_

_**Carrie looks at Dark, "Dark? What's your problem?"**_

_**She sighs and then goes into Dark's pouch. She takes out more carrots and begins to feed him. Dark takes small bites as Carrie pets his head. Link looks to Carrie, "See? Dark only responds to you. As for everyone else, Dark wants nothing to do with them."**_

_**Carrie pets Dark's head after feeding him, "Dark....you should trust people more. Especially Link."**_

_**Dark snorts and flicks his tail, not really caring about the subject. Carrie sighs, "What am I gonna do with you?"**_

_**Dark rubs his head on the side of Carrie's. She smiles and pets him more. Link chuckles, "I guess the answer is not much."**_

_**Carrie laughs, "Really."**_

_**Link then says, "Oh. I saw Ben on his way shopping....he gave us these for our trip."**_

_**Link then holds up two small bags. He then gives one to Carrie. She then asked, "What is it?"**_

_**Link then says, "Ben says its for lunch."**_

_**Carrie smiles, "Great."**_

_**Link smiles as well, "We'll leave the horses here. They'll be fine until nightfall. You ready to go?"**_

_**Carrie nods, "Yes. Let's go!"**_

_**Navi jingles up and down, "What are we waiting for?! Off to Death Mountian!!"**_

_**Carrie and Link chuckle. Link then says, "Let's get moving."**_

_**Carrie smiles, "Awesome!"**_

_**As Link began to walk with Carrie. He then says, "I gotta use that word sometime."**_

_**Carrie chuckles, "You should."**_

_**The two then walk on ahead, passed the red brick house, passed another white house, and then went up some steps. They then go passed a lookout post. A man from on top of a roof waves, "Hey, Link!"**_

_**Link waves, "Hey, Diz!"**_

_**Diz had orange-brown hair and beard, wearing a white shirt with multi-coloured pants and sandals. Diz shouts, "Who's your friend?"**_

_**Link shouts back, "This is Carrie!"**_

_**Diz smiles at Carrie, "How're you doing?"**_

_**Carrie smiles back, "Not bad, yourself?"**_

_**Diz keeps his smiles, "Not bad, not bad. Still can't get down from here."**_

_**Carrie chuckles, "See you around."**_

_**Diz nods, "You too. Bye, Link."**_

_**Link waves, "Bye."**_

_**Carrie and Link then walk up more steps, passed two houses with signs that said Bazaar and Potion Shop. They look ahead to see the Death Mountian trail. Carrie and Link then look at one another and then begin to walk on the trail. Everything was what one would expect on a mountian trail. The path was nothing but dirt and minerals while there were walls made from the mountian itself. As soon as they go up a small slope, they see abnormal creatures with four yellow legs with little spikes, while the body was all red and it had one red eye. Carrie's eyes widened, "Red Tektite!"**_

_**Link nods, "Yeah."**_

_**He then gets his sword out and begins to slash it. He then vanquished it. Carrie smiles, "Nice."**_

_**Link smiles back, "Thanks."**_

_**The two then run further and turn to their right around a bend. There was another path, only this time, there was brown boulders scattered about. Link then says, "We should go to Goron City first."**_

_**Carrie nods, "We'll need to anyways."**_

_**Link chuckles, "That's right. You're always ahead."**_

_**Carrie chuckles, "Not exactly."**_

_**They then run around the boulders. Another Red Tektite was seen. Carrie's eyes widened and then narrowed as she drew her sword, "I got this."**_

_**Link nods, "Go ahead...."**_

_**Carrie then slashes at the Tektite, "Gah!!"**_

_**She then stabs it in the eye and kills it. Carrie then sheathes her sword, "There..."**_

_**Carrie then runs on ahead. Link then catches up from behind. A big boulder then rolls their way. Link's eyes widened, "This way!"**_

_**With that, he grabs Carrie's arm and pulls her against himself as he was against the wall of another bend. The boulder then rolls passed them, nearly hitting them. Carrie watches the boulder roll away. Link looks down at her, "You okay?"**_

_**Carrie looks up at him, "Yeah. I'm fine."**_

_**They both then run a little more ways. Up ahead, they see a big cave. Carrie smiles, "Dodongo's Cavern!"**_

_**Link smiles, "Very good."**_

_**They then turn another bend and run up a slighty deeper slope. More boulders were seen scattered around. Carrie and Link then run around them. Another boulder was seen rolling their way. The two then run to the side, avoiding the big boulder. They take one last turn and see a pole with a ripped red flag on it. Link smiles, "We're nearly there!"**_

_**They then run pass it, the path getting a little more narrow. On the right side was a ledge that seemed a long way down. Over the rocks, the village was seen as well. Carrie and Link kept on running, coming upon a sight of a square platform with rocks all over the top of it. Carrie didn't have to worry about the narrow path. Not only did the sides have fencing near the platform, but the space was wide and open as well. Ahead, behind the platform was a big square opening with ripped banners at the top.**_

_**Link sees, "We're here."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Finally."**_

_**The sun rose higher, indication of noon. They finally run inside the big square opening. **_

_**Inside was a big rounded area. There were passage ways and a giant hole in the middle. Carrie's eyes widened when she looked around. She then walks to the giant hole and looks down. When Carrie looked down, there was more passages and more pathways to walk around. There was rope attached to three of the ledges on the top floor, leading to a platform in the middle of it. At the very bottom was a flat floor with two closed doors. Carrie smiles, "Goron City...."**_

_**Link then says, "Oh no......this isn't good."**_

_**Carrie then asks, "What is it?"**_

_**Link replies, "There's no one here. Usually Gorons hang out all around here....but there's no one! Maybe Ganondorf did something to them!"**_

_**Carrie then looks around, "There should be one last Goron in here."**_

_**Link looks to Carrie, "Where??"**_

_**Carrie then hears a loud sound coming from below. It sounded like a boulder rolling. Carrie points down, "Down there. There's one rolling!"**_

_**Link sees a Goron rolling on the second floor. Link then says, "Let's go!"**_

_**Carrie then says, "Way ahead of you."**_

_**She then jumps down off the ledge and onto the second floor. Link sighs and does the same. A fast moving ball the goes passed them, almost hitting the two. Carrie steps back, "Woah!!"**_

_**Link then looks around, "How do we get him to stop....we can't shout. They can't hear when they're rolling."**_

_**Carrie then says, "Get a bomb and blow him up."**_

_**Link's eyes widened, "What?!"**_

_**Carrie chuckles, "You should know that bombs don't kill Gorons. They just hurt them that's all. Plus we need a big bang for him to stop."**_

_**Link then asks, "Are you sure?"**_

_**Carrie nods, "Positive."**_

_**Link nods, "Okay then."**_

_**A fast moving ball goes by once again. Link then gets out a bomb from his Bomb Pouch. He then lights it up. Link then says, "Take cover!"**_

_**Carrie nods, "Okay."**_

_**Carrie and Link then run into the nearest passage. They watch as the rolling ball was approahing the bomb. The bomb's spark went out, doing nothing for a moment. The rolling ball then hits the bomb with a BOOM! The rolling ball stops. A child's voice was heard, "OUCH! How could you do this to me? You, you're Ganondorf's servant! Hear my name and tremble! I am Link! Hero of the Gorons!"**_

_**Carrie began to laugh. Link raises an eyebrow, "Uhh....Link? No.....I'm Link."**_

_**The Goron then raises up and stands, groaning as it stood up. It stood a head smaller than Link. His body was somewhat round, especially his belly. His head was wide and had purple dots for eyes. It's mouth was big and had long arms with markings on each shoulder, both the same. It had a little bit of yellow hair on the top of it's head. It's whole body was a smooth brown. This was a Goron. Their feet were usually big as well. Carrie and Link then go up to the Goron, who then got a good look at the two. His eyes widened, "What? Your name is also Link?"**_

_**Link nods, "Yes. I am."**_

_**The Goron's eyes widened once again, "Then you must be the legendary Dodongo Buster and Hero, Link!"**_

_**Carrie chuckles a little. Link nods, "Yeah.....I was....."**_

_**The Goron's face brightens, "My dad is Darunia.....Do you remember him?"**_

_**Link nods, "Yes.....I do..."**_

_**Darunia was the King of the Gorons, who ruled his people well and protected them. The Goron continues, "Dad named me Link after you, because you're so brave! It's a cool name! I really like it!"**_

_**Carrie giggles a little. Link then looks to her and then back at....well......Link. He then continues, "Link, you're a hero to us Gorons! I'm so glad to meet you!"**_

_**Link nods, "It's nice to meet you too."**_

_**Long ago, Link saved the Gorons from a giant monster known as King Dodongo, a giant fire-breathing lizard who terrorized them and caused fear. Gorons were forever grateful for what Link had done for them. The Goron known as Link jumped up and down, "Please give me your autograph! Sign it: To my friend, Link of the Gorons"**_

_**Carrie covered her mouth, giggling more, "Looks like you have a fan, Link."**_

_**Link sighs, "I'm sorry...uhh....Link......I can't do that at this time."**_

_**Goron Link's eyes widened, "Oh......I guess it's not a good time to ask you for this.....Please help everyone!"**_

_**Link then asks, "What happened here?"**_

_**Goron Link frowns, "My dad, Darunia, went to the Fire Temple. A dragon is inside! If we don't hurry up, even my dad will be eaten by the dragon!!"**_

_**Goron Link then covered his face with his hands, crying, "B-b-b-boooooooo hoooooo!"**_

_**Carrie gasps, waving her hands, "L-Link.....please d-don't cry..."**_

_**Carrie then looks to Link, "Link. Do something!"**_

_**Link shrugs, "What can I do?"**_

_**Carrie shrugs, "I dunno.....say something I guess?"**_

_**Link sighs and looks to Goron Link, "Umm......can you tell me more about this dragon you mentioned?"**_

_**Goron Link stopped crying and began to sob, "A long time ago there was an evil dragon named Volvagia living in this mountain. That dragon was very scary! He ate Gorons! Using a huge hammer, the hero of Gorons.....BOOOM! Destroyed it just like that. This is a myth from long ago, but it's true! I know because my dad is a descendant of the hero!"**_

_**Goron Link began to cry again, "B-b-b-boooooooooo hooooo!"**_

_**Link sighs and then asks, "What about the other Gorons? What happened to them?"**_

_**Goron Link sobs, "Everybody was taken to the Fire Temple.....While my dad was out....Ganondorf's followers came and took them all away!"**_

_**Carrie and Link look at one another with their eyes narrowed. Goron Link continues, "All of them will be eaten by Volvagia! Dad said that Ganondorf has revived Volvagia.....As a warning to those who might oppose him, Ganondorf is going to feed them all to Volvagia!"**_

_**Carrie growls in anger after hearing what Ganondorf had done to the Gorons. She then says, "Well, here's a pair of opposers right here! We're gonna save them all!!"**_

_**Goron Link then looked to Carrie, "Dad went to the Fire Temple all by himself to try to save everyone...."**_

_**Goron Link then turns to Link, "Please help, Link! I'll give you this heat-resistant tunic!"**_

_**Goron Link then hands Link a tunic that looked just like his, but only red instead of green. Just then a shift was heard. Two big doors on the bottom floor began to open. Link then turns to Goron Link, "What about my friend?"**_

_**Goron Link shrugs, "What about her? YOU have to stop Volvagia, not her."**_

_**Carrie gasps, "Hey!!"**_

_**Link then says, "Link.....Carrie has to help me too. She's the Guardian of Sages! She HAS to fight Volvagia with me."**_

_**Goron Link's eyes widened, "Guardian....of Sages?? Is it true??"**_

_**Link nods, "Yes. It's true."**_

_**Goron Link lit up, "In that case! Go to the Goron Shop and tell the Shop Owner I sent you. He'll fix you up with something to withstand the massive heat in the Death Mountian Crater."**_

_**Carrie mutters, "Now he shows some respect AFTER he finds out who I am....."**_

_**Link nods to Goron Link, "Thank you. You've been a great help."**_

_**Goron Link smiles, "Anytime! Good luck!"**_

_**Carrie says lowly, "Thanks...."**_

_**She then jumps down to the third floor. Link then follows along. Carrie then runs and jumps down to the last floor. Link lands behind her. Goron Link then shouts down, "There's a passage behind my dad's throne to lead you to the Crater!"**_

_**Link shouts back, "Thanks!"**_

_**Carrie then runs into a door on the left. Inside was a room made from rock. There was a stand with another Goron standing behind it. Two shelves were behind him with items. Link then goes in as well. The Goron nods to them, "Welcome! What can I do for you?"**_

_**Carrie then says, "Uhh.....Link.....Goron Link, sent me to get something from you."**_

_**The Goron tilts his head, "Like what?"**_

_**Carrie then says, "Something to withstand massive heat."**_

_**The Goron's eyes widened, "OH! Then have I got something for you!!"**_

_**The Goron then digs into something behind his stand and pulls it out. It was folded red fabric. The Goron then says, "This here....is known as the Fire Cloak!"**_

_**Carrie smiles, "Wow!"**_

_**Carrie then takes off her black cloak and then grabs the red cloak and tries it on. Carrie looks at herself and smiles, "Are you sure this can withstand the strongest heat?"**_

_**The Goron replies, "Absolutely. As long as you keep it on."**_

_**Carrie smiles, "Good. Can I leave my cloak here?"**_

_**The Goron nods, "Certainly."**_

_**Carrie then folds her Cloak of Darkness and places it on the counter, "Take good care of it."**_

_**The Goron nods, "I will...."**_

_**Link then changes out of his green tunic, revealing his white underclothes. He then puts on his red tunic and then his equipment. He then folds his green tunic and places it on top of Carrie's Cloak of Darkness, "And this too?"**_

_**The Goron nods, "Yes."**_

_**Link smiles, "Thanks."**_

_**With that, Carrie and Link run out of the shop. They then go to the other door. Inside was a small area. It had banners on the ceiling, two rugs on the floor, and a table to the right of the room. Ahead was two torches and then a big statue. Link then goes up to the statue, "Must be behind this thing."**_

_**Carrie nods, "It is."**_

_**Link then says, "Alright then. Allow me."**_

_**He then grabs the statue and moves it back, grunting from how heavy it was. He then moves it onto the rug, "Th-there!"**_

_**Link breathes heavily, "Woah...."**_

_**Carrie the goes up to him, "Are you alright?"**_

_**Link nods, "Yeah. Let's go."**_

_**Navi then hides in Link's shield on his back. Carrie and Link then run inside the passage behind the statue. On the otherside of the passage, was a big chamber that was made from solid rock. Inside was glowing red, as lava was flowing below the ledges and cliffs that were seen inside. They were in.....the center of a volcano. Carrie gasps, "Oh!! My GOD!!! It's hoooot!! Woo-weee!"**_

_**Link then wipes his forehead off from sweat, "Yes it is. Phew."**_

_**To the right was a wooden bridge, while to the left was a broken one. Carrie points to the broken one, "There."**_

_**Link nods, "Okay!"**_

_**They both run to the edge and stop. They look across. Carrie then looks down, seeing massive lava flowing like a thick river. Carrie looks away, feeling nervous. Link looks around for a way over the broken bridge. He then sees a wooden railing sticking out of a rock wall across the bridge. He points to it, "We'll use that."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Okay."**_

_**Link then gets his Hookshot out. Link holds his arm out, "Come on..."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Alright..."**_

_**She then goes to Link and wraps her arms around him firmly. Link then wraps an arm around Carrie firmly as well and pulls her close against himself. Link then says softly, "Hang on..."**_

_**Carrie then grabs onto Link tighter and closes her eyes shut. Link then aims at the railing and shoots his Hookshot at it. It grips on and then they fly towards it. They both fall and land on their feet, now on the otherside of the broken bridge. Carrie kept her eyes closed tight. Link then puts his Hookshot away and looks down at Carrie. He shakes her gently, still having his arm around her, "Hey....we're here. It's okay."**_

_**Carrie then opens her eyes and looks around. She sighs in relief. Link smiles, "Come on..."**_

_**Carrie and Link then begin to walk across the remains of the bridge. Carrie didn't want to look down. She takes a deep breath and walks slowly. Link then walks beside her, "Are you okay?"**_

_**Carrie nods, "Uh-huh....just trying not to look down that's all."**_

_**Link nods, "Okay. Take your time."**_

_**A swoop was then heard at the end of the bridge. Carrie and Link look to see it was Sheik. Carrie's eyes widened as Link said, "S-Sheik..."**_

_**He stands and then walks towards Carrie and Link on the bridge. Sheik then says, "It is something that grows over time...a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time."**_

_**Sheik then stops in front of Carrie and Link and continues, "The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go...This song is dedicated to the power of the heart....Listen to the Bolero of Fire..."**_

_**Sheik then gets out a harp and begins to play a catchy and yet soft beat. He then plays the tune one more time. Link then gets out his ocarina while Carrie got out her flute. They then begin to mimic the notes Sheik had just played. Sheik then began to play the same song. Carrie and Link then followed along, all playing together in a soon unison. They then keep playing and then the song faded out. Carrie gasps, for she had just learned the song, Bolero of Fire.**_

_**Carrie and Link then put their instruments away as Sheik put his harp away. He then says, "Link......Carrie.......I'll see you again..."**_

_**Link then stepped forward, "Wait!"**_

_**A wall of fire then rose up and blocked his way. Sheik then backed up a few feet until he was off the bridge. Sheik then throws a Deku Nut. Within its flash, Sheik was gone, along with the fire wall. Link's eyes widened. He then sighs, "He always takes off before I go to ask him something."**_

_**Carrie gasps, "Oh! I just realized something!"**_

_**Link looks to Carrie, "What?"**_

_**Carrie then points to the ledge where the bridge was broken, "I could've used the Wolf Claw to jump over that!! Dammit!!"**_

_**Link's eyes widened, "Oh yeah! You could have!"**_

_**Carrie sighs, "Oh well. I'll do it on the way out."**_

_**Link scratches his head, "Heh heh....yeah, I guess carrying you while I use the Hookshot is something we kinda got use to, huh?"**_

_**Carrie nods, "I guess so...."**_

_**Carrie and Link then fall silent for a moment. Carrie then says randomly, "Race ya!!"**_

_**She then began to run towards the end of the bridge. Link's eyes widened, "Huh? Hey!!"**_

_**He then began to run behind Carrie. There was a a space with a platform that had the symbol for the Fire Sage. Carrie then turns left and runs through a narrow pathway, leading to an entrance. Carrie then runs inside and stops at a square hole with a ladder in it. Carrie smiles as Link runs up to her, "I win..."**_

_**Link sighs, "Geez....I wasn't expecting that. You are so odd at times."**_

_**Carrie shrugs, "What do you expect? I'm from another world. Where I'm from....people would find YOU odd."**_

_**Link raises an eyebrow, "Me? Odd? I know that I've always been different from others....but never labeled odd."**_

_**Carrie smiles, "Don't worry.....you're not odd to me."**_

_**Link smiles, "Well....I can't say the same for you. You're a little odd.......but I like it. That's one of the things I came to like about you."**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened as she blushes a little, the heat from her face not helping with heat of their surroundings, "Y-you have??"**_

_**Link smiles and nods. Carrie then turns away from him, "L-let's just get into the temple...."**_

_**Carrie then jumps in the hole, "Aulie yoop!"**_

_**She then grabs onto the ladder. She then grabs hold of the sides and lets her feet off the ladder. She then began to slide down at speed. She then lands on her feet at the bottom.**_

_**Link looks down, not believing what Carrie just did. He then shakes his head. He then jumps in the hole and grabs on the ladder. He then began to climb down. Carrie shouts, "Why don't you jump down?!"**_

_**Link then calls down, "Because......I could hurt myself...!"**_

_**Carrie sighs and crosses her arms, waiting for Link to climb down. Link finally comes down the ladder and then faces Carrie, "Okay......this should be it."**_

_**Carrie nods, "It is."**_

_**They both turn to see a square entrance made from tannish yellow brick, from what it looked like. Link looks at Carrie, "Ready?"**_

_**Carrie nods, "Ready."**_

_**They then walk into the entrance of the Fire Temple. As soon as they got inside, Carrie gasped at the sight. There was stairs made from ancient stone and at the top was three fire places in the shape of totem-like faces, smiling. Each had fire burning inside of them. On the left side of the stairs, there was a door and on the right, was a totem with a smiling head on top. Carrie and Link heard flapping of wings. Carrie sees fireballs in the air, flying. Carrie sighs, "Oh no.....Fire Keese..."**_

_**Link nods, "Yeah......I'll shoot them."**_

_**He then takes his bow and arrow out and takes aim at the Fire Keese. These creatures were bats. In this case fire, due to them being on fire all the time....except when they hit something, then their fire goes out. Link then shoots an arrow and hits one. He then gets another arrow out and aims it at the last one. He then shoots and hits it as well. A quick screech was heard as soon as an arrow hit them. Carrie smiles, "Nice."**_

_**Link smiles, "Let's go."**_

_**With that, Carrie and Link then run up the stairs. Link then asks, "Which way?"**_

_**Carrie then runs left, "This door over here isn't locked. The other one is."**_

_**Link nods, "Alright." **_

_**They then go through the door. The room they entered in was huge. There were platforms and ledges with lava flowing at the bottom of each. Ahead of them was a giant door. Carrie and Link gasped as soon as they saw who was standing in front of the big door. It was a fairly muscular Goron. This one was different from the others. He had a spikey dull coloured beard with the same coloured spikey hair at the back. His chest stuck out and he only had a little round belly. His arms were long and muscular with massive hands. His feet were small though, from a distance. His eyes were big and purple. He also had a mean, tough look on him. Link's eyes widened, "Darunia!"**_

_**Darunia, the King of Gorons, indeed stood in front of them across the room. Darunia finally spoke, his voice tough and somewhat deep, but mostly rough, "Who's there? Is that you, Link....?"**_

_**Link then says, "Yes! It's me!!"**_

_**Darunia's eyes widened, "Oh, it really is Link! You've grown so big since I last saw you!"**_

_**Carrie was still staring at Darunia, not believing that she was really in his presence. Darunia then cleared his throat, "I want to have a man-to-man talk with you, but now's not the time. Ganondorf is causing trouble on Death Mountian again! He has revived the evil, ancient dragon Volvagia! On top of that, he is going to feed my people to that evil dragon as a warning to other races that might resist him....If that fire-breathing dragon escapes from the mountain, all of Hyrule will become a burning wasteland!"**_

_**Carrie finally spoke up, "We know! That's why we're here!"**_

_**Darunia then notices Carrie, "And who might you be?"**_

_**Carrie then steps forward, "I am Carrie. The Guardian of Sages! I came to help out with Link!"**_

_**Darunia's eyes widened, "Th-the Guardian?? No....it can't be true!! N-nevermind! I will go on ahead to try to seal up the evil dragon....I'm concerned, though, because I don't have the legendary hammer....But I have no choice."**_

_**Darunia then looks to Link and says, "Link....I'm asking you to do this as my Sworn Brother.....While I'm trying to deal with the dragon, please save my people!"**_

_**When Link was a kid, he saved the Gorons from King Dodongo, not only did the Gorons respect him, but Darunia the most. Which caused him to claim Link and himself as brothers. Darunia then looks to Carrie, "And you.....if you are the Guardian....please help my people!"**_

_**Link nods, "We will!"**_

_**Darunia then says, "The prisoners' cells are in the opposite direction. I'm counting on you, Link! You too, Girl!"**_

_**With that, Darunia turns away and goes inside the big door. The big door then closes and seals itself. Link then turns to Carrie, "Let's go!"**_

_**Carrie nods, "Okay....but we go that way."**_

_**Carrie then points to their left where there were platforms in a row. Link then asks, "Why there?"**_

_**Carrie then says, "A Goron is trapped on the otherside."**_

_**Link nods, "Okay. Let's go to it."**_

_**Carrie then runs and jumps from platform to platform in a blink. Link's eyes widened, "Wow.....that Wolf Claw sure is useful."**_

_**Link then runs and jumps on a platform, taking his time. He then jumps onto another one, being careful. He then jumps on the last one, seeing Carrie stand and wait for him. Link then makes the final jump. Carrie shakes her head and then stomps on a yellow switch with her foot. To Link's left, a cage door was opening. A Goron stood up inside. This one looked just like Goron Link, only taller than Link and wider as well. Link then goes up to the Goron, "Are you alright?"**_

_**The Goron blinks, "Are you releasing me? Am I free to go?"**_

_**Carrie nods, "Yes. We're here to rescue you and your people."**_

_**The Goron then says, "I'll tell you a secret for saving me! In order to get into the room where Darunia went, you have to do something about the pillar stuck in the ceiling! Find a path that leads to a room above the ceiling right away!"**_

_**The Goron then smiles and runs off, calling back, "Thank you!"**_

_**Inside the cell was a small chest. Carrie then says, "You can open that."**_

_**Link nods, "Okay."**_

_**Link then opens it. Inside was a small silver key. Link then pockets it. Carrie then says, "Let's go."**_

_**Link nods, "Right."**_

_**They then run and jump on the platforms, making their way to the other door.**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**The Legend of Zelda: The Guardian of Sages**_

_**Chapter Nine: Playing With Fire**_

_**A door opens in the front room of the Fire Temple. Carrie then pops her head out and looks around. She then opens the door wider and walks in, "All clear...."**_

_**Link follows from behind, "Alright then..."**_

_**Carrie sighs, "Thank God....no Fire Keese...."**_

_**Link looks around and smiles, "Nope. No Fire Keese."**_

_**Carrie and Link then walk across the landing in the front room towards the other door on the otherside. There was a silver lock on the door. Link then opens it with the key he had recieved from the Goron's cell. Link then opened the door and went in first. Carrie then follows close behind. Inside the next room was a giant room with lava, a large bridge going across the room, and ledges upon the small lake of fire. Carrie then looks to their left and sees a rock ledge on the very edge of the rock walls of the temple. She then jumps down and began to carefully walk along the edges, with her back against the wall. Link's eyes widened, "Carrie? Where are you going??"**_

_**Carrie kept on sliding herself towards the otherside, "Just follow me."**_

_**Link sighs and then jumps onto the ledge, beginning to follow behind. Carrie and Link then walk across the ledge, avoiding the lava beside them. After a few minutes or so, they see a ledge with a door. They both then climb onto it and look around. Carrie then runs to the door and opens it. Link then follows. On the otherside was a big hallway made from bumpy rocks. Torches were lit on the walls at every few feet or so. They run towards the end and see another cell with a Goron in it. Link then saw a yellow switch on the floor. Link then stomped on it. The cell then opened. The Goron then sits up and stares at the two. Carrie and Link then go up to him. The Goron then blinks his eyes, "Are you releasing me? Am I free to go?"**_

_**Carrie nods, "Yes, you are. We're here to help."**_

_**The Goron smiles, "Well then.....here's a secret for saving me! A wall that you can destroy with the Goron's "special crop" will sound different than a regular wall if you hit it with your sword."**_

_**Link's eyes widened, "Alright. We will keep that in mind."**_

_**The Goron then runs off, "Thank you!"**_

_**Carrie sighs, "There's two that's free."**_

_**Link looks to see another chest, "Hey....there's another chest..."**_

_**Carrie smiles, "Well, open it..."**_

_**Link then walks up to the chest, "Alright..."**_

_**Another silver key was found inside the chest. Link then pockets the key, "Let's move on."**_

_**Carrie then heads back to the door, "Okay..."**_

_**Link then goes on ahead. They open the door and re-enter the fire filled room. Carrie then takes a few steps and turns around. She looks up and sees another blue block, like in the Forest Temple, on top of a ledge above the door they just came through. She points, "There..."**_

_**Link goes beside her and looks up as well. He then says, "Another one....okay then."**_

_**He then gets out his ocarina and then plays the Song of Time. A blue light then surrounds the blue block. It then fades and then fades back into view in place of the door they came out of. Link then puts his ocarina away and climbs up the block. He then turns and squats down, holding his hand out to Carrie. She then looks at his hand and then at him. She then grabs it tight. Link then pulls her up. Link then takes a step back as Carrie fell into him. Carrie backs away, "Sorry...."**_

_**Link smiles widely, "Don't be..."**_

_**He then turns around, away from Carrie, to see another door on top of the ledge they were on. The two then go up to the door. Link then opens it. Carrie and Link then go through the door. On the otherside was a big room, made from green tiles. Carrie then looks across the room and sees a blob-like thing, moving back and forth. Carrie gasps, "Oh...no....I hate those things!"**_

_**Navi finally comes out, analyzing the creature. Navi then says, "It's a Like Like..."**_

_**Carrie sighs, "I already know what it is....I was just saying I hate those things!"**_

_**Link then says, "Don't worry....I'll fight it off."**_

_**Link then gets his sword and shield out. Carrie then says, "No! Together..."**_

_**Link's eyes widened as he looked at her. He then nods with a smile, "Together...."**_

_**Carrie smiles back as she then draws out her Dragon Sword. Suddenly, a swift, spinning sound was heard. Carrie's eyes widened a bit. Link gasps, "Carrie! Look out!"**_

_**He then dives in front of her and blocks an attack with his shield. A big bump was heard as the attack bounced off of Link's shield. Carrie looks to see tiles floating off from the floor and fly at them. Carrie gasps and hits one away with her sword. Link then blocks off two more tiles. Carrie then slices another one in two with her sword. Link then runs to Carrie and blocks another tile. Carrie jumps back and ducks, allowing another tile to smash into the wall behind her. Link then blocks one last tile. No more were flying at them. Carrie sighs, "Now for the Like Like."**_

_**Link then stands and begins to walk towards the Like Like. It then slides over towards Carrie and Link. Carrie then grips her sword, bracing herself. Link then lunges forward, slicing the Like Like, "Hah!"**_

_**Link then jumps back, dodging the Like Like's grasp. Carrie then runs forward and stabs the Like Like, "Yah!!"**_

_**The Like Like then slides forward and opens it's wide mouth. Before Carrie knew it, the Like Like then swallowed her. Carrie gasped, "G-guh.....aaaahhhhh!!!"**_

_**Link's eyes widened, "Carrie!!"**_

_**The Like Like then spits Carrie out, causing her to fly back onto the ground. Carrie screams before landing with a big thud on the ground. She felt as if the wind was knocked from her. Link runs to her, "Carrie! Are you alright?!"**_

_**Carrie sits up and grunts in pain, "I...I think so....."**_

_**Carrie then sees that her sword and cloak was gone. Carrie gasps and jumps to her feet. Link's eyes widened, "Your sword and cloak!!"**_

_**Carrie growls in anger, "That son of a bitch!!!"**_

_**Link's eyes widened as he let out a huge gasp, "Carrie! Such words......"**_

_**Carrie growls more, "I don't care!! I'm pissed off!!!!!"**_

_**She then runs at the Like Like, "Gaaaaaaaaahh!!!"**_

_**Link gasps, "Carrie! Don't!!"**_

_**Her Light Bracelet then glows in reaction to Carrie's anger. Carrie then waves her wrist and then blasts a whole beam of light at the Like Like. It then explodes and fades into sparkles and light. Carrie's sword and cloak then drop to the ground. She then begins to breathe heavily as she picks up her sword. She then sheathes it and then picks up her cloak. She then puts it on and lets out a sigh of relief. Link then walks up to Carrie, not believing what he had just witnessed. He then takes a deep breath and asks, "You.......you feel better?"**_

_**Carrie takes one last breath and nods, "Y-yeah......I do...."**_

_**Link nods, "I'm glad..."**_

_**Carrie felt a small wave of exhaustion take her under. She then sighs once again, "Let's go, there's nothing in here."**_

_**Carrie then turns around and begins to head towards the door they just came through. Link then follows along as he puts his sword and shield away. Carrie then opens the door and goes through it, with Link right behind her. They were now back in the fire filled room. Carrie then jumps down off the ledge. Link follows behind and does the same. **_

_**Carrie takes a deep breath and begins to run really fast, using her Wolf Claw. She then jumps from a square platform, to a very small rock island, and then jumps onto a ramp made from a log. She then walks up it and turns a left. She then jumps onto another square platform and runs onto a moving platform. She stands on it and jumps forward and lands onto another ledge. Carrie takes a breath, realizing how fast she went. Carrie turns and sees Link still standing on the otherside of the room. She called over, "Come on, Link!!"**_

_**Link's jaw dropped, not believing the speed he witnessed from Carrie. He then sighs and jumps forward onto a square platform. It then begins to sink into the lava. Link gasps, "Uh-oh!"**_

_**He then jumps forward onto the small rock island. A Fire Bubble then jumps out of the lava, nearly hitting Link. He takes a step back, "Woah!"**_

_**He then jumps down, running on top of the thin lava floor. Link's eyes widened, surprised that the tunic was protecting him from being burned. He then keeps running and goes onto another rock floor. He then runs up a log ramp and turns left, looking down at another square platform. He then jumps down. Again, the platform began to sink into the lava. He gasps and jumps forward onto the moving platform.**_

_**Carrie sighs and crosses her arms, finding Link too slow. Link then leaps up and grabs onto the edge where Carrie was standing on. Carrie then squats down and grabs his wrist, pulling him up. Link pulls on Carrie's arm, helping himself up as well as she was. Link then stands in front of Carrie, "Thanks..."**_

_**Carrie says before turning away, "Don't mention it...."**_

_**Carrie then walks towards a small part of the wall, covered in gold tiles. Link looks at it, "Hmm..."**_

_**He then gets his sword out and taps at the tiled wall. It sounded odd, with a light clank. Link then turns to Carrie, "It's hollow!"**_

_**Carrie laughs and says sarcastically, "No....really?"**_

_**Link then says, "That means something's on the otherside. I'm gonna blow it up!"**_

_**Carrie then says, "Yeah, you do that."**_

_**Carrie then jumps down from the ledge and onto a rock one. She then trips, "Gah!"**_

_**She was inches away from being in the lava face first. Her eyes widened. A Fire Bubble then jumps up and almost hits her. She pushes herself up on her feet, "Ah!"**_

_**Link on the other hand, was setting up a bomb. He then lit it. He then ran and jumped down from the ledge. He then sees the Fire Bubble almost hit Carrie. He sighs, "Geez....I can't turn my back for one second without you being in danger...."**_

_**Carrie then says, "I didn't mean to. I tripped. A rarity for me really."**_

_**Link sighs and shakes his head, chuckling, "What am I to do with you?"**_

_**Carrie smirks, "Anything you want?"**_

_**Link's eyes widened. Carrie laughs, "It's a joke. People in my world do that all the time."**_

_**Link raises an eyebrow, "Ohh....."**_

_**Just then, a boom was heard. Carrie and Link then climb up the ledge to see an opening where the tiled wall use to be. Carrie then runs in and sees another door. Link follows behind. Carrie then opens the door as the two go inside. On the otherside was a bumpy rocked hallway. Dead ahead was another cell with a Goron inside. Carrie then runs and jumps onto the yellow switch. The cell then opened. Link then runs up to the Goron as it said, "Are you releasing me? Am I free to go?"**_

_**Link nods, "Yes. We are here to rescue you and the others."**_

_**Carrie sighs, "So far, all of them had the same reaction...."**_

_**Carrie then thought, "Then again....they all do....just give different advice...."**_

_**The Goron then said, "I'll tell you a secret for saving me! There are switches in this temple that you have to cut to activate. But, you can also use the Goron 'special crop' to do the job."**_

_**With that, the Goron runs off, "Thank you!"**_

_**Carrie says, "You're welcome."**_

_**Link then sees another chest inside the cell. He then opens it. Inside was another silver key. He then pockets it with his other key. Link then says, "Let's go..."**_

_**Carrie nods, "Okay."**_

_**Link then leads the way out the door, once again going back into the fire filled room. Carrie comes behind Link. She then runs passed him and jumps off the ledge to their right. She then runs fast along the edge near the wall. She then runs up another log ramp. She then comes across a door with a silver lock. She looks to see the wooden bridge that lead to the door they entered the room through in the first place. Carrie turns and sees Link a little ways, running to catch up. He goes up to her huffing and puffing, "You....you really gotta stop doing that....or at least warn me before hand...."**_

_**Carrie chuckles, "It's not my fault you're slow."**_

_**Link then crosses his arms, "Uhh.....I'm sorry if not all of us has a necklace that can make us run at top speed."**_

_**Carrie chuckles more, "I'm sorry......I'll keep the warning thing in mind, okay?"**_

_**Link sighs and uncrosses his arms, "Thank you...."**_

_**Carrie winks at him with a smile, "Now open this door."**_

_**Link smiles, "Alright."**_

_**Link then gets out a silver key and unlocks the door. He then opens it and goes inside, with Carrie behind him. On the otherside of the door was a big room with a very high ceiling. There was a log ramp leading downwards with a square opening. The rest of the room had a big wall of fencing made from a metal substance. On the otherside of the fence was a small hole in the middle. A big flame shot up from it like a rocket's flame. Carrie then looks up. Link does the same, "Climb?"**_

_**Carrie nods, "Yeah..."**_

_**Link then smiles, "Okay then."**_

_**He then walks ahead and allows himself to slide down the log ramp. He then runs through the opening and sees two giant pillars, similar to greek. Link then looks up and begins to climb up the fence. Carrie then slides down the log as well. Carrie then runs to the fence wall and looks up, watching Link climb higher and higher. Carrie smirks and shouts, "Warning!!"**_

_**Link looks down, "What?"**_

_**Carrie then leaps herself up as high as she could. She then goes up to Link's level and grabs onto the fence. She then began to climb up higher than Link. Carrie chuckles, looking down at Link, who's jaw was dropped. Carrie smirks, "You said warn you..."**_

_**Link sighs and shakes his head. Carrie then looks up and keeps climbing. Link then follows along. Above them was a bridge made from the same substance as the fencing. Carrie then pulls herself up onto the bridge. She sighs in relief and looks down to see Link catching up. As soon as Link put a hand on the ledge, Carrie then grabbed his wrist and began to pull him up. Once Link was up, Carrie lets go of his wrist. Carrie and Link then smile at one another. Carrie then looks to see two Keese sitting on the bridge. Carrie and Link then look at one another and then back at the Keese. Carrie then holds her wrist out while Link pointed his Hookshot. At the same time, Carrie shot light at one while Link shot his Hookshot at the other. Both Keese made a loud squeak and faded. Carrie and Link then smirk and then look at one another. Carrie then turns and looks down, seeing a gold platform with a gold block with a face on it. Carrie then jumped down onto the block and then onto the platform. Link then followed behind Carrie. Link then says, pointing at the gold block, "Do we push this thing?"**_

_**Carrie nods, "Yeah, we do."**_

_**Link then said, "Alright then."**_

_**Carrie and Link then push themselves into the block, making it move. The block began to slide towards the edge. Finally, the block then falls off the ledge and lands onto the hole that shot the flames in the air. Carrie then says, "Quick!"**_

_**She then jumps down off the ledge onto the block. Link does the same and lands behind her. Carrie turns around and looks at Link. He then says, "What are we expecting?"**_

_**Just then, the block shot up into the air from the flame in the hole. Link gasps a little from being startled. Carrie chuckles as they go up higher and higher. They then go into a square hole in the ceiling. The block then stops at the very top, which was a very small room. Carrie and Link then walk off the block onto the tiled floor. The block then falls back down like a small elevator. Carrie then says, "That's what we were expecting."**_

_**Link chuckles and shakes his head. Carrie and Link then look ahead of them. Right in front of them was another locked door. Link then unlocked it with his last key. The two then go through the door. On the otherside was another room with green tiles. They both saw another cell before them. Link looks around, "Where's the switch?"**_

_**Carrie then says, "On the otherside of the cell...."**_

_**Link then asks, "How do we get there?"**_

_**Carrie replies, "We go around....but it requires going up."**_

_**Link then says, "What do you mean?"**_

_**Carrie sighs, "Follow me...."**_

_**Carrie then walks on ahead. She makes a left, where big ledges were seen into a form of a very big and spread out stairway. Carrie then climbs the first ledge. Her eyes widened at what was in front of her. It was a red and flat-like blob crawling around, on fire. Carrie whispers to herself, "Torch Slug...."**_

_**Link then climbs up behind her. He looks to see the foe before Carrie. Link then says, "Allow me..."**_

_**He then draws his sword and shield. He then jumps forward and slices the Torch Slug. It made a small squeak sound. The fire on the slug then goes out. It was now grey and brownish. It ran about, trying to get away from Link. He jumps to its side and stabs it. Another squeak was heard as it ran about even more. Link then stabs it one last time before it faded away. Link then sheathes his sword and then puts his shield away. Link turns and smiles at Carrie, "There..."**_

_**Carrie smiles and crosses her arms, "Are you trying to impress me?"**_

_**Link then says, "Not really.....just doing what I usually do......vanquishing enemies."**_

_**Carrie nods as she uncrosses her arms, "I see. Just making sure."**_

_**Link gives Carrie a sly smile, "Do you want me to impress you?"**_

_**Carrie chuckles, "Not really. You've done more than enough to impress me already."**_

_**Link chuckles, "Like what?"**_

_**Carrie turns away, "Let's just move."**_

_**As Carrie went to climb the next ledge, Link then goes behind her, "Come on....tell me."**_

_**Carrie then climbs up, "No.....don't wanna."**_

_**Link chuckles, "Oh, come now. You don't have to be shy around me."**_

_**Carrie looks down and smirks slyly, "Maybe later...."**_

_**Link shakes his head, "Fine.....after we get through this then."**_

_**Carrie then says, "Okay. That sounds fair."**_

_**Link then climbs up the ledge and stands beside Carrie. Another Torch Slug was in front of them. Carrie looks to Link, mocking him, "Allow me..."**_

_**Carrie then looks at the Torch Slug. She then powers up her Light Bracelet. She then points her wrist at the Torch Slug. She then blasts a big beam of light at the slug, demolishing it. A loud squeak was heard and it faded from one hit. Link's eyes widened, "Geez.....when you fight a foe, you overkill on them!"**_

_**Carrie smirks, "Damn right. You better remember that."**_

_**Link nods, "I'll keep that in mind."**_

_**Carrie smirks at Link once more and then walks on ahead. Carrie then looks to her right, seeing another ledge across the room with a crystal and a big block. Carrie points to it, "There."**_

_**Link nods, understanding what she meant. Carrie then backs up a few paces, "Warning..."**_

_**Carrie then runs really fast and jumps across, making the jump on the ledge. Link's eyes widened, still not believing the speed. He sighs and then backs up a few paces as well. Link then runs and jumps across to the ledge. He then lands on the very edge. Link then waves his arms in a circle, almost falling backwards, "W-woah!!"**_

_**Carrie gasps and grabs him by the shirt, pulling him back towards her. Link then stumbles forward, causing Carrie to back into a wall. Link then lands against Carrie. Link puts his palms on the wall and looks down at Carrie, who was looking up at him wide eyed. Link's eyes widened at the closeness between himself and Carrie. **_

_**Carrie finally spoke, "You okay?"**_

_**Link nods and whispers, "Yeah..."**_

_**Carrie swallows, suddenly feeling more warm than before, aside from the heat in the temple. Carrie then says, "L-let's move the block...."**_

_**Link nods, "Okay."**_

_**Link finally turns away from Carrie, releasing her from the wall. Carrie and Link then put themselves against the block and began to push. The block began to slide. They kept on pushing the block until it fell off the ledge. Carrie sighs, "There."**_

_**Carrie then jumped down on the block and then to the floor. Link then followed right behind. Carrie then grabs the block, as did Link. The two began to pull. They both let out a deep grunt from the weight. They kept on pulling until the block couldn't be pulled anymore. Carrie and Link began to breath heavily. After regaining breath, Carrie then climbed the block and jumped to her right, landing on another ledge. Link did the same, only this time he didn't lose balance. To their left was a fence-like substance on the wall, clearly for climbing. Carrie and Link then began to climb it. Once they've reached the top, there was two ledges that looked like big stairs. Carrie then went to the smallest ledge, "Link....at the top....there should be a circle of fire."**_

_**Link then climbs up on the bigger ledge at the very top. Link then saw a circle of fire blocking a metal fence for climbing. He then says, "Yes....I see it."**_

_**Carrie then nods, "Good....stay by there. As soon as the fire is gone.....climb up!"**_

_**Link then says, "What about you?"**_

_**Carrie then says, "Don't worry....I'll catch up."**_

_**Link sighs, not liking the idea. He finally says, "Okay...."**_

_**Carrie then looks down, seeing the crystal from before. It was almost like a diamond, standing on a grey steel, triangular stand. She then jumps down and looks at the crystal. She then blasts it with her Light Bracelet. A clinging sound was heard.**_

_**Link saw the circle of fire disappear. He then ran to the metal fence as fast as he could and began to climb.**_

_**Carrie then took a deep breath and jumped up, landing on the above ledge. She then jumped again and lands on the top ledge. She then ran really fast to the metal fence. She then looks up, seeing Link halfway up. She then crouches down, shouting, "Warning!!"**_

_**She then springs herself in the air and grabs onto the fencing, landing next to Link. His eyes widened when Carrie was beside him. Carrie winks at him, "Told ya I'd catch up."**_

_**Just then, the circle of fire then reappeared again. Link then smiles, shaking his head, "What am I to do with you?"**_

_**Carrie smiles and then looks up, "Let's start by climbing."**_

_**The two then continue their climb up. Once they've reached the top, it was nothing but green tiled wall and ceiling. Carrie looks to their right and sees a ledge. Carrie and Link then began to climb to the sides. They finally let go and allow themselves to land onto the green tiled ledge. There was another door, only this time it wasn't locked. Carrie then opens it and goes inside, followed by Link. On the otherside was a big, faded gold, tiled wall with a woodland-like face. The room was gigantic in size and width. Carrie's eyes widened, "Th-the maze!"**_

_**Link raises an eyebrow, "A maze?"**_

_**Carrie nods, "Yes. Here, we have to be careful. Around some of these corners are big boulders that could easily hit us. Just follow my lead."**_

_**Link then says, "Alright then."**_

_**Carrie then runs to the left near the nearest tiled wall. Link follows along. Carrie stops as Link bumps into her. A big boulder just went passed them. Carrie then continues on, turning right. Carrie and Link then keep running, passing a small covered opening that had nothing inside. They keep running ahead, passing rectangular pillars. Carrie's eyes widened as she saw a boulder begin to chase them. She shouts, "RUN FASTER!!"**_

_**Link's eyes widened as he saw the boulder too. He then runs faster. As the boulder was about to hit the two, Carrie then rams herself into Link, causing them to fly to their right. They fall onto the ground, landing between two pillars. **_

_**Link opens his eyes, trying to snap out of it from Carrie's tackle. His eyes widened when he found Carrie was on top of him. Carrie then lifts herself a little, grunting in pain. Link's eyes widened more, "Carrie? Are you alright?"**_

_**Carrie looks down at him and nods, "Yeah. I will be. Are you alright?"**_

_**Link says, "Yeah. Just trying to get over the impact from your tackle."**_

_**Carrie smiles and chuckles a little, "Sorry. It was the only thing I could think of to get us out of the way of that boulder."**_

_**Link smiles, "Well.......I won't argue with the results."**_

_**Carrie's eyes widened when she realized she was still on top of Link. She gasps and stands up quickly, "S-sorry..."**_

_**Carrie then sticks her hand out for Link. He then sits up and smiles, "Don't sweat it."**_

_**He then grabs Carrie's hand as she helped him up to his feet. Carrie sighs, trying to prevent herself from blushing, "Let's just go before something else happens."**_

_**Carrie looks around from the corners, making sure no more boulders came their way. They then sprint straight ahead, avoiding another boulder. The two then run passed a locked door. They kept on running. Another boulder came tumbling in front of the two. Link's eyes widened, "Look out!!!!"**_

_**He then shoves into Carrie, causing the two to go against the nearest wall. The boulder went passed them, barely hitting them. Carrie's eyes widened when Link was right up against her. Link smiles again, "Now we're even."**_

_**Carrie smirks, "Not by a longshot, pal."**_

_**She then slides herself out from between the wall and Link's chest. Link smiles, thinking of Carrie's last remark. He then runs to catch up to Carrie. They run passed another boulder and then run another right, passed a really long pillar. They ran around it and then took a left. They ran around another pillar and saw another opening that was covered. They go under it and see a yellow switch. Carrie then stomps on it. A cell in front of them opens. The Goron gets up and looks at the two with widened eyes. Link then goes up to it. The Goron then says, "Are you releasing me? Am I free to go?"**_

_**Link nods, "Yes. We are here to rescue you."**_

_**The Goron smiles, "I'll tell you a secret for saving me! In this temple, there are doors that fall down when you try to open them. When one of these doors start to fall, move! If you use a sample of the Goron 'special crop', you can break it....."**_

_**The Goron then runs off, "Thanks!"**_

_**Carrie smiles, "No problem."**_

_**Link then opens the chest to find another key. He then pockets it, "Which way now?"**_

_**Carrie looks around the corners, "Follow me."**_

_**Carrie then runs out of the cover and goes passed another boulder. Link runs right behind her. They take a right just after a boulder went passed them. They follow the wall and keep running. They take another right and go inside another cover. Carrie grunts, "Not here....."**_

_**Carrie then runs back out and goes back a few paces. She then takes a right, with Link right behind her. She then takes a right and runs straight ahead. She sees a cover with a brown door. Carrie smiles, "There!"**_

_**Carrie and Link then go to the door and open it. On the otherside was another hallway, made from the bumpiest of rocks. There was another cell inside. Link then sees the yellow switch and stomps on it. The cell then opens up. The Goron inside looks and sees the two as it stood up. Carrie then walks up to it. The Goron finally spoke, "Are you releasing me? Am I free to go?"**_

_**Carrie sighs, "Like we told your other friends.....yes!"**_

_**The Goron smiles, "Let me tell you a secret as a reward for releasing me! When you are on fire, you can put it out by swinging your sword, or by rolling forward....Did you know that?"**_

_**Carrie nods, "Uhh....yeah. Stop, drop, and roll?"**_

_**The Goron then runs off, "Thank you!"**_

_**Link smiles, "You're welcome!"**_

_**With that, Carrie opens the chest and grabs the key inside. The two then run back into the maze, finding the next door to unlock....**_


End file.
